


Hope's on Fire

by KittyGoddess415



Series: Jar of Hearts Universe [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 61,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGoddess415/pseuds/KittyGoddess415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck's fresh out of juvie, Rachel's fresh off of a Finchel breakup, and Shelby's run off with Beth. How do all the pieces fit when Rachel is the only one who understands or cares what Puck is going through? Will Finn convince Rachel he wants her, not Quinn? AU multi-chap, eventual P/R 'cause it's me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope's on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> As a time check? Put "Jar of Hearts" into an AU version of Duets, "You and Me" instead of Never Been Kissed, and this one would be in place of The Substitute. Which means Sam and Quinn, and Kurt is a boy with a crush. (Relevant early on.) I also took some liberty and (inadvertently) stuck a performance of "One" where I needed it lol. Whoops...

* * *

In the vacuum left after Puckleberry Finn exited the auditorium, chaos ruled. The Gleeks turned to Quinn, blankly staring after them.

Mr. Schue frowned, gaze shooting between the blonde Cheerio to the door and back again. "Quinn, is everything all right?"

"Fine." She folded her arms and looked away.

"That didn't look fine," Mercedes challenged. "That looked the exact _opposite_ of fine."

Sam put an arm around Quinn. "Hey, c'mon, back off."

"Listen, hippo lips, you may be with Q right now, but we were here first." Santana glared at Quinn. "Spill. Now."

"There's _nothing_ to say," Quinn insisted.

Shaking his head, Mr. Schue clapped his hands, leaving his desk and walking briskly down the aisle to them. "All right, guys, let's call it for today. Great run-through, hopefully we'll be back on track tomorrow. Have a great night and just lay off this, okay?"

The Gleeks remained silent.

"You're the only one who's not out there, Quinn." Artie looked over at her. "You sure there's nothing you want to say?"

"Guys, seriously, enough. Who knows what's going on, it's not for us to judge. Let's head home." Mr. Schue walked towards the choir room. _"Now."_

The Gleeks filed into the choir room slowly, Kurt moving towards Sam and Quinn. "Whatever Rachel is, she's not an idiot, and if she has Finn Hudson, there's no way she's falling prey to Noah Puckerman." Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, continuing, "No matter what dear sweet Finn might think." He raised a brow. "Which means she's trying to help Puck improve his life, the only other time she's known to be around someone consistently. And it is insultingly obvious you and Beth are in the middle of that mess. Why bother lying to us? We have ears. If we're your friends, act like it."

Mercedes sighed at Quinn, shaking her head as she picked up her notebooks. "I thought you were better than this," she tossed over her shoulder.

"Better than _what?"_ Quinn burst out. "You want to judge me for wanting that baby to have the best chance of a good life? For keeping my word that we wouldn't bother Shelby about her until she was ready? How is that wrong? How is that bad?"

"Quinn -" Mr. Schue frowned at the Glee Club, holding a hand out to still her. "Quinn, it's -"

" _No_. That's what he's wanted, okay? And that's probably why Rachel is out there. Her mom, his baby. So there, all right? Yes, it's a mess, and I could do something about it, but _I'm not risking it._ Shelby wants to be left alone. And I've got nothing to do with whatever just happened. That wasn't about me - I'm with Sam, she's with Finn, even if _Finn_ doesn't know it, and Puck just doesn't know when to quit."

"You might be right about the first and third, but the second one's a no-go." Puck strolled across the choir room to grab his guitar. "Berry just dumped him."

"She _what?"_ Kurt flew out the door.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Hudson. I don't fucking get it."

"Language, Puck, and we're definitely done for the day." Will looked at them, raising a brow. _"Out._ All of you. Puck, my office."

"Aww, come on! I didn't do anything!" Puck hung his head.

"I never said you did." Will waved the Gleeks out and shut the door. "I figured maybe you could use someone to talk to."

"Oh." Puck sank into a chair. "I, uh..." He cleared his throat. "Thanks."

"Puck. You really think no one noticed what was going on?" Will shook his head and sat behind the desk. "The whole group knows something is up. You just missed them badgering Quinn about it."

He frowned skeptically. "Really? They actually gave a sh-" Puck cut himself off at Schuester's look. "They cared?"

Will raised a brow. "Puck, think about it. Even though pretty much the whole club knew the truth about you and Quinn, no one said anything."

_Except for Rachel._ He shrugged. "Don't think it has anything to do with me, Mr. Schue. It just kept the peace."

Squeezing the bridge of his nose, the choir director sighed. "Part of the peace they were keeping was you not getting killed and not killing Finn. So it had a _lot_ to do with you. And if you hadn't been so clearly miserable lately, no one would've known Quinn was part of the problem, it would've just been another Finn and Rachel blowup." He shook his head again. "So what's really going on?"

Puck leaned his elbows on his knees, hanging his head. "You were trying to, y'know, bone Shelby, right? Did she give you her number?"

"Puck!" Will shook his head, laughing. "Only you would ask me that."

"Yeah, well...Mr. Schue, she's like..." Puck pressed his hands to his eyes, the rest pouring out in a harsh whisper. "Beth is six months old. I haven't heard anything about her. Nothing. And I thought the agreement was she'd send pictures and we could send letters but I don't even know where to find her and Q is no help at all."

Will sighed, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry, Puck. And I'm guessing Kurt's right that Rachel was trying to help, huh?"

He picked his head up, nodding. "Yeah. She - she gets it." _Still freaks me out_.

"I'm sure she does." Will frowned quickly. "And it's insensitive of us all not to get that you're both hurting. I'm sorry, Puck."

"Yeah, well _Hudson_ doesn't give a shit." _At least not about_ _the_ right _things._ Puck looked up at the teacher. "Sorry. I get that you're like, whatever, his musical fatheror something, but he really is a douche."

Will shook his head. "I'm not even going there. I'm more concerned about you. I don't have any contact for Shelby, I don't think. Maybe an email somewhere if I really look." He held up a hand. "And I will. But what about Rachel?"

Puck glared out the window. "Nothing. Shelby gave her a _mug_ and took off. What kind of mother does that?" _And now she has_ my kid _._

Will exhaled heavily. "I don't know, honestly. But I can tell you, whatever she may have done or said with Rachel...as horrible as it is, that only applied to Rachel. Shelby wasn't looking for her, she was looking for the second chance."

"Yeah, that's what Berry said." Puck rubbed his hands over his face. "Look, Mr. Schue, I appreciate the concern and all, but um, I'm ready to bounce. I've had enough of this place today." _Plus, I have a feeling about something._

Nodding, Will gestured towards the door. "I get it, I figured I'd just give you a place to vent."

Puck smiled to himself. "I got one, thanks though."

* * *

Rachel groaned as she dropped onto the bench under the trees. _Of course Dad and Daddy are_ _busy - why would they think they needed to pick me up?_ She sat forward to glance around the trunk. _Thank goodness Finn hasn't come this way._

Puck shook his head as he exited the school. _I was right._ "Chariot catch a flat?"

Rachel bit back a sigh, turning towards him. _And the hits just keep on coming..._ "Hello, Noah."

"You got far." He dropped onto the bench next to her. "Or maybe you were waiting for me?"

"I was in no way doing so." She folded her arms. _Though it doesn't hurt that you park on this side of the school..._ "I may have acted...precipitously and thus find myself without a means of transportation home."

He scratched his head. _No need to let on I know what she means._ "What does the weather have to do with your ride -"

"I didn't plan on doing this today!" she bit out. She winced. _Maybe that last word wasn't the best..._

_Today?_ "But you _did_ plan on doing it." He nodded, a smug grin spreading. "Nice, Berry. Glad to help."

"Noah!" She flushed. "I just - he was just so - and you - you said I -" _You said I was worth more and I believe you..._

_Damn, she's cute when she's flustered._ "C'mon, let me take you home." He stood and held out a hand.

"I - " She looked up, meeting an earnest hazel gaze. _You mean it._ "Thank you." Placing her hand gingerly in his, she pulled herself up. "I couldn't let him talk about you that way."

"I'm touched, Berry," he smirked. "Pothole." Puck tugged her hand lightly to guide her around it, pulling her into his side for a moment.

Rachel shivered at his touch. _Goodness gracious, Rachel, danger!_ "Noah -"

"Relax." He tucked her arm through his. "I told you it's the hunt. I'm not gonna try to get too far today. You're probably pissed at me for throwing off your scheduled breakup with Hudson. I get it." He led her to the truck and stopped alongside, opening the door. Dropping her arm, he pinned her in between his body and the car. "Just remember you were gonna do it anyway, and there was something about how he came at us that you couldn't take."

"It -" She swallowed, shaking her head. "It _is_ your fault, you know." Rachel licked her lips, her gaze dropping to his mouth before darting back up. "If you hadn't - if Finn hadn't seen -"

"Seen what? This?" Puck leaned in and kissed her deeply, pressing her into the truck. "Yeah, probably not the best thing to see your girlfriend doing with an ex. Need a hand up?"

"Considering my knees have been rendered inoperable, yes," she grumbled. _Damn it, Noah..._

He snickered. _Didn't even pretend. I like it._ He boosted her up into the seat and closed the door behind her. _And I intend to do it again._ He buckled his belt and pulled out of the parking lot.

Rachel glanced at him sidelong. _What am I doing with him? Today, now?_ "Noah -"

"So, now that Hudson isn't cramping your style, do we get the Britney Spears look back?" He wagged his eyebrows at her. "'Cause honestly, Berry, you were fucking edible. I - who the hell am I kidding - the _majority_ of the male population of McKinley would love to see that again."

She raised a brow, small smile playing on her lips. "Really?"

"Lemme tell you a little something." Puck drove through the back streets. "All that stuff I said about you being fucking hot?"

Rachel blushed, nodding. "I may recall something of that nature."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't blowing smoke up your ass." He turned the last corner. "Speaking of asses..."

"Oh, no..." Rachel shook her head. "I cannot believe this." She glared out the windshield at Finn's car. "He really has the gall -"

"He's gotten under those skirts, a damn lot further than I have. I wouldn't give up that easy either." Puck smirked quickly. "So. Leave you here to walk the rest of the way?"

She folded her arms. "How exactly did he expect me to make it home? Carrier pigeon?"

"It's Hudson. He probably figured you had ruby slippers." Puck grinned.

Rachel scoffed. _The Wizard of Oz? Really?_ "I don't even own a pair of red heels. I somehow doubt red flats would have the same effect. And you're making a U-turn."

"A -" He smirked. "Worked faster than I thought, U-turn it is." He blew her a kiss.

_Oh, Rachel. Maybe this wasn't your brightest idea..._ "So, The Wizard of Oz, Noah? I wouldn't expect that from - _oh."_ She smiled, leaning back and looking at him. "You have a younger sister. I always forget about Sarah..."

_Shit._ He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "I only know about it from some old porn."

Raising a brow, she smirked. "I may be naive, Noah, but I somehow doubt they'd go through the trouble of having her ruby slippers take her home. That would be a bit more plot than I'm given to understand these movies have." Her smirk bloomed to a full-fledged grin. "You babysit her, don't you."

"Wanna see? I'll bring you back to my house and start your porn education." He flipped a turn signal at the stop sign. "What d'ya say?"

_**"Darling, you are the only exception...you are the only exception..."** _

She grabbed her cell from her bag. "I think I should probably -"

"– not answer." He turned to look at her. "You're playing the game good, Rachel. Let him wonder. That _is_ Hudson, right?"

She pursed her lips. "Yes. That would be Finn."

"You answer now, you start a fight. You leave it, and you leave him wondering." A devilish glint in his eyes, he added, "He deserves to."

She dropped the phone back into her bag. "You do have a point." Tilting her head, she looked him up and down. _Which brings us to the next issue._ "And speaking of you...are _you_ all right, Noah?"

He frowned quickly. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh." She shrugged, glancing out the window. "Then I suppose you _meant_ to confess that you miss Beth in front of everyone."

_Fuck_. He tightened his hands on the steering wheel. "I'm fine."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Liar."

_Give me a fucking break._ He glared back. "You can walk."

"I could. Go ahead and let me out then." She looked up as they hit another stop sign and turned to unlock the door. "Perfect, I'll just -"

He reached across her to lock it again, pressing his arm deliberately across her breasts. "Fine, _no_. _Not_ okay, didn't mean to say that in front of the fucking world, and I _don't_ have faith that Beth is gonna know fuckall about me. Wanna help me forget all that? Stay right there and just let me -"

Rachel shivered, the beeping of her phone vaguely registering. "Noah -"

"I think I'm feeling better already..." He grinned and leaned in towards her mouth.

She turned her face so he caught her cheek. "This is your definition of not too far, Noah?" _Get a hold of yourself, Rachel, you sound breathless._

He nibbled her ear and pulled back. "Considering what I _could_ be doing? Yeah." He shifted the truck back into drive and entered traffic flow again. "Look through those backyards there. Do you see his car on the street?"

_Do I - where are -_ "Oh! We're on the opposite side of my block."

"No shit, Sherlock. Figured Hudson was calling 'cause he was tired of waiting. Is he still there?"

Rachel sighed as she looked out the window. "He isn't."

"You sound disappointed." Puck raised a brow. "Wanna check your phone?"

_No._ She blinked as she realized the truth in the thought. _But I should._ _Right?_ Swallowing hard, she nodded. "You can - "

Puck turned onto her block. "Step ahead of you for once, someone alert the media."

She swatted at his arm, logging in to her voicemail.

_"Uh, hi, Rachel. I, um, I just - I was hoping to catch you at home, but I, uh - I guess - oh, crap, I guess you didn't get a ride. I - I just am so -"_

The soft beep in Rachel's ear startled her. _Oh, no...call waiting._ She pulled the phone back to look at the display.

"He's calling back, right?" Puck grinned. _"Now_ you take it. Tell him you're home. Don't tell him how. Rush off the phone."

Frowning quickly, Rachel scrutinized his face. _What is going on here, Noah?_

"Trust me, Rachel. Do it."

Rachel clicked over to Finn's call. "Hello."

_"Rach! I - I'm so sorry, I'm back at McKinley, are you - are you still here?"_

She glanced at Puck and bit her lip. "No, I'm home. No thanks to you."

Puck chuckled.

_"Is that - is that Puck? Rachel, did you - but you said - your dads - "_

"Finn, I have to - " She swatted at Puck while he leaned towards her. "I have to go."

_"Rach, I -"_

"I have to go, Finn, bye!" Rachel snapped her phone shut.

Puck grinned. "He'll be out of his mind for the rest of the night."

_"You_ are an instigator."

"Gimme a few, I can instigate something else." He leaned towards her again.

"Noah!" She laughed, pressing a hand to his chest. "Stop it. You stop it right now." _Because I should not be feeling this way not even an hour after breaking up with Finn._ She frowned.

Puck watched her expression. "Hudson's an asshole, Rachel. You know that as well as I do."

She swallowed, nodding slowly.

"So, what's there to feel bad about? You were gonna do it anyway."

"I - _eventually,_ Noah, but -"

He pressed closer. "So why fight it? It's natural, we're the two hot Jews."

"Because we're both too...riled up." She moistened her lips. "If we do anything, I don't want it to be out of pain."

Puck winced. "Way to kill a mood." _But that 'if' has possibilities._ He retreated to his side of the car. "In that case, you're home."

"I know." Rachel swallowed slowly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Would you like to come in?"

Puck smirked. _Inviting me into your empty house?_ "I thought you didn't want anything to happen?"

She rolled her eyes. "That is a true statement. I was merely being friendly. We _are_ friends, after all."

_Friends with Rachel Berry._ He stopped to consider her. "Yeah. Yeah, we are." _Not a bad place to be._

She beamed at him, opening her door. "So, come on. Let's see what we can find out about Shelby Corcoran." She got out of the truck, beckoning him to follow.

"What would you even say to her?" he blurted as she let them in.

Rachel raised a brow, closing the door and dropping her keys on the side table. "Me? Nothing. She said goodbye. She has no interest in me anymore. We're looking for your sake, and so Beth..." She cleared her throat, suddenly tight with tears. "So she..."

He frowned. _Way to go, dude, just ask her like it was nothing. Idiot._ "Rachel - Rachel, you don't -"

"So Beth never wonders like I did, so we both can know that for sure. Yes, Noah, I do. I want to." She sighed. "I think I _need_ to." She turned away, heading upstairs.

* * *

Finn slowed as he drove past, slamming a hand on the wheel when he saw the familiar truck parked in front.

* * *

Puck rubbed a hand over his mouth. _All that talk about how good she is and I just forget who Shelby is to her._ "Look, Rachel, you _really_ don't -"

"Noah." She stopped to face him. "I _know_ I don't have to do this. Honestly, you're not even the one asking me to. I -" She swallowed. "You want to be part of her life. You want her to know you. And it seems Shelby is shutting you out. I -" She looked at the floor. "I was a mistake to her, a financial arrangement. I don't - I don't ever want Beth to think that. The fact that I know that's all I was to Shelby, that's all I still am? I can never erase that knowledge. But I can make absolutely, positively certain that Beth knows she's more than that." She continued up the stairs and into her room.

Puck shook his head and followed. "You -" He cut himself off. "Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel blinked, startled, and sat at her computer. "You're - you're welcome, Noah." She smiled, waving him over. "Come on, let's see what we can find."

He grabbed the Phantom mask from her wall, putting it on with a smirk. "You're like an amateur detective over there. You found me, now we're trying to find Shelby. You sure you wanna be on Broadway?"

"Noah!" Rachel shook her head, flushing. "Finding you wasn't difficult. Hopefully finding Shelby won't be either."

He shrugged, leaning against her desk. "I don't have anything better to do tonight."

Rachel frowned quizzically. "Really? I would have thought you would have some carnal encounter scheduled or -"

"You woulda thought wrong." He quirked an eyebrow. "You offering?"

"Noah!" She blushed. "Again, _this_ is not too pushy?" She chewed her lower lip, turning her attention to the screen.

"If you want, I can show you pushy." He leaned down next to her, staring at the screen and brushing her hair behind her ear.

Rachel shivered, mouth going dry. "I - you don't -"

"Your very own Angel of Music." He breathed the words against her skin. "You of all people would enjoy that."

She shuddered, hands flexing against the keyboard. "Noah..."

_**"Darling, you are the only exception, you are the only exception..."** _

"He's calling again, huh?" Puck stayed at her ear. "Must be missing you." He trailed a finger down her neck. "Can't blame him."

"N-Noah -"

"And _that_ would be me being pushy." He took a breath and stepped back, sliding the phone towards her. "Answer that before I have to throw it out the window." _And before I try to find out for myself what's under those skirts and buttoned up blouses..._ He put the mask back on the wall, watching her stunned expression. _Fuck if I don't think I could right now..._

Rachel blinked, shaking herself. _Note to self: Noah Puckerman is dangerous to your...everything._ She fumbled the phone open. "Yes, hello?"

_"Rach?"_ Finn pumped a fist in the air. _"Hey, I want to come over. I drove past before and I saw Puck was there so I didn't wanna ring the bell, but I -"_

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Rachel's eyes narrowed. "You drove past my house and saw what, precisely?"

_"I saw his truck, so I know he drove you home. He must've left by now, so -"_

"Yo, Rach, is this good?" _She sounds pissed, may as well throw in a nickname to needle Hudson._ Puck leaned in by the phone and the computer, googling Shelby's name. _If I'm gonna be an instigator, I'm gonna take every shot I can..._

_"Is he - are you -"_

Rachel slapped Puck's arm, rolling her eyes. "I am with Noah, yes, Finn. He was kind enough to drive me home since my fathers are unavailable."

Finn's brows furrowed in confusion. _"Right. But then he should've left."_

_"I'm sorry?"_ Rachel drew herself up. "He _should have_ left?"

_"Well – I mean – he doesn't – and you don't – I just – why is he still there? And is_ what _good?"_

"I'm sorry, Finn, but as my ex-boyfriend, I don't see that as any of your business."

_"I knew it! You and Puck are –"_

"If you finish that sentence, Finn Hudson, know that there is no going back. There is no making up, no giving it another chance."

Finn frowned. _"I just wanted to talk, Rach. Look, I'm sorry I blew up before. I should trust you, you're right, and –"_

"Finn, I'm in the middle of something." She narrowed her gaze at the computer screen. "Something actually important. We can speak tomorrow."

_"But I –"_

Rachel closed the phone, trailing the cursor over the first search result.

Puck snorted a laugh. "Holy shit, Rachel. He's gonna be out of his mind by tomorrow."

"I don't care," she replied, waving him off. "Here, look at this." She pointed to the third result. "LinkedIn profile. Supposed to be for professional connections, and knowing Shelby, whatever she might've said, I'm willing to guess it's updated and monitored."

Puck rubbed a hand over his mouth. "You really think so?"

She nodded. "I'm going to click it, okay?"

He swallowed hard, nodding.

Rachel blew out a breath and clicked. _That's her. My mother. Not that it's worth anything for_ me _now._ She moistened her dry mouth and spoke. "I think that's jackpot."

Puck grabbed Rachel's face in his hands and kissed her soundly.

Rachel whimpered in his grasp. _You just broke up with another boy, you just broke up with another boy, you..._

Puck released her, grinning. "You're fucking amazing, Rachel. I can't tell you just how amazing you are."

Rachel took a shuddering breath. _I think you just did._ She cleared her throat. "I – I really didn't do much of anything, Noah –"

"I wouldn't have thought about just, you know, googling her. I would've done it ages ago if I did." He shook his head. "Coulda spared some months of dealing with Q's bitchiness."

Rachel gave a half-smile. "And one ATM?"

He chuckled. "Probably." Puck eyed her. _Actually..._ "That wasn't so bad, though."

"That –" She looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean? Noah, it was _miserable_ in there, they were horrid!"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but –" _Don't be an idiot._ "It's pretty badass that I went to juvie."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course that would be your concern."

"Would it be better if I said because if I hadn't been in, you wouldn't have come to visit, and I wouldn't get to feel you up and kiss you again?"

Rachel's mouth dropped open as she sputtered.

"Yeah, I thought so." He leaned down to look at the screen. "So how do I reach her?"

A full bodied tremor rippled through Rachel before she answered. "I - you -" She shook her head and leaned closer to the screen. "It looks like you might need to make one of these. A profile on here."

He frowned warily. "What do they - is this like a dating service or some shit?"

"Noah!" Rachel looked over at him. "It's a professional networking site. It's like a dating service for jobs, how's that?"

He snorted. "Sounds weird, but I'll go with it. Am I old enough to sign up?"

Rachel's brows furrowed as she continued to skim. "It appears so? I'm not quite sure. Do you want to try now?"

He shrugged, crossing to sit on the bed. "Unless you've got a better offer..."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she turned. "Enough, Noah. I just broke up with Finn, I don't think –"

"I like it when you don't think." He laid back against the comforter, looking over to her and grinning. "Wanna make out?"

She laughed despite herself. _"Noah_. Focus, please."

He leaned up on his elbows. "I am. Just not on what you think."

She shook her head, sighing. "Do you want to do this tonight or not? I do still have homework to do –"

"Inviting me back over tomorrow? What'll Hudson say?"

Rachel pursed her lips, turning a heated stare at her phone. "Whatever he wants."

_She is_ really _fucking pissed._ "Rachel."

She rubbed a hand over her forehead before moving to meet his gaze. "Yes?"

"You deserve better." He sat up. "You know it, everyone knows it. The two of them can't get their shit together and you said it, you need to know that he's only thinking of you."

She chuckled. "Noah, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but it still boggles my mind to hear that from you, of all people."

He raised a brow. "Hey, just 'cause I'm not serious about anybody doesn't mean I don't know how it _should_ go. It's just..." He shrugged. "Just not for me, I guess."

She moved to sit next to him, patting his hand with a soft smile. "Not yet. But I said it before and I meant it – you're a _good person,_ Noah. If you showed that to more people, I think you'd be pleasantly surprised at what you find in return."

He smirked. "You sure you don't wanna make out?"

Rachel flushed and slapped his hand. "Noah. Stop it." She raised a brow. "If you're not ready to do this, or if you want to do it on your own, it's okay. I'll email you the link and you can contact her when you're ready."

"I'm ready," he said, frowning. "I've been ready."

Rachel nodded slowly. "I'm certain you have been. That doesn't mean we have to do this now. It's been an...eventful day, to say the least."

Puck grimaced. "True. Shit, I didn't even tell you what happened when I walked back into Glee."

"When you –" She frowned. _I'm almost afraid to ask._ "What happened?"

He smirked. "We missed everyone ripping Quinn, apparently."

Rachel fought the smile. _Serves her right._ "They did?"

He nodded. "Schue told me. I, uh –" _Shit._ "I might also have said you dumped Hudson."

This time she grinned, rolling her eyes. "And pandemonium ensued?"

He nodded again. "Hummel went running out to find Hudson, Q was freaking out, and Schue set everyone home."

She shook her head. "Are all high schools like this, I wonder?"

He quirked a brow. "Which part? The slushies, the drama, the love triangles or squares or whatever the hell we're at now?"

Rachel giggled. "All of it." She pointed a finger. "Though the slushies are off the table for you, Mr. Puckerman."

He held his hands up. "No shit. Have you seen me slushy anyone since..."

She met his gaze steadily. "Since you experienced it yourself? No, not at all." She softened her voice to continue. "Which is why the whole juvenile delinquency debacle came as such a shock to me."

He smoothed his Mohawk, exhaling. "Yeah, I just...I flipped. I lost it. And I thought maybe if I – if I'd had more money..."

Rachel kept her voice soft. "You could have kept her?"

_"We_ could have kept her. Quinn and me." He swallowed, glancing at Rachel. "I wanted to help, I wanted to be there, but she...she was just so – She wouldn't let me. Called me a Lima Loser." He scoffed. _Like Hudson's such a fucking catch?_ "She would've lied about it for the rest of her fucking life, if she could've."

_If I hadn't said anything, you mean._ "Noah, I'm so –"

He waved her off. "We went over this already. Don't apologize. It's done. And actually I'm glad you said something. I just – I didn't know what to say to you."

_That look._ "I didn't either. Sorry seemed woefully inadequate." Rachel bit her lip. _It still does._

He chuckled. "Yeah, well...I guess if you want to be technical I owe you an apology too."

"You –" She frowned. "For what?"

He raised a brow. "She was pregnant when we were...whatevering."

"Oh!" Rachel pressed a hand to her mouth. _No wonder he was so bitter about it in the end..._ "Oh, my goodness. I –" _I never even thought about it._ She tilted her head. "How about we call it even, then?"

He nodded. "Works for me. How about a kiss to seal the deal?"

"Noah!" She shoved his shoulder.

He fell back on the bed. "Damn, getting handsy there. I think I like it."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure." She rubbed her hands on the comforter. "Would you like to –"

"Make out? Sure. I guess you wanted to ask yourself, I get it. You're a strong chick, Rachel. I'm into it." He puckered his lips.

She laughed. "You would be into anything that got a girl in your bed."

He leaned up on his elbows and caught her eyes. "Only if I wanted the girl."

"Noah –"

"Rachel? Sweetheart, is that Noah's truck outside?"

Rachel blinked. "That's my daddy." She stood and crossed to her door. "Hi Daddy, yes, that's Noah's truck. He's here with me."

Puck sat up and moved quickly towards the computer as her father entered the room. He held out his hand. "Hi, Mr. Berry, how are you?"

Her father shook his hand. "I told you when you were last here, Noah, call me Stephen. And thank you for bringing Rachel home."

Puck nodded. "Not a problem. She's helping me with something. It was my pleasure."

Stephen smiled at his daughter. "That's Rachel, always trying to help people. Even when they don't appreciate it." He shook himself. "I don't mean you, Noah, I just know my girl is...misunderstood."

Rachel tucked her hair behind her hair. "Thanks, Daddy, we were just doing some research online."

He raised a brow and approached the computer. "Really? Anything I can help with?"

Rachel looked from Noah to the screen to her father. "Actually, yes." She took a deep breath. "Did – did Shelby leave any contact information with you two?"

Stephen pressed a hand to his heart. "Rachel! Why would you want to contact that vile excuse for a mother? Hasn't she done enough –"

"She adopted my daughter," Puck said quietly. "I haven't heard from them and I...I just want..."

Stephen clapped his hand over his mouth. "Oh, Noah. I'm so sorry. Rachel did mention something about you and that Fabray girl. I didn't know that was the end of the story." He blew out a breath. "Rachel, I'm sorry, sweetheart, but she didn't leave anything with us. Is that –" He waved towards the screen. "I take it you're trying to track her down?"

She nodded, taking the seat. "We found her on LinkedIn, but we haven't contacted her yet."

"That's probably best." Stephen sat on the bed, rubbing his temples. "She's...not the most friendly person."

Rachel's face took on a pained expression. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't – I didn't mean to upset –"

He waved her off. "No, no, honey. It's understandable and admirable for you to help." He stood, clapping a hand on Noah's shoulder. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Good luck, Noah."

"Thanks, Mr. Berry." I, uh, I think I might need it."

Stephen chuckled. "Stephen, and I know what you mean." He looked to his daughter.

"Your homework, my dear?"

She nodded. "I know, I will. I've had a...difficult afternoon."

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Sweetheart, if you mean Finn, he was driving back and forth past the house when I pulled in. I think I freaked him out."

"He was – what?" Rachel stalked to the window, throwing the curtains aside to glare at the street. _Of all the nerve..._ "I told him to stop."

Puck scoffed. "Like that would make a difference? Look, I'll go, I don't want him to be a pain in the ass and you know that's what he's looking for – my truck to not be there."

She pursed her lips and folded her arms. "Which makes me want to have a sleepover."

"What?" Stephen sputtered. "Rachel, sweetheart, I know that we're very understanding but –"

She sighed. "I know, I know, and it's not like Noah would stay anyway. But honestly. I will never understand Finn Hudson."

Stephen dropped a kiss on her head. "Maybe you're not supposed to, honey. Good luck with this." He left the two teens in the bedroom.

Puck smirked. "I might be willing to stay, but I wouldn't wanna _sleep."_

Rachel rolled her eyes. "All right, Noah, we'll do homework all night."

"Biology?" He wagged his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes again. "Incorrigible."

He grinned. "Studly."

She caught his gaze. "Human."

He lifted a brow. "Better than. I'm the Sex God of McKinley High, babe, don't you forget it."

Rachel ignored the flutter in her stomach at the sound of him calling her 'babe'. "And don't _you_ forget that I see past the bluster, Noah Puckerman. I'm happy to help you if you drop the –" She waved a hand. "– the _Puck_ with me."

_I already do._ He chuckled. "Can't handle it?"

She raised a brow right back. "Any more than you can handle the fact that I can look at you and see how deeply you want to be loved – _truly_ loved." _It's like looking in a mirror sometimes..._

He scoffed. "Whatever you wanna think."

"And whatever lie you may want to tell." She sighed. _"Do_ you want to stay? I must start on my homework, but if you wanted to try a message, I can postpone a bit longer."

"I –" _don't have a fucking clue where to start. Or how._ He rubbed his hands over his head."Can we just send like, a 'where the fuck are you' kind of thing?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Is that precisely what you'd like to say?"

_No, I wanna say give me my daughter back._ He swallowed, pursing his lips. "No, I'm not _stupid._ But something like that. Nicer, or whatever, but that."

Rachel took a deep breath, tilting her head. _Well, that shouldn't be too difficult, right?_ "I think I can do that." She turned back to the screen, flexing her fingers before setting them to the keys.

_Dear Ms. Corcoran:_

Rachel froze. _Wait. That's it._ She blew out an audible breath, hitting the delete key. "Do you trust me, Noah?"

He frowned behind her back. _Do I trust you?_ "I –" _Fuck it._ "Yeah, I do." _More than anyone right about now._

Rachel inhaled slowly and started to type.

Puck paced the room, listening to the tapping of keys. _What the fuck is she doing?_ He bit his lip. _It's been_ forever. "Uh, Rachel?" _This shouldn't be complicated._

"Trust me, Noah." She kept her eyes on the screen. "If there's anything that should get a response, it's this." She finished typing and stood. "Go ahead and read it, press send if you think it's good."

He frowned as she walked away. "Um, sure." Sliding into the seat, he angled the laptop to read.

**_Dear Shelby,_ **

**_I know you didn't want me to contact you, but I'm not contacting you for myself. I'm actually reaching out on behalf of Beth Fabray-Puckerman, the beautiful baby girl that you've been blessed with through the generosity and yes, necessity, of my friends, Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. I'm sure by now she has Noah's lips and Quinn's eyes, and perhaps you can't see that. But the two of them could, and they should. From what Noah tells me, and I know he remembers, she should be six months old by now. For someone who loves his daughter as much as Noah does, it's an eternity._ **

**_I'm not reaching out for me. That time has passed, and I understand that. But Beth deserves to know that she's loved. It's the last thing that I'll ask of you. I have two loving parents, and that's all I need now. Beth would be lucky enough to have three. Please, Shelby, let them be part of Beth's life._ **

**_Noah's email is_ _npuckerman whmhs. edu_ _. He'll be waiting to hear from you._ **

**_Rachel_ **

Puck swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. _Holy shit. She put herself out there for me. Again._ "Rachel...I – this is –"

"Press send or don't, Noah. The content isn't up for discussion." She blinked back the tears in her eyes behind her textbook. "I must start my homework."

He hit send and shook his head. "You are un-fucking-believable." He scrubbed his hands down his face. "You didn't have to do that, Rachel. You didn't. And I'm an asshole for putting you in that position." He cleared his throat. "You're too fucking good to me, it's no wonder Hudson is jealous."

Rachel scoffed. "He's only jealous now because you're here. Once you leave, there's nothing for him to worry about. It's not like the boys are lining up for me."

Puck nudged her over on the bed, sprawling next to her. "They'll have to get in line behind me."

She looked at him skeptically. "Behind _you?"_ She shivered lightly. _That is_ not _a thought that should elicit such a reaction today, Rachel!_ She shook herself. "And that's presuming a line would even form, Noah." She sighed. "It's sweet of you to say but it's really not my fate."

He frowned at her. "What're you gonna wear to school tomorrow?"

She blinked. "I, uh, I'm not sure, I have to see how I'm feeling in the morning, what the weather is like -"

"Screw that. Go in your closet right now and pick out an outfit you always wanted to wear but didn't have the guts to. Every girl has one." Puck nodded towards her closet. "Or I can take the fact that you're still on the bed next to me as an invit-"

Rachel bolted from the bed.

"Aw, I'm hurt!" He chuckled and leaned up on his elbows. "I only bite as hard as you bite me."

Rachel flushed. _Thank goodness I'm not next to him right now._ "I - I'm sorry I -"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Rachel." He grinned. "It wasn't a complaint."

She rested her head on the cool metal closet rod. "I see," she managed. _This is madness._ She grabbed the V-neck tank top and skinny jeans. "I had a moment and bought these jeans, the top I just don't know that I can...compete."

Puck raised a brow. "Just means you're gonna have to try them on for me."

She rolled her eyes. "I surmised as much, Noah. But if I change in the closet, you have to promise not to peek in!"

He smirked. "Trust me, Rachel, if I wanted to see you naked, I have better ways than watching you change."

She flushed, stepping back into the closet and closing the door. "You - you are too much, Noah Puckerman."

Puck laid back on the bed, listening to zippers and the rustling of cloth. "You haven't even had me, really. You might handle me just fine."

Rachel blew out a breath, opening the door. "Very witty, Noah. I caught the double entendre."

"The only doubles I'm catching are your boobs. Damn." Puck stood and approached, looking her up and down.

Rachel backpedaled, a hand drifting to her clevage. "I - they're - I know I don't have Santana's endowments, but -"

"Santana's endowments are from her daddy's checkbook," he tossed back, smirking as he reached her. "Hot damn, Berry." He stroked a hand down her side, resting on her hip. "Yeah, you gotta wear this tomorrow."

She shivered. "I - I do?"

"You want a line, this outfit will get you one. I just want one thing." _For now, anyway._ He caught his breath at the track his thoughts had taken. _For now? Watch yourself, Puckerman..._

She frowned slightly. "What is this 'one thing'."

"It's what, Thursday afternoon? Don't get back with Hudson till at least next Monday." His thumb rubbed slow circles at her waist. "Give yourself one weekend to be not his girlfriend. Give him one weekend where he sits around with his thumb up his ass." He grinned. "Go to San's party with me."

"Don't - give - what? Where?" Rachel took a step back, shuddering. "You are _terrible_ for my equilibrium."

"I like that." He quirked a brow. "So, Saturday night?"

"I can't say I was aware Santana was having a party." Rachel frowned. "I certainly don't expect I'd be welcome."

Puck rolled his eyes. "You're going with me, she can suck it."

Rachel swallowed, licking her lips. "Noah -"

_Fucking shit._ "You have no fucking clue what you can do to a guy, do you." _And what the hell is wrong with my voice?_ He cleared his throat, hands flexing at his sides. "Wear that tomorrow, and come with me Saturday. Wear the Britney outfit." _So I can try to get you out of it._ He shook his head. "I should get outta here before I do something you regret."

"I - that - what?" She shook her head. _Get it together, Rachel._ "I'm lost, but I didn't mean to -"

He chuckled. "That's the whole damn problem." He blew out a breath. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow. If you're not wearing that outfit, I'm gonna be really upset. We bonded here."

She smacked his arm. "Fine, I'll think about it. I don't know that I have shoes that work, though."

Puck closed his eyes. "Rachel, if you think anyone will give your feet a second of attention, you haven't heard a damn thing I said today."

She blushed, smoothing a plait of hair through her hands. "Thank you, Noah. I just want - if I'm going to do this and change my usual attire, I don't want it to be remarked on negatively. I don't even know that I want to change so drastically so quickly."

"That's the point. Shake everyone up. Make him pay attention if that's what you want. If he's not looking at you, make everyone else look."

She frowned slightly. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Not you, anyway." He smirked. "The rest of us guys might be a little uncomfortable."

"What? Why?" Her eyes widened with panic. "I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable, I -"

He chuckled. "You got the one where I said you might handle me, but this one you totally miss." He raised a brow. "You're definitely behind on your sexucation."

_Why would he be uncomf_ \- "Noah!" She blushed furiously. _I would never have thought..._ She took a breath. "Do I -" She looked up at him through her lashes. "Do I _really_ dress so poorly? Is _that_ why I can't keep anyone's attention?"

"You kept mine," he murmured. _Shit, did_ not _mean to say that._ "Anyway, I'm out. See you tomorrow."

Rachel shook her head. "I'll walk you out, Daddy would be upset if I didn't."

"Then please, after you." He gestured ahead with a smirk.

She shrugged. "Certainly, but -"

He gave her a light smack on the ass. "Exactly," he murmured.

"Noah!" She turned her head, glaring.

He grinned. "That would sound so much better in my ear with you under -"

Rachel grabbed for his arm as her knees went weak. "Not going to rush too much, you said?"

He only smirked, tucking her hand into his arm. "If I wasn't taking it slow, you never would've made it into those pants," he countered.

She shivered again. "Maybe I should have just let you see yourself out anyway."

Somehow they made it down the stairs, Puck exchanging polite goodbyes with her father before opening the door. "Want a ride to school tomorrow?"

Rachel raised a brow. "I don't know, do I?"

"Ha, you're learning. I'll pick you up by 7:30, you can make an entrance."

"At least you didn't say you'd be making an entrance," she muttered.

He smirked. "See you in the morning."

Rachel closed the door behind him with a sigh.

"Everything all right, honey?" Stephen kissed her cheek, rubbing a hand down her back. "What's going on today?"

Rachel gave a strangled laugh. "I only wish I knew."

* * *


	2. Feel the Tide Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New day, new start for a Finn-less Rachel...Puckleberry, perhaps? Shades of, at least...Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel compelled to apologize just a bit for the fact that Finn is an ass...but equally true is that Cory was not Finn, and I can respect the loss of the man while thinking the character is a hot mess. So that's my disclaimer on that front.
> 
> We're tracking the timeline in Season 2, so the first in this universe, "Jar of Hearts" is an AU version of Duets, "You and Me" would replace Never Been Kissed, and this one would be in place of The Substitute. Sam and Quinn, a Blaine-less universe, Shelby left with Beth and hasn't been heard from again. (Remember when Puck was in every episode? And there was a baby? I do...I swear I do...)
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

**Chapter 2: Feel the Tide Turning**

* * *

Puck smothered a yawn as he waited for Rachel to emerge. _Too early to honk the horn, Puckerman._ He glanced at his phone, willing it to ring.

Rachel bit her lip, her hand on the front doorknob. _Am I really going to school in this?_ She fidgeted in the black heels she'd remembered owning and looked down at herself.

Hiram Berry poked his head out of his office. "Rachel? Is that you? Do you need -" He blinked and approached her. "Sweetheart -"

She buried her face in her hands. "I know, Dad, I'll go change, this is -"

"You look amazing," he said, shaking his head. "You look grown up."

"Dad?" She lifted a questioning gaze to her father's face.

He shook his head. "Don't change a thing, sweetheart. Let Finn Hudson eat his heart out." He kissed her forehead. "So, shall I take you to school?"

Rachel bit her lip. _I probably should have mentioned sooner..._ "I actually _have_ a ride, thank you."

Her father narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't tell me you and Finn-"

She cleared her throat. "Actually, it's -" She frowned as the doorbell rang. " _Here,_ I'm guessing."

Stephen came down the stairs, nudging his daughter aside to answer the door. "Good morning, Noah." He ushered the startled teen in and turned to look at his family. "Noah's been here since 7:15, Rachel, I'm surprised it's taken him this long to come to the door."

Puck ran a hand over his head. _And now I sound like a psycho anyway. Shoulda rang the bell sooner._ "Good morning, Mr. Berry. I, uh, didn't want to disturb the house this early." He peeked past Stephen to Rachel and grinned. "Good morning, Rachel."

She flushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Good morning, Noah. I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"Worth it," he answered. _Especially with you looking like that._ "Good morning to you too, Mr. Berry."

Hiram glanced between the two. "Good morning, Noah. Mornings really are a good time to start anew, aren't they?" He turned Rachel towards the door. "Don't be late."

Rachel swallowed. _No changing my mind now_. "I'll just grab my bag and be right out, Noah."

He nodded, his gaze following her as she left the room.

"Mr. Puckerman."

_Oh, crap._ Puck jerked his eyes to Hiram Berry. "Yes, sir?"

Her father held out his hand. "Thank you for bringing her home yesterday. Stephen told me."

Puck shook his hand firmly. "No need to thank me, Mr. Berry." _Especially since it's really weird to have a chick's father say anything nice to me._

"Hiram. And yes, there is. Dinner tonight?"

Rachel reentered the room. "Dad! Noah, you don't -"

Puck nodded. "What time?"

Rachel's jaw dropped as she looked between the two men and the smug smile on her daddy's face.

"Let him," Stephen mouthed at her.

Hiram smiled. "Whenever you and Rachel can make it after 6. We should be home by then."

_This isn't happening._ Rachel frowned. "Dad, Noah doesn't -"

Puck smirked at her. "We'll probably just come here after school, we're working on something and I hope to continue today."

_Working on - Shelby?_ Rachel frowned. _Of course he means Shelby and Beth._

"Sounds perfect then. Have a great day at school, you two." Hiram kissed the top of his daughter's head and left the room.

Stephen chuckled at Rachel's shock, kissing her cheek and gently pushing her to the door. "Good luck today, sweetheart."

"She won't need luck, Mr. Berry. She makes her own." Puck grabbed the bag from her hand and tugged her along.

Stephen laughed outright and shut the door behind them.

* * *

"Noah, what were you doing in there? Dinner? Back here after school?" Rachel buckled herself in and turned to face him. "What kind of impression do you want my fathers to have?" _What kind of impression do you want_ me _to have, no less..._

He grinned, quirking a brow. "The _right_ one, duh. I plan on sticking around. I have something to prove here." _Maybe even a few things._ He frowned quickly at himself. _Stuff it._

She blinked slowly. "Oh. I - until we hear back, of course."

He smirked. "Not what I said."

Rachel frowned. "What do you have to prove here besides proving your worth to Shelby for Beth?"

"Open season on Berry's cherry, and I wanna be first in line," he said easily. _Thought about it for longer than I'd ever tell you._

She blushed. "Noah, I'm serious. You don't have to come over for me to let you know if I hear from Shelby. I did give her your email, you know. She might just reach out to you." _This is_ Noah Puckerman _, Rachel, don't forget who you're dealing with._ She glanced at him sidelong. _No matter what you may think lies beneath the bluster..._

He shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. But if I'm taking you to San's tomorrow night, I should take the opportunity to undo your curfew tonight."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I _still_ don't know if I'm going."

Puck snorted. "Yeah, you do, and you are. Come on, you really gonna leave me to the wolves like that? I'm all vulnerable and shit." He gave her a mock pout.

She giggled. "Noah, if there are any wolves to worry about at that gathering, they'd be going for _my_ throat, not yours."

_Yeah, only a blonde wolf I can think of._ Puck shrugged. "Nah, they'll be too shocked to do anything bad to you. But if I go all alone, and Q's there, and Hudson...not a friend in the world..."

Rachel rolled her eyes again. "Oh, please. You are more than capable of taking care of yourself, Noah, and we both know if anyone says anything untoward you would take care of it."

"But I'm on probation! I can't get in trouble." He pouted at her again. "You have to help, Rachel. You're my only hope."

She scoffed. "What is this, Star Wars? I'll think about it, Noah, that's all I can say. Let's see how this day goes."

Puck gave a slow nod. "Just remember, don't let Hudson get you back too fast. He's gotta appreciate you more."

Rachel gazed at him, her pulse skipping. _But you don't need anyone to teach_ you _that, do you..._ "All - all right," she managed.

He quirked a brow. "That easy?" He smirked. "Not that I mind easy. At all." He made a show of looking her up and down.

She moistened her suddenly dry lips. _Get it together, Rachel._ "You're only reminding me of what I already decided yesterday. I deserve to be secure with him, I deserve to know I'm loved for myself and not in comparison to anyone else. So only when I'm sure of those things can I consider a relationship with him again."

"Damn right." _And I wouldn't hold my breath._ He turned into the McKinley lot and threw the truck into a spot. "Ready for this?"

She took a deep breath. "As ready as I could be, considering I'm making a number of drastic changes today."

"Relax, babe. You're gonna be awesome." He smirked and wagged an eyebrow. " _I'd_ do you, and isn't that all that counts?"

She giggled. "Thank you, Noah."

He shook his head. "Don't thank me yet. I'm taking you home, thank me then, when your dads aren't around."

Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. "I'll thank you now, we'll see about later." _Rachel! What are you implying?_

Puck grinned. "You're giving me hope, Berry." He climbed out of the truck and jogged around to open her door.

"So are you, Noah," she murmured. _So are you._

He took her hand and helped her out of the cab, letting her slide down against his body. He smirked. "Can't blame me for taking advantage. And _nice_ heels."

She cleared her throat. "I'd gotten them for Regionals. I dug them out after I finished my homework."

Puck hummed in appreciation, his lips a breath from hers as he spoke. "I have this awesome picture in my head of you on your hands and knees in your closet." He tucked her arm in his as they headed for the school.

Rachel raised a brow, suppressing a shiver. "You don't think arriving together, arm in arm, will deter the alleged line of suitors due to form today?"

He opened the door to the school, releasing her with a flourish. "The way you fill out those jeans and that shirt? Not really, but I should try to play fair. For now."

She blushed and preceded him into the building. _Why is there a part of me looking forward to him_ not _being fair?_

"Rachel!"

_Here we go._ She took a deep breath as Finn stood from his post at her locker.

Finn looked from Rachel to Puck and back again. "Can we - wait, what are you wearing?"

Puck winked at her over Finn's shoulder. "Something she shoulda worn a long time ago. Smokin' hot, Berry. You good?" _Or should I kick his ass?_

Rachel gazed at Finn for a beat before turning back to Puck. "I am, thank you. And thank you again, for everything, Noah. I deeply appreciate it."

He snickered. "Can't wait to find out just how deeply." He blew her a kiss. "See ya later, Berry. I'll be checking in."

Rachel's blush was fiery red as she watched him walk away. _That was innuendo and you know it, Rachel. Goodness._

"Rachel?" Finn's voice called her back.

_Focus._ She looked up coolly. "Yes, Finn?"

Finn shoved his hands in his pockets. "Look, I'm - I'm sorry about yesterday, I should have - I should have trusted you, you were right." He sighed. "I know you wouldn't cheat on me, especially not with Puck, he's too messed up and just not good for you. And I know you know that too, so um..."

Rachel closed her eyes. _This? This is his grand effort to get me back?_

"Do you think we can just forget about what happened yesterday and just go back to being together?"

She opened her eyes, smiling tightly. _That easily?_ She searched his face. _Yes, that easily._ "No." She turned to her locker to collect her books. _Was I really that desperate?_

"No?" Finn stared at her, speechless. "Rachel, I - is that what the outfit and everything is about? You're trying to make me -"

"I'm not trying to make you _anything_ , Finn." Rachel slammed her locker shut and turned to meet his eyes. "This outfit is something I've always wanted to wear to school but I never thought I could. Not that you'd know, because when was the last time you actually asked me anything about myself, really?"

He scratched his head. "I don't - I don't understand, what do you -"

Rachel sighed. "You _don't_ understand, Finn, that's been the problem. You don't understand yourself and your motivations, you certainly don't care to understand your actions and their repercussions, and you don't try to understand anyone else." She shook her head and sighed. _And you don't even see that it's a problem._ "If you'll excuse me, I have to get to class."

Finn frowned, hands open in supplication. "Rachel, please, just...I mean the clothes look awesome, you look...you look so _different_ , I just don't -"

The warning bell rang and Rachel shook her head again. "I'm sorry, Finn, I have to go." She took her bag and walked past him, glancing back with a sad smile. _You really have no idea..._

Finn stared after her.

* * *

Rachel smoothed her shirt down before walking into her first class. _New day, different Rachel, fresh start_. She walked in, head high, and took her customary seat next to Kurt. "Good morning," she said brightly.

Kurt turned to look at her. "Good - goodness gracious! Rachel Berry, what are you wearing?!"

She paled as the students in the room turned to look at her. "I - It's just a little experiment, is it so bad?" _It's_ not, _I_ know _it's not._

"Is there some song attached, at least?" Kurt demanded.

Rachel shook her head. "Really, I've had these for ages - you remember the ill-fated makeover, don't you?" _Look at that, put him in his place_...She could picture Noah's voice and smirk in her head. "And I felt inspired to try something different today."

Mercedes dropped into the seat on the other side of Kurt. "I think you look amazing, Rachel. Like, no offense, but you totally got cute overnight." She grinned and gave a thumbs up. "I like it. You wanna go shopping for more like this, I'm happy to help."

_Sweet validation._ Rachel smiled back and nodded. "That would be lovely. I - actually, what are you doing tomorrow morning?"

Mercedes blinked and shrugged. "I think I'm free, what's up?"

Rachel swallowed. "I...I need an outfit suitable for a house party."

Kurt pressed a hand to his chest. "House party? Rachel, honey, I have to ask. Have you lost your mind? Whose house and what party? What happened yesterday? Were you abducted by aliens?"

Rachel frowned. "What happened yesterday was -" _long-overdue_. She hissed in a breath at the thought. _And here I thought I wasn't ready._

"All right, class, please open your books to Act II..."

"I still want to know," Kurt hissed.

_Then don't blame me if you don't like what you hear._ Rachel nodded shortly and turned her attention to the teacher and The Taming of the Shrew.

* * *

Puck slumped at his desk, watching people filter in. _I don't know the last time I actually made it to class early..._

Finn slammed his books down on his desk and stalked over to Puck. "You have some nerve, Puckerman."

_Fuck_. He raised a brow in response. "I don't know what you're talking about, dude."

"If you aren't doing anything with Rachel, why are you driving her home? What were you doing over there for so long?" Finn glared at Puck expectantly.

"Stalker much?" Puck retorted. "Look, _you're_ the one who left her here. So how about you check the mirror before busting my chops?"

Finn frowned, glancing around. "But if you weren't, like, making her feel _sorry_ for you with the -"

"You might wanna stop there," Puck growled. "It'd be worth going back to Juvie to kick your ass after you finish that sentence."

Finn glared, running his hands through his hair. "I just don't get it. What did you do? What did you say? She's in _jeans_ , dude, _tight jeans_...and that shirt...But she won't even talk to me!"

Puck ran a hand over his mouth to hide his smirk. "Hudson, if you have to ask, that's the whole problem. Weren't you listening yesterday? What did you say to her this morning? Anything like what you said then?"

"I said - I told her -" Finn winced, dropping into his seat. "Yeah, probably. Maybe a lot."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Then you deserve her not talking to you. If you don't have anything better to say to her than that, she's totally right to dump your ass." _Rachel deserves more than this shit._ He shook his head. _Shut it, Puckerman, what do you care?_

Finn threw up his hands. "What was she talking about though? I still don't get it. That's what I wanted to talk to her about last night. I thought I got it, but I just said the same things, I guess?" Finn's eyes narrowed. "But if I think about it, the only thing that really got her mad was when I said something about you."

Puck shook his head. "I didn't say or do a damn thing. Maybe you should stop being so bitchy about me if it sets her off so bad. You know how protective she can be. She's a good girl, dude."

"I know that." Finn swallowed. "Does - is that it? Does she not know that I know that?"

Puck shrugged. "You figure it out." _Better yet, don't._

Finn exhaled shakily. "She _doesn't_ know I know that. That's what she was saying. I'm -"

Quinn's laugh rang through the room as she took her seat, waving at Sam through the door. Finn's eyes swung to her reflexively.

"You just proved her point, dude. Right there." Puck shook his head. _Rachel wants to treat you like gold and you want Q to step on you again. What the fuck._

Finn grimaced. "But I don't - it just -"

"Hola, clase, buenas dias." Will looked between Finn and Puck. "Puck, I'm impressed to see you here on time."

Puck grinned. "Figured I'd grace y'all with my presence today, education is important. At least that's what a _good friend_ keeps trying to convince me."

Mr. Schuester blinked in surprise while Finn glared.

Puck stretched and smirked. "Sigue, por favor."

* * *

Rachel blew out a breath with a smile. _Three classes down, only four more to go, and I didn't even have to deal with -_

Kurt came up to her side. "Yesterday. Spill."

She sighed. "About _what_ , Kurt? What happened with Finn? I wasn't abducted by aliens, I just - I've been - I've been thinking about it for some time now, and while I didn't intend to end things so abruptly, I -" She shook her head with a small smile. "I can't say that I regret it."

Kurt looked at her in confusion. "But - it's _Finn Hudson_ , Rachel. Your ultimate aspiration."

_My ultimate aspiration?_ Rachel stopped dead in the hall. "If that is what I've been portraying to everyone, I've made a change not a moment too soon. Kurt, you know my dream is Broadway. If I've seemed to lose sight of that, I am sorely disappointed in myself."

Kurt narrowed his gaze on her. "And Puck?"

It was Rachel's turn to frown. "Noah is a _friend_ , Kurt, and he's in pain. Quinn and Noah were supposed to stay in touch with Shelby and Beth, but Quinn refuses to give Noah her information, saying Shelby doesn't want to be bothered. I - " _hate to see him hurting._ She swallowed hard. "I know how hard that is, to have no connection to such a significant part of your life."

Kurt sighed. "Oh, Rachel. Honey, you worked so hard for Finn though..."

"And I shouldn't have to!" she burst out. _That felt so good to say._ She met his eyes. "I _shouldn't_ , Kurt, and it took me a while to realize it, but I shouldn't have to fight so hard for his attention. I feel like I'm constantly struggling to prove that I'm worthy and loveable, and I'm still fighting the ghost of him and Quinn. But if he loved me the way I wanted him to, I shouldn't feel like that. I _wouldn't_." Rachel held his gaze for a heartbeat of silence."And I don't _want_ to anymore. I should be enough, just the way I am."

Kurt raised a brow. "And that's why you changed your style overnight? So you could be loved as you are?"

She flushed, moving through the hall again. "Fine, so perhaps I wanted to be somewhat noticeably different today. That's not against the law, is it?" _Or is it only acceptable if you're the one engineering it, Kurt?_ Rachel shook her head. "I just - I wanted to see who, if anyone, would look. And thus far it seems I have caught some attention." She raised her eyebrows as a football player let out a whistle. _Between every class, there's someone whistling or making a comment, and a favorable one at that..._

Puck shoved the backup tight end and fell into step with Kurt and Rachel. "S'up Berry? Hummel."

_And it didn't hurt seeing how favorably Noah reacted to the wardrobe adjustment._ Rachel blushed deeper. "Hello, Noah, how are you?"

"I'm cool. Counting down the minutes to dinner." He smirked at them. "So the new look going good?"

She nodded, smiling shyly. "Yes, you were - you were right."

Puck ignored the scandalized look on Kurt's face. "'Course I was, babe. So, San's party tomorrow?"

She nodded at him. "Mercedes is going shopping with me in the morning for an outfit."

Puck pouted. "What about the Britney Spears outfit? I was really hoping to see that again."

Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear, stopping outside the classroom. "It's definitely under consideration, but I wanted to see if there was anything else suitable."

Puck narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "How about that outfit from the makeover Hummel gave you? _That_ was hot too."

She cast a dark look at Kurt. "Bad memories," she said.

Puck only raised a brow. "Wear it tomorrow and I'll help you make better ones in it." He smirked. "Better yet, _out_ of it."

Rachel smacked his arm, giggling. "Noah! You're -"

"Incorrigible. Just how you like me, Berry." He tugged her hair, twirling some around his finger. "Whatever you want. See you at lunch?"

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Yes. I'd like that."

Puck saluted in reply, heading down the hall.

Kurt looked from Rachel to Puck and back again. "Dinner? Santana's party? Your new chauffeur? No wonder why Finn flipped out."

_Finn flipped out?_ Rachel blinked, turning to enter the classroom. "What do you mean?"

Kurt sniffed. "I was the one to go after Finn darling yesterday, and he just kept saying 'Rachel and Puck' and never finished the sentence. If you were flirting then like you just were -"

_Flirting?_ Rachel frowned darkly, taking her seat and folding her arms across her chest. "I went to comfort a friend after someone he considered his best friend assailed his character. _Finn_ was the one who made vile accusations and goaded me into ending our relationship. _Noah_ drove me home after Finn abandoned me." _And what does that tell you about them both, Rachel?_

Kurt recoiled. "You dumped him! Of course he left you. What did you expect?"

She snorted as Quinn and Sam walked by, Finn close behind. "Nothing at all, really." She pointed out the door over Kurt's shoulder. "Not when _that_ is his default setting." _Whatever imaginary flirting I may have done pales in comparison._

Kurt turned to look, wincing at the sight. "But...he's just..."

"Bienvenidos, clase. Por favor, pasen tu tarea..."

" _'He's just'_ not over her, and I deserve better than that," Rachel murmured. _I do, I_ know _I do._

"Rachel? Quieres repiten por la clase?"

She shook her head. "Lo siento, Señor Schuester. Estoy lista." _I'm ready for_ anything _, actually._

* * *

Two periods later, Rachel stood in the lunchline, tensing as the captain of the hockey team approached. _At least there's no slushy visible. I can deal with verbal abuse much more easily..._

"S'up, Berry?" Rick smiled wolfishly. "Digging the new style."

Rachel cleared her throat before answering. "Thank you." She turned her attention back to the line.

"What, that's it? Like you're not trying to get everyone's attention. I'd be nicer if I were you." He pressed against her back. "Party tomorrow. You can make it up to me."

"Dick the Stick, how're your anal warts doing?" _Get the_ fuck _away from her._ Puck grabbed Rick by his jersey and moved him aside. "Berry ain't interested."

_Oh, thank goodness._ Rachel let out a breath she hasn't realized she was holding.

"Why doesn't she tell me that, Puckerman?" Rick shook him off. "Loser like you can't keep your tiny pee pee -"

She leaned around Puck, scorn in her eyes. "I am absolutely _not_ interested, thank you for the compliment to me, but such poor treatment of No- _Puck_ -" _Don't forget, it's Puck at school_ \- "shows me that I'm definitely not interested in anything with you."

Rick's face was ugly as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Slushy it is, freak show."

"You don't wanna do that, dude." Finn stepped up to the line, Mike and Sam in tow. "Leave Rachel alone."

Rick snorted. "Guess I know why she's wearing pants today - the Glee bicycle must have bruises on her knees from -" He crumpled, a fist flying before Rachel could scream.

_Who - what -_ Rachel turned to see Puck retracting his arm. _No!_ "Noah! _Damn it,_ Noah, you shouldn't have - you shouldn't have done that, I've -" _You can't go back to juvenile detention because of me, you just can't..._

"You know what, Rachel, you're _right_ , I'm the _last_ person that shoulda done that." Puck shook out his hand, glaring at Finn. "But _some_ one had to."

Finn swallowed. "Rachel -"

Rachel shook her head, taking Puck by the elbow. "Come on, Noah, quickly, before -"

"I see you've decided to put that hideous hairdo of yours to work on the floor, Rick, good job!" Sue Sylvester strode into the gaggle of students, shoving aside the spectators and nudging the unconscious teen with her foot. "Streisand. What happened."

Rachel licked her lips and swallowed, looking to Puck. "Noah was defending me, Coach Sylvester. Rick was - he said that - that I -"

"He said something about Rachel and my fist slipped and hit him in the face," Puck muttered. _And it'll slip and hit him again if it has to._

Rachel frowned, stepping in front of Puck. "Coach Sylvester, you can't - please, you can't report Noah, he was protecting me."

"Protecting, defending, you're just one needy little diva." Sue frowned thoughtfully. "I won't say anything unless Ronald McDonald on the floor here says he's going to the police." She smacked him none too gently on the face. "Hey, Sleeping Ugly, I can't find even a frog to kiss you, get your carcass off my floor."

Rick blinked awake slowly. "You son of a bitch, you just -"

"Ah, ah, ah...Do you really want to talk about what you said to little miss honor roll over there?" Sylvester stabbed her finger in the center of his forehead. "She did manage to get a teacher fired for a crush, and that's the one who ran her little club before Pollyanna. Wanna find out what she could do to you?"

Rachel flushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. _I didn't know she knew about that._

"Badass, Berry," Puck whispered. "You're the one that turned in Ryerson?"

Rachel shrugged. _He was ruining my career._

Puck laughed. "Dude gave me the creeps anyway."

Rick stood slowly, glaring.

"And if you're thinking you'll just wait till later, it'll still piss off Broadway Barbie, might want to reconsider." Sue turned to the crowd. "Anyone hear what he said?" The Glee boys and the lunch ladies all nodded. She shrugged at the irate hockey player. "Your call, Carrot Top." Sue frowned at Puck. "And _don't_ make me regret not calling your probation officer, Puckerman." With that admonition, she left the group to sort themselves out.

Finn stepped between Rick and Rachel. "Look, just forget it and get out of here, I'll forget what you were saying about my girlfriend and you won't have to get your ass kicked."

Rick snorted. "I'll get out of here, but only 'cause I don't do Puck's leftovers. You might wanna check that yourself, Hudson, your girlfriend seemed pretty cozy with that walking STD."

Rachel stepped around Finn to slap Rick, the sound echoing through the cafeteria.

_Whoa, what the fuck?_ Puck gaped at her. "Berry -"

"Rach -" Finn's eyes were wide with alarm.

Rachel skirted around the three boys to Coach Sylvester at the door. "I'll see you after school for my detention," she told Sue curtly, and left the room.

"You too, Wannabe Weasley." Sue gestured at Rick, who followed her out.

"What did you _do_ to her, dude?" Finn's eyes were wide as he stared at Puck. "Where did that come from?"

Puck shook his head. "I didn't do _anything_ , dude, I just drove her home and talked to her about my shit."

Mercedes approached the two of them, grabbing a lunch tray. "Looks like Rachel got her mojo back," she offered, joining them on line.

"But -" Finn frowned. "But when did she lose it?"

"Probably somewhere watching you watching Q and Sam," Puck muttered darkly. _What the_ fuck _,_ shut it, _Puckerman._

"I told you, I don't want Quinn, I want to be with Rachel." Finn ran his hands through his hair. "I just need to figure out how to convince her."

Mercedes raised a brow. "Finn, you're sweet, but if Puck is the one defending Rachel's honor, you have even more to worry about than convincing her of that. Is that why you're taking her to that party tomorrow?"

Finn frowned. "I'm not taking her anywhere tomorrow. What party?"

Mercedes shook her head and shrugged. "She asked me to go shopping with her tomorrow morning for a house party, that's all I know."

"Anything _you_ wanna share, Puck?" Hudson's eyes narrowed at his friend.

"Maybe if you didn't treat her like a dirty little secret she wouldn't feel like she was one." _Asshole_. Puck squared his shoulders. "She was bummed, I told her to come out tomorrow to San's."

"Santana's?!" Finn's jaw dropped. "You - you can't be serious, Santana will -"

"I'll what?" Santana looked them all up and down. "I heard I missed some drama."

Mercedes grinned. "Rick tried to get fresh with Rachel, Puck punched him and when he woke up and tried again Rachel slapped him."

Santana laughed. "You gotta be kidding me. Who's got the video?"

Mercedes pointed back to the New Directions table. "Artie, of course."

Santana nodded. "Good. I need to see this. Maybe Berry isn't a complete and utter tragedy after all."

Puck smirked. "I'm bringing her tomorrow."

Santana quirked a brow. "You are?" She frowned thoughtfully. "Fine, but she's gotta dress and act like a human, you're in charge of that."

"I'm takin' her shopping in the morning," Mercedes offered.

Santana looked her over again. "Acceptable. Get her heels."

"She's already wearing 'em," Puck remarked. _Really fucking well._

Santana's gaze snapped back to him. "You seem awfully cozy with her today. Heard you came in with her this morning."

Brittany joined the cluster. "With who? What did I miss? Why was Coach Sylvester talking about Harry Potter? Are there wizards here? Are we hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year?"

Santana rolled her eyes indulgently. "She was talking to the red-haired kid, Brit, you know how she is with nicknames."

"Oh, right." Brittany pouted at Santana. "But does that mean no wizards?"

"No, honey." Santana smirked. "But Puck is going to work some magic on Berry and bring her to the party tomorrow."

Brittany's eyes went wide as she grinned. "Puckleberry! I love Puckleberry! It's my favorite."

Finn floundered for a reply, forestalled when Santana stuck out her hand.

"Save it, Hudson. We all know she dumped your ass yesterday and Puckerman here is too happy to celebrate his homeland or whatever." Santana waved off his attempted response. "You bring that crap to my party and we're gonna have a problem. Brit likes Puckleberry, leave her alone. You wanna get back with Berry, you do it on your own time."

Puck blinked and turned back to the lunch line.

Finn turned to Mercedes as Santana and Brittany brushed past him. "Am I - is this weird or is it just me? I don't know what happened to Rachel since yesterday."

Mercedes sighed. "Finn. Rachel told you what the problem was. And then when some idiot says some crap, you don't even jump to her defense. Any girl would be flattered if a guy was defending her honor." She shook her head. " _Especially_ when that guy could end up back in juvie for doing it."

Puck rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

Finn frowned. "I - I guess. I just - I don't react like that though, you know? I'm not that guy."

"You didn't react at _all,_ dude," Puck blurted. "And then you called her your _girlfriend_ again. I think you're lucky she didn't follow up by slapping you."

"Not helping, Puck," Mercedes chastised. "Get your lunch and keep your head down. You already lucked out today." She lowered her voice to continue. "Sorry we didn't realize what was up with you."

Puck shook his head and shoved the empty tray back to Finn. "Don't sweat it," he muttered, and headed for the exit.

* * *

Rachel exhaled roughly, dropping onto the piano bench and lowering her face into her hands. _What did I just get myself into..._

"Rachel?" Mr. Schue peered out of his office. "Is everything all right?"

She plastered on a smile. "Fine, Mr. Schuester, sorry to disturb you. I can leave if you need to work."

He joined her at the piano, shaking his head with a frown. "No, it's fine, I just - well, talking to Puck yesterday showed me I missed a few things with you guys. I just want to be sure you're okay." He blinked. "Nice outfit."

Rachel flushed. "I - I wanted to try something different." _I don't know if it was worth all of_ this, _though..._ She cleared her throat. "Thank you."

The Glee Club director smiled. "You're welcome." He raised a brow. "Did something else happen at lunch? The club was worried about you guys yesterday."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Mr. Schue, I appreciate the sentiment but we both know no one in that club is actually concerned with me as a person, just as a voice." She sighed. "And one they don't want to hear at that."

Mr. Schuester took a long breath. "I know it can be difficult for you in Glee, but that doesn't mean no one cares. You can be a tough person to handle."

"You don't think I know that?" she burst out. "I am admittedly high maintenance and driven, but I would hope that people who care about me can understand that and not _persecute_ me for it. I make mistakes, I might try too hard, but at least I'm _trying_ , and you and I _both_ know you can't say the same for everyone in this club." _Rachel!_ She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Mr. Schue, I'm -"

He waved away the apology. "You're right, I do know that." He shrugged. "You've always known what you want, and you're not afraid to go after it with everything you have. That's intimidating to people who aren't as together as you."

Rachel snorted. "I just got myself detention from Coach Sylvester, Mr. Schue. I would hardly call that being 'together'."

The choir director frowned. "Detention? What happened?"

"Dick the Stick thought Berry would fall at his feet and when my fist in his face didn't fix that, she did." Puck shoved his hands in his pockets and approached the piano. "Figured you'd be here."

Mr. Schuester shook his head. "The fun never stops for you two." He stood and gestured to the piano bench. "I'll be in my office if either of you needs me." He gave Puck a small smile. "No email other than Carmel, but I emailed there to see if they'll share her info."

Puck swallowed. "Thanks, Mr. Schue. It - it means a lot."

Rachel frowned. "You _deserve_ the help, Noah, how many times must I tell you? You're a much better person than you give yourself credit for, and other people can see that as well as I do, if they cared to."

Their teacher smiled. "Leaving you in Rachel's capable hands," he murmured.

Puck rolled his eyes and sat. "You keep saying that, I might believe it sometime."

The brunette huffed. "How about now?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Too easy. Try again next week, maybe."

She swatted his arm. "Horrid."

He rolled his eyes again. "Whatever." He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "You okay?"

Rachel cleared her throat and set her hands to the keys to softly play scales. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Puck snorted. "Berry, I have never seen you slap anyone, and I don't think you meant to either. Plus, it's _you_. You have to use wild honeycomb sourced honey in your tea because beekeeping is too confining for the bees. You don't _do_ things like that."

She worried her lower lip between her teeth. "My hand just - _reacted_. I don't - I don't know what happened, really."

Puck nudged her shoulder with his. "If it helps, he had it coming. I don't think you're in any danger of hauling off and beating people at random."

"Noah!" Rachel shook her head vehemently. "Definitely not."

He grinned. "So quit stressing about it. Just be glad we'll still be back in time for dinner."

She inhaled sharply. "Dinner."

Puck held his hands up. "I won't say anything, promise. Up to you whether you want to or not."

She cringed. "They'll be so disappointed in me."

He rolled his eyes again. "Not even. He was asking for it, Rachel. It was kind of awesome."

She chuckled and shook her head. "I appreciate you saying so, Noah, but I doubt my fathers would agree." She frowned. "Did you completely skip lunch?"

He shrugged. "Whatever. Not a big deal."

Rachel cleared her throat. "Thank you for coming to check on me." _Thank you for caring enough._

Puck raised a brow. "Does that mean I get some boob?" He leaned towards her, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Noah!" _And just a brief reminder that he is still_ Puck, _as well._ She flushed, looking around the room. "This is neither the time nor the place -"

"But maybe later? Awesome," he interjected with a smirk. _Wasn't a no._

She rolled her eyes. _That's what you get for diplomacy, Rachel._ "Incorrigible." The corner of her mouth twitched into a grin.

He chuckled _._ "Uh-huh. That's what I thought." He glanced up at the clock. "Almost time to go ditch math for me. What's your next class?"

Rachel made a sour face. "My own torture - history."

Puck raised a brow. "You know, if you already have to do detention..."

She gasped. "Cut class? I would _never!"_ She glanced at him with a grin. "I find a reason for them to _send_ me out of class instead, or else I get a pass from Mr. Schue."

Puck shook his head. _Mini-badass. Who woulda thought._ "Who are you and what have you done with Rachel Berry?" He stood as the bell rang. "C'mon, I'll walk you."

She stood and smoothed her hands down her shirt. _That might not be a bad idea._ "Thank you, Noah." She peered towards the office. "Bye, Mr. Schue."

Their director waved through the window as they left the choir room.

"So, other than that dipshit, good day?" Puck glanced around as they walked the hall. "Do I win?"

Rachel frowned. "Win _what_ , exactly?"

He shrugged. "You didn't think anyone would look twice, I said they'd have to get in line behind me."

She shook her head. "Yes, but there was no wager associated with that statement."

He raised a brow. "There shoulda been. You just wouldn't agree." He grinned. "I mean, don't I deserve something for having more faith in you than you did?"

_You did, didn't you. I didn't even think of it like that._ She blushed as they stopped outside her classroom. "Thank you for the vote of confidence," she offered quietly, and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Puck smirked. "It's a start." His eyes went dark as he met her gaze. "We'll see about later."

Rachel swallowed as her throat went dry. _I shouldn't be anticipating that as much as I think I am._ "I - Noah -"

He shook his head."Later, Berry." He blew her a kiss and sauntered down the hall.

Finn frowned thunderously from his vantage point at the other end of the hall.

* * *

Rachel packed her homework into her roller bag, taking a deep breath before entering the bathroom. _It's just a half hour detention, served with Coach Sylvester, who in this particular instance, is actually reasonable._ She washed her hands, splashing cool water against her cheeks. _It will be fine, and Noah will be waiting._ She gave her reflection a small smile. _And isn't_ that _surreal - he'll be waiting and I'm happy about it._ She jumped as the door flung open.

"Man Hands." Quinn stalked into the room, leaning against the counter. "So what exactly are you playing at here?"

_Of course everything would be a game._ Rachel dried her face and hands slowly, turning her back to the blonde. "I'm not 'playing at' anything, Quinn." She threw the paper towel in the trash and retrieved her bag. "I have a detention to get to."

Quinn narrowed her gaze at Rachel. "I heard something went down at lunch."

Rachel shrugged. "I had a disagreement with Rick, which ended in me slapping him. Unfortunately that's frowned upon, and thus, I have to pay the consequence." _If only you paid for yours..._

Quinn sniffed. "Or you're thinking you need to be a bad girl for Puck to want you."

Rachel glared. "I find that exceedingly insulting, to both myself and Noah." She pursed her lips. "And considering you are currently keeping Noah from having any contact with his daughter, I find it amazing that you are even _remotely_ concerned with whom he associates."

Quinn folded her arms, frowning. "I already said I'm just doing what's best for her. Shelby doesn't want anything to do with Lima or with you, and I don't blame her a bit."

Rachel stiffened at the blow. "Then that's _another_ thing you share in common. Aside from the irresponsible young mother experience."

Quinn glared. "You – you _bitch_ , how dare you –"

Rachel glared right back. "How dare I? How about _you_? You hate me for the fact that I told Finn, and I can understand that," - _some days I even hate myself for how callous I was -_ "but to think you would lie about something so earth-shattering, so life-changing –"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh, please – we both know the only reason you said anything was you couldn't wait to get me out of the way and have Finn to yourself –"

Rachel shook her head. "Whether I wanted Finn or not, you were lying to him and you were refusing to allow Noah any part of his child. He was trying to help and trying to be there, and you just shut him out like he was some degenerate."

Quinn scoffed. "He ended up in juvie after driving through an ATM. How can you say he's not?"

Rachel looked at her skeptically. "Easily, when he was venting his anger and frustration about not living up to your standards for participation in a significant event in both your lives!"

"I don't know how significant Q considers that," Santana remarked from the doorway. She moved aside so Brittany could enter behind her. "You're gonna be late, Berry."

Rachel gasped, glancing at the clock and at her unexpected ally. "Th-thanks, Santana."

The brunette jerked her head toward the door. "Thank me by getting your ass out of here. Q and I are gonna chat."

Rachel glanced between the two girls and made hasty exit.

* * *

Puck glanced at the clock and down the hall. _Where the fuck is Rachel?_ He winced. _And don't think about how she's Rachel and not Berry in my head..._

Finn turned the corner and frowned. "What're you doing here?"

Puck snorted. "Free hallway, Hudson. I can be swinging from the ceiling if I want."

"You would, too," Finn grumbled.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude. What are you doing here?"

Finn straightened. "I wanted to make sure Stick didn't give Rachel a hard time in detention."

"Give me more credit than that, Frankenteen. Yentl will be in here with me, Howdy Doody is serving his detention with Tanaka and the women's wrestling team." Sue Sylvester narrowed her gaze at Puck. "You volunteering to have this on your record?"

"Absolutely not!" _Whether he is or he isn't,_ I'm _not going to allow it._ Rachel skidded to a halt in the midst of the boys. "Noah is my ride home today, he was just making sure I made it and knew to meet him in the parking lot. _Right?"_

Puck nodded. "What she said."

Sue turned to the quarterback. "And you, Lurch? You want to serve this detention with your girlfriend?"

Rachel cleared her throat. "I am _not_ his girlfriend, and _regardless_ of his wishes, I have work to do, I have no need for company." She pushed past them into the classroom.

Sue raised a brow. "Wow, Hudson, I think that's the first time I've seen her do anything other than fall at your feet." She waved a hand. "Now scram, this is gonna be painful enough without you two." She followed Rachel in and shut the door, leaving Finn and Puck staring through the glass.

* * *

Quinn glared at Santana. "I have nothing to say to you, Santana. I have no _problem_ with you."

Santana nodded. "That's good, 'cause we have problems with you. What are you doing with this baby drama? And why the hell didn't you talk to us about Puckerman harassing you?"

Quinn turned to check her lip gloss in the mirror. "I can handle it. I didn't need any help."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Honey, in case you missed it, you were knocked up by the Man Whore of McKinley, tried lying about it to Finnocence, and are currently dating a large-mouthed bass. You need a helluva lot more help than Brit-Brit and I can give."

Quinn's frown deepened. "No one asked you, Santana, so just take it somewhere else."

"I'm right where I need to be, chica." Santana raised a brow. "In case you haven't noticed, Berry is winning on this one."

Quinn sniffed. "I wasn't aware it was a competition."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Sure, and Schue is straightening his hair as we speak. You forget who you're talking to. You nearly assassinated me to make sure Sylvester chose you as captain. Everything is a competition with you."

Quinn's jaw clenched as she turned to the mirror again. "That was different."

"No, it isn't, but you tell yourself whatever you want." Santana approached behind her, hands on her hips. "All I'm here to tell you is Berry is coming tomorrow with Puck, and I don't want any trouble out of you. If you can't play nice, keep it to yourself. Don't ruin my party with your wounded ego. _Comprendes_?"

Quinn glared in the mirror. "You're letting him bring her to your party. You're ruining it all by yourself."

Santana shook her head, turning towards Brittany. "Brit loves Puckleberry. What Brit wants, she gets."

Brittany nodded. "You don't want him anyway. And they have a cuter couple name. Do you have a name with Sam? Quam? That doesn't sound good. Evbray? Fevans? Maybe that one..."

Santana smirked. "Nothing as good as Puckleberry, babe, you're right." She leaned over to whisper in Brittany's ear.

Brittany giggled and nodded. "I do like that one the best."

Santana grinned and held out her pinky. "Remember, Blondie, don't bring your bad juju to my party. You'll keep your mouth shut or you'll keep your ass home." She hooked pinkies with Brittany and left Quinn staring in the mirror.

* * *

Puck blew out a breath, drumming the steering wheel. _She's gotta be done soon, right? It's detention, not interrogation._ He shook his head at Finn's car in the lot. _And we'll just get out of here as fast as we can._ He started the truck and moved to a spot near the doors.

* * *

"Well, you survived your detention, Kosher Kitchen, now get out."

Rachel glanced up at the clock. "Why thank you, Coach Sylvester. With pleasure." She stood and gathered her textbooks, heading for the door.

Sue grimaced. "Streisand."

Rachel paused, turning back to the teacher. "Yes?"

"What happened today? The jeans, Puckerman as your bodyguard and Hudson kicked to the curb? Do I need to retreat to my fully equipped and excellently appointed bomb shelter?"

Rachel blinked. "I - honestly, it's all shocking to me as well. Finn and I...we have a complicated history and a deep abiding bond, but -"

Sue snorted. "Give me a break, you set your beady little eyes on him and made sure he knew Fabray was lying. What's complicated? You stole him, and then found out he wasn't the poor knight in shining armor you thought, huh?"

Rachel inhaled sharply. "I - that is, Finn -"

Sue waved her off. "Nice try, but I'm not buying. At least I know it's not a sign of the End of Days." She grabbed her journal from the corner of her desk. "Now get out of here and don't make ever make me do this again."

Rachel swallowed hard and nodded, quietly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Puck looked up as the door opened. _Finally._ He hopped out of the truck to open the passenger door. "It's about _time_ , Berry, I was starting to think you ditched out a different exit."

Rachel gave a wan smile. "Sorry, Noah, Coach Sylvester kept me a little longer than expected."

Puck frowned. "You okay? What happened?"

She sighed as she climbed into the truck. _Unwanted self-reflection._

Handing her bag into the car, Puck ran back around to the drivers' side. "C'mon, Rachel, what happened? Am I gonna have to kick her ass too?"

Rachel frowned. "Why are you so interested in defending my honor, Noah? Is it just to...to cop a feel or whatever it's called?" _Why are you fighting for me when my boyfriend won't?_

"Whoa whoa whoa. Where is this coming from?" _What the fuck did she do to you?_ Puck tapped on the steering wheel. "First off, I thought I was gonna get some boob as a reward, sure, but that's not why -" He smirked as she rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, not the _only_ reason." He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "You, like, defended me, when no one else gave a damn. You came to freaking _juvie_ to find me and make sure I was okay, all right? That shit _means_ something to me. So I'm trying to pay it forward or whatever." _And because you deserve it._ He winced. _Shit. Thinking again._

Rachel nodded slowly. "Do you think I stole Finn from Quinn?"

Puck snorted. "Hell yeah, but he was good and ready to be stolen."

Rachel flinched. "I - that wasn't - I didn't mean -"

Puck shook his head. "You didn't steal from an _old_ person or anything, you stole a boyfriend. That shit happens." He raised a brow. "I have no basis to judge and you know it."

Rachel flushed. "I - that was thoughtless of me to ask you, of all people. But...Sue said..."

Puck cursed softly as he caught movement in his rear view mirror. "Sylvester talks out of her ass 99.9 percent of the time. Pay no attention to anything she says. Are you ready to go? Finn's making a move." He nodded out the window towards Finn's car approaching.

Rachel clenched her eyes shut. "Yes, please. I don't want to talk to him right now."

Puck threw the car into reverse, shooting a sarcastic salute at Finn as they drove past.

* * *

Finn punched the dashboard as Puck's truck passed him. "Damn it, Rachel, I just want to talk to you." He turned to follow them out of the lot.

* * *

Puck turned to Rachel as they approached a stop sign. "What did she say to get under your skin anyway? I figured you knew better than to pay attention to her."

Rachel fiddled with the zipper on her bag. "I - I _do_ , but...she said...she said I told Finn about Beth to be sure I got him from Quinn and now I figured out that he's not the 'poor knight in shining armor' I thought he was."

_And there goes the 0.1 percent where Sylvester has a point_. Puck raised a brow. "What do you think?"

Rachel took a deep breath, glancing out the side view mirror. "I think -" _Can't be._ She narrowed her eyes at the reflection in the mirror. "I think we're being followed."

Puck frowned into the rear view. "He's got balls."

Rachel glowered. "Only when he wants to, otherwise he's a whiny little boy." She clapped a hand over her mouth.

Puck burst out laughing. "Wow, tell me how you _really_ feel."

"Oh, Noah!" Rachel's cheeks were crimson. "I cannot believe I said that." She narrowed her gaze at him. "What is it about you that makes me say these things?"

Puck shook his head. "Don't look at me, Little Miss 'I got Ryerson canned'. That badass is in you all by yourself. I just nurture it more than Hudson."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "He doesn't encourage it at all. I feel like he just -"

"Wants you to be Quinn?" Puck gave a wry smile.

Rachel bit her lip. "Yes," she admitted quietly. "That's exactly what I think he wants. Except he wants me to be a version of Quinn he can be the dominant partner in the relationship with."

Puck shook his head. "You say 'dominant' and my mind goes to that black leather outfit. Do you own a whip?"

"Noah!" Rachel smacked his arm. "I'm trying to deal with some significant life decisions and you -"

"What's there to decide? I told you, you need to know he wants you, and you just told me he wants you to be the kinder, gentler Quinn. Forget that. I just want you to be you." _And why the_ fuck _is that relevant, Puckerman?_ "I mean, like, not like I want you -" _except that I_ do _, fuck_..."You know what I mean, right?" _Someone's got to..._

She glanced at the reflection of Finn's car behind them. "I think I do. You're not talking about _actual_ lust for me but -"

Puck shook his head. "Then you're _not_ getting it, 'cause I'd definitely throw down if you gave me the chance. I just don't want you to think that's why I'm saying there's no decision to make. You shouldn't jump into anything anyway. But _I'd_ jump onto _you_ in a heartbeat. Let's get that straight."

Rachel blushed deeply. "Understood."

"Why did you come to juvie anyway?" He turned to look at her. "For real. You could've sent a letter that said I'm a good guy who did a good thing if that was all. You'd even have a pen pal to put on your resume if you just didn't want me to feel forgotten."

She shrugged. "I told you - I couldn't stand to think of you alone in there, when I knew it was my fault that you got to that point."

"You tracked me down, _lied_ about who you were to officers of the law, just to say hi." He shook his head. "That's a little extreme, even for you."

_I never expected him to put that much thought into it._ She exhaled, folding her hands in her lap and meeting his gaze. "You said I didn't know what I did by telling Finn, but I do, and I did even then. I just chose to overlook it." She swallowed hard. "I could have done many things with the knowledge of Quinn's infidelity. I could have focused on you and how cruelly she was locking you out. But instead I saw Quinn lying to Finn and I purposely ignored how it would affect anyone else besides him." _And I shouldn't have. Imagine how different things would be..._ "You were in juvenile detention, alone and abandoned, because I wanted Finn Hudson. And Finn wasn't worth it." She shook her head. "Neither was I."

Puck scoffed. "Don't say that. Can't blame you for not thinking of Q." He cleared his throat. "And uh, can't really blame you not for thinking of _me_ either, we weren't exactly -"

Rachel held up a hand. "Noah, whether you considered us friends or not, the fact is that _I_ did, in the privacy of my mind, and that should have guided me." _But instead, I was fixated on Finn._ She sought his gaze. "I knew it wasn't going to go well for you and Quinn, but I never intended for there to be such dire consequences for you. A stint in juvenile detention is a serious matter, one that could affect the rest of your life. And no one seemed to care, not even your purported friends." She looked down at her lap. "No letter could fix that."

Puck shrugged and turned the corner, checking the rear view. "Didn't really give anyone _reason_ to care."

"No one should need a reason to care about someone in pain. Or to care about _anyone_ , for that matter." She shook her head with a frown. "There shouldn't be _reasons_ , you shouldn't need to _earn_ someone's love every day."

Puck chuckled. "Talking to me, or to Frankenteen back there?"

Rachel scowled. "Both, I think." She shook her head. "What do I do with him?"

Puck quirked a brow. "Hudson? Whatever you want that isn't getting back together. The weekend, Berry, just let him have one weekend seeing you doing your thing again, without him."

_And what exactly_ is _my thing?_ She blew out a breath. "I know, and to be quite honest, I'm thinking more in terms of how I might convince him to stop stalking me. After today, that's the _last_ thing I want."

Puck glanced at her. "Yeah, today...kinda nuts, huh?"

Rachel rolled her eyes."That would be the understatement of the year. I don't even know what happened, but all I know is..."

"You feel _good_." Puck nodded at the flash of emotion across her face. _Mini-badass. This is gonna be fun._ "Yup, you feel damn good. You did _you_ , Berry. Dick the Stick was asking for it, and you didn't wait for anyone to come to your rescue. You took care of it yourself, and it feels good."

"It _does_ ," she admitted. "It shouldn't feel so good, but it _does_." She pressed a hand to her heart. "He was shocked, and that somehow made it even better."

Puck smirked. "You're a badass, babe, you should let it out more often."

"You keep telling me that, but I'm not entirely sure it's not just self-serving." She smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Two badasses are better than one, right?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's true. But I wasn't even thinking of that. It's just..." He shrugged. "Badass looks good on you."

She blushed. "Thank you, Noah." She bit her lip as they pulled into the driveway.

Puck blew out a breath. "So how do you want to play this?"

She frowned as Finn's car slowed and parked in front of her house. "I'm going to tell him to go home. I don't want to 'play this' at all."

Puck snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll just take that and leave." He shook his head. "Am I getting out of the car with you, you wanna let me in the house first...?"

"Please get out of the car with me, and I'll let you into the house. I will talk to Finn." She narrowed her gaze in the rear view. "But if he doesn't leave within five minutes, please come back out."

_I'll try to give him five minutes..._ Puck nodded. "Sounds good." _But if I don't like what's going on, I'm coming back out anyway._

Rachel took several slow, deep breaths. _You can do this. Just tell him to go home._

"Rachel." Puck sought her gaze. "Are you okay? You sound like you're gonna pass out."

"It shouldn't be this hard to be in love," she whispered aloud. "Should it?" She raised her eyes to his. "I - I deserve more than to wonder, all the time, whether he's wondering about her. I know I do. But somehow, it all... _I_ got so lost that I don't know..."

"You would never let me break you." _And I wouldn't try to._ Damn it, _Puckerman._ Puck shook his head. "The Rachel Berry who got under my skin is a pain in the ass because she's so damn sure of herself. You're not supposed to be _lost,_ Rachel. Our people already spent years wandering in the desert." He rolled his eyes. "Just another thing he'll never understand."

A chuckle burst out of her and she exhaled shakily. "You know, you're going to regret it when you can't get rid of me, Noah Puckerman. Whether you like it or not, you're actually a really good friend."

He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "Don't let that get around, okay? You're gonna ruin my rep." He winked. "Let's get this over with."

"The sooner, the better," Rachel agreed. "I've had quite enough for one day, thank you."

Puck hopped out of the truck with a laugh. "I haven't even started yet, though," he teased.

"Noah!" Rachel shook her head as he opened her door. "You're making me blush, that's not going to help matters."

He stepped back with a scowl. "Fine, sorry, just joking around."

_Rachel! Stop it._ She laid a hand on his arm. "No, _I'm_ sorry, Noah, I'm agitated myself." She glanced over at Finn's car. "This is just unacceptable."

Puck lowered his shoulders and jerked his head towards the car. "So go tell him, I'll wait here." _Where I can get to you if he tries to be an ass._

_As much as I might want the support..._ She shook her head. "Come with me, I'll let you into the house first. I need to talk to him alone."

Finn watched suspiciously as Rachel and Puck approached her front door. "She can get into the house by her - why is he - why is he going in?" Finn's jaw dropped open as Puck took Rachel's bag and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

Rachel took a deep breath and marched over to the car. _Once more, with feeling._

* * *


	3. Chasing the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's determined to talk to Rachel, Puck's determined to watch over her...and then some. A shopping trip too. And Puckleberry begins...

 

**Chapter 3: Chasing the Sun**

* * *

_This is really weird._ Puck looked around Rachel's bedroom, dropping her book bag and his in the corner. _I don't think I was ever alone in here, even when we were dating._ He peeked out the window, watching Rachel intently. _You need me, I'm not waiting five minutes._

* * *

Finn jumped out of his car at her approach. "Rachel, I -"

Rachel held up a hand. "You are being _ridiculous_ , Finn. I told you I don't want to speak with you, and that I am not going to just 'go back to being together', as you so eloquently requested this morning. So _please_ -"

"I just want to be sure you're okay." Finn ducked his head. "I should have done more today, with Rick. You shouldn't have had to deal with him yourself."

Rachel scoffed. "I _didn't_ have to deal with him myself, actually, but I chose to do so before Noah did something more severe." She pursed her lips. "It seems he just _automatically_ defended me when that cretin impugned my honor."

Finn frowned, shaking his head. "I have no idea what an imp has to do with anything, but _Puck's_ the one who was in Juvie, not -"

She shook her head. "He's supposed to be your _best friend_ , Finn, what -"

"He got Quinn pregnant!" He looked at her incredulously. "How do you -"

"She's not an _angel_ , Finn!" Rachel met his gaze with an angry one of her own. "She's not a saint, and she is _certainly_ not dumb. How can you judge him so harshly but still love her?"

"I - I don't -" He sighed in frustration. "Is that what you really think?"

Rachel swallowed hard, looking away. "Yes. I do." She shook her head and looked up at him. "And I _shouldn't_ , Finn, I shouldn't think so." She drew herself up. "So I'm telling you again, until you can prove to me that you love me, no one else, and that this isn't some competition with Sam, or Puck or...killing time until Quinn is free again..." She blew out a breath. "I can't be with you."

"Rachel, it's not like that, it's not like that at all!" He took her by the shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "I'm with _you_ , that's all I care about."

"But those are only _words_ , Finn." Rachel grimaced. "When that heathen implied that I was some sort of loose woman, some harlot to be passed around, you did nothing. You _said_ nothing. _Noah_ , at the risk of his own liberty, _physically_ reacted in my defense. How am I supposed to feel about that? What am I supposed to think?"

Finn frowned. "What do you mean? I'm just - I'm just not that guy, Rachel, I don't beat people up or run over ATMs. Is that really what you want?"

Rachel blew out a breath. _He doesn't understand at all._ "No, Finn, I'm not expecting you to suddenly become a delinquent. But I would have thought _some_ form of protest would be warranted, or some move to protect me." She shrugged out of his grasp and folded her arms. "Noah risked his freedom and future well-being to defend my honor, without a thought." She raised a brow. "What were you thinking when Rick was harassing me?"

"Uh...I was thinking that..." He shook his head. "I don't know what that matters, we're not talking about him, we're talking about us, right?"

Rachel sighed. "Yes, but that is exactly what I mean. I'm your girl- _ex_ -girlfriend, and someone is essentially accusing me of being a...a _whore_ , and you can't tell me what you were thinking when you heard that?"

Finn scuffed his sneaker on the driveway. "I wasn't really thinking, I guess. I told him to quit it, though, doesn't that count?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It would if it had solved anything. But he persisted and in fact _increased_ his attack, yet you didn't say anything then."

"I didn't have a chance!" He clasped his hands at the back of his head. "Between Puck and then you -"

"Exactly, Finn. That is exactly my point. Noah and I took care of it. You just... _stood_ there." She swallowed hard. "What would you have done if it were Quinn?"

He shook his head in frustration. "Rachel..."

"Answer the question, Finn." She pinned him with a glare. "What would you have done? I guarantee you have an answer. What would you have said?"

* * *

Puck frowned at his reflection in the window. _This is not looking good. But at least Rachel looks okay. She actually looks pretty pissed._ He smirked. _Sorry, Hudson, but it looks like you're gonna have to do better than whatever you're doing now..._

* * *

Finn pursed his lips for a moment before responding. "I would have done the same thing. I would've told him to stop."

"And if he didn't?" she pressed. "What then?"

"I -" Finn threw his hands up. "I don't know, Rachel, what do you want me to say? That I should've beaten him up? That I should've gotten a record too?"

Rachel made a sound of disgust. "Honestly, Finn, even telling me you wanted to hit him would mean something. But you were just...a _spectator_. And that's what hurts. You were - you may as well have not even been there."

Finn frowned. "So you want Puck now. That's what you're telling me."

It was Rachel who threw up her hands. "I'm telling you that you didn't even think to protect me or stand up for me. I'm saying you just watched it all happen like it had nothing to do with you!"

* * *

Puck narrowed his gaze as they both started gesturing. _I don't think I like where this is going. And I don't think Rachel wants to have a huge fight in her driveway, either..._

* * *

Finn ran his hands through his hair. "It _didn't_! _You're_ the one who came in looking all... _different_...and -"

Rachel closed her eyes for a heartbeat and held up a hand. "Did you _really_ just say that to me?" She shook her head as Finn started to sputter. "Don't even bother, Finn. You could have just cut to the chase and said I brought it on myself. And as many a female will tell you, that kind of thinking is thoroughly unacceptable. You'll be leaving now."

Finn's frown deepened. "What did I say now? Rachel, I -"

"Finn, please. Just go home." She turned away. "I would suggest you speak to your mother or some other member of the opposite sex if you need to know why that statement was so offensive."

Finn put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Rach, come on, you're being crazy now."

"The only one who calls her crazy is _me_ , Hudson, and that's only 'cause she knows what I mean." Puck positioned himself out of their immediate space, but close enough to intervene. "You okay, Rachel?"

She shrugged Finn off and nodded. "Finn was just leaving." She turned back to the startled quarterback. " _Weren't_ you."

He looked from Rachel to Puck and back again. "Rachel -"

She blew out a breath, gesturing at Puck for one minute before she replied. "Finn, I told you to prove to me that you're thinking of me. At this point, you've proven you're not thinking at _all_ , not about me, and certainly not about yourself. I'd like you to leave while we're still civil."

Throwing his hands up once more, Finn spun on his heel and stalked back to the car. He glanced back once before speeding off.

"You okay? Seriously." Puck stuffed his hands in his pockets before moving to stand at Rachel's shoulder. He gazed after the tail lights of Finn's retreat.

"That wasn't five minutes," Rachel murmured. "I was _fine_ , Noah."

"It didn't _look_ fine." Puck swore under his breath. _Shouldn't have said that._

Rachel turned to look at him. "You were - Noah, were you _spying_ on us?"

"No, I - I wasn't -" He ducked his head, peering at her from under his lowered brow. "I wasn't _spying,_ okay? I was just…" He sighed and muttered the rest. "Making sure you were okay."

Rachel drew in a sharp breath. _He was worried about me._ She licked her lips before replying. "Thank you, Noah."

He shook his head. "Whatever, I just - I just thought you went through enough today. Hudson needs to figure out when to quit."

Rachel's gaze softened. "Thank you. That's extremely considerate of you." She raised a brow. "So, dare I inquire whether you're going to do homework? Or should I just proceed as usual and direct you to the television until my fathers get home?"

Puck smirked. "Wanna make out?"

Rachel flushed. "Noah -"

"Oh, I'm gonna take the answer from that gorgeous blush you're working." He grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the door. "We've got some time before your dads get home..."

Rachel shivered, shaking her head. " _Noah_ -"

"You're the _only_ one who calls me that I don't want to punch, you know that?" He pulled her inside and closed the door.

She blinked. "No, I didn't."

He shook his head. "You said you were deeply grateful, wanna show me how much?"

Rachel set her hands on his shoulders and lifted up to quickly press her lips to his. "Thank you, Noah."

Puck smirked. "Hate to break it to you, babe, but I don't feel very thanked."

She stepped back with a small frown. "I am grateful, Noah, I just - _mmph!"_

Puck buried his hands in her hair, slanting his mouth across hers.

Rachel grabbed for his shoulders as her knees went weak. She whimpered as he licked at her lips.

He hauled her into his body, one hand still tangled in her hair as the other wrapped around her waist.

She shuddered against him, tearing her mouth away from his. "Noah, I - I _can't_ , not -"

He kissed her softly again and released her. "You can, but I'll cut you some slack." He smirked. "I like making out with you better in the skirts anyway."

"Noah!" Rachel flushed. "I may start wearing jeans just because of that."

He pouted. "You'd really deprive me of my spank bank material? So rude."

Rachel's mouth dropped open.

Puck stood back, folding his arms and shaking his head. "Y'know, standing there like that might give me different thoughts, hold that pose."

With an incoherent noise of protest, Rachel pushed past him and stormed up the stairs.

Puck laughed, and followed. "Sorry, babe, just telling the truth. Isn't honesty the right policy or whatever?"

"Best policy, and I am not your 'babe', Noah." Rachel winced. _Maybe I could have phrased that differently..._

He frowned, sighing. "Yeah, I know." _I don't even know what country she's in_... _Fuck._ "Do you think...could you, uh, please check your email?"

"Oh, Noah." Rachel crossed quickly to her laptop. "Of course." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry for snapping at you," she offered softly.

He shook his head, sitting on the edge of her bed and flopping backwards. "We're good, Berry. Relax." He chuckled. "My fault for starting to push."

She flushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "And my fault for enjoying it more than I think proper," she murmured.

He grinned and sat up. "I like the sound of that."

Rachel giggled, shaking her head. "That's all you're getting, Noah Puckerman." She blew out a breath as her computer finished starting up. "I'm checking my email."

Puck leaned forward. "Anything?"

Rachel scanned the screen. "Nothing, Noah, I'm sorry." She turned to look at him. "It's barely been twenty-four hours, I'd give her some time to check it."

Puck fell back again. "Yeah, no worries. I wasn't actually expecting a reply by now."

"Just _hoping_ for one." Rachel shook her head, crossing the room to stand in front of him. "You're allowed to be disappointed, you know. I won't tell."

He let his eyes wander down to her cleavage. "If you stay right there, I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna mind."

She straightened abruptly. "Noah!" She rolled her eyes and sat back down at the computer. "I'm glad you're not too distraught by the lack of response. Now what do you propose to do until my fathers get home?"

He leaned up on his elbows and patted the mattress next to him. "I can think of a few things."

Rachel fought a blush and frowned at him. "That's not what I was suggesting and you know it." She raised a brow. "Shall I just do my homework while you entertain yourself? And might I remind you that it was _your_ idea to accept the dinner invitation and return here?"

He raised a brow in return. "Did I complain? You asked a question, I answered real honestly. You wanna know what I wanna do while your dads are still out? I'd really love to touch your boobs. They look fucking awesome in that shirt, they have all day, and what little I got when we were dating left me wanting more. Santana's feel like those stress balls with the beads in 'em."

Rachel's mouth dropped open before she remembered herself and closed it. "That's...extremely honest of you, you're right."

Puck smirked. "You're welcome." He nodded towards her chest. "So?"

She sniffed. "Despite that...very _direct_ proposition, I'm going to opt to do some homework to steady myself before dinner."

He shrugged. "Your loss." He laid back down. "You gonna tell them about detention?"

She bit her lip. "I think I have to. Just in case." She sighed. "This town is too small to be assured no one _else_ will tell them."

"Yeah, you're right about that." He grimaced in memory. "That's how Ma found out I got hauled in for the ATM thing. The car got towed to Burt's, where else."

Rachel frowned. "Was she there?"

He snorted. "That might've been easier. Nah, he called her to ask what happened and give her a quote on the repairs."

She winced. "You didn't call her with your one call?"

Puck shook his head. "I didn't get a _chance_ to. The car got towed in before they finished my paperwork enough to let me at a phone. Burt knows the car, he called her before the tow truck even left."

Rachel winced again. "Your poor mother."

He sat up. "Poor her? Poor _me -_ I didn't even get a chance to explain, she came charging in yelling. She didn't even hug me, just smacked me in the back of the head." He rubbed the spot. "That hug from you was - well, whatever."

She frowned. "Noah? Does your mother not hug you?"

He shrugged. "Berry, I'm a _dude._ We don't do hugs."

She shook her head. " _Everyone_ needs a hug, Noah. I hug my fathers every night."

He waved her off. "Whatever, it's no big deal. This is a really weird conversation. I liked it better when we were talking about your boobs."

"Come here." Rachel stood with a sigh.

He pushed off the bed with a frown. "What."

"Will you just come here?" She waved him over. "I don't bite."

He smirked as he approached. "I remember differently."

She flushed. "That - it was - we were -" She shook her head. "Just get over here and let me hug you."

Puck froze in front of her. "Rachel -"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and shook her head again. "Put your arms around me and hug back."

He looked around the room. "You don't -"

She squeezed tighter. "Hug me back, Noah. It's only half as effective without your participation."

"I could say that about a lot of things," he murmured. He slipped his arms around her and sighed.

Rachel laid her head on Puck's chest, smiling as she heard his heart rate slow.

Puck closed his eyes, exhaling roughly and resting his cheek on her hair, the same way he had in the visiting room when she'd found him.

"Better?" she whispered.

"Shut up," he whispered back. He tightened his grip on her. "I'm feeling really good right now."

Her smile widened. "Good, that's exactly the point."

Puck rolled his eyes. "You gonna tell me all I need is more hugs and I'll be a kinder, gentler Puck?"

_I haven't noticed you letting go._ Rachel rubbed his back. "It couldn't hurt."

He lifted his head and leaned back to seek her gaze. "You volunteering to be my daily hug, Berry?"

"I - well, if it helps…" She bit her lip and nodded. "If it actually helps, Noah, I absolutely would."

"Good to know." He grinned and released her. "So basically I can feel your boobs every day without you complaining."

Rachel sputtered. "You - Noah! I don't mean for - for _lascivious_ purposes, I -"

"Whoa, what was that word?" Puck made a rewind gesture. "The one with the 'l', I'm betting it was something sexy."

"Lascivious," she repeated.

"It definitely _sounds_ sexy." He gave a theatrical growl. "Wanna repeat it in your bedroom voice?"

Rachel blushed furiously. "No, thank you."

Puck shrugged. "Suit yourself." He licked his lips. "Lascivious."

She nodded. "It means salacious, or lustful."

He purred low in his throat. "Say 'lustful' again."

"Noah!" Rachel shook her head and moved back to the computer. "I'm going to do some work."

"Aw, come on." Puck pouted. "Maybe I just need more hugs. You didn't even try."

Rachel fought a giggle. "I think you're quite fine."

"Ooo, you think I'm _fine."_ He chuckled. "I guess I can take that."

She rolled her eyes. "Did you bring anything even resembling work home with you?"

He gestured at his backpack leaning against her computer table. "I brought some stuff home. I think I can read something for English."

"Well, that's something." She picked it up and tossed it to him. "What are you reading?"

"Taming of the Shrew," he replied. "I actually don't mind Shakespeare. His stuff is kinda badass."

Rachel turned to search his face. "You understand Shakespeare?"

He rubbed a hand over his Mohawk. "Yeah, why?"

She let out a small giggle. "I just - I can't picture Noah Puckerman and Shakespeare." She smiled. "Then again, I didn't expect you to recognize the Don Quixote reference either." She tilted her head as she considered him. "You're actually full of hidden depths, do you realize that?"

Puck flushed under her scrutiny. "Whatever, it's just...I guess I dig that kind of old school knights and dragons and stuff. So like, Shakespeare has all these badass dudes, like Macbeth and Hamlet and shit. And then Don Quixote is all 'I'm gonna slay a dragon for this hot chick' and everyone else is like 'fuck that' and he just didn't care, y'know? He just did his thing and was awesome, so...yeah."

Rachel grinned and nodded. "Who else?"

He shook his head. "Nu-uh."

She folded her arms. "I don't believe that it's just Shakespeare and Don Quixote. You've read other things, if those are what you enjoy." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Three Musketeers."

He dropped his head. "Yeah, okay, that too." He blew out a breath. "Look, can we just call truce? You really _are_ gonna ruin my rep."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Noah, if you think I intend to tell anyone any of this, you're sorely mistaken." She gave a small smirk. "I actually enjoy knowing something unexpected about you that no one else knows."

"Y'know, maybe we should talk about the rules for tomorrow." He sat up, holding up a hand. "No talking about any emotional shit - that means not talking about what we're trying to do, what I said or did in Glee, or basically anything where I sound like anything other than the smokin' hot stud badass I am."

Rachel rolled her eyes again and nodded.

"Okay." He ticked off another finger. "There's gonna be alcohol, and I'm gonna drink it. I'm not gonna force you to, but don't give me shit for it."

She sighed. "I suspected as much. As long as you allow me the leeway to call my father or find some alternate mode of transport home if I don't feel comfortable with your level of intoxication."

It was Puck who rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't drive drunk - I might be a delinquent, but I'm no dummy. So that's fine." He raised a brow. "Would you consider a drink?"

"Maybe _one,_ but -" She froze. "Noah, Rick - he mentioned a party tomorrow. Could it be -"

Puck swore softly. "Yeah, probably. Give me a sec." He pulled his phone from his back pocket. "I'm gonna call Santana."

* * *

Santana stroked a hand down Brittany's cheek, pressing her body against the blonde beneath her. "Que linda, que hermosa. Brittana es lo mejor, el último."

"I don't know what you're saying but it sounds hot," Brittany whispered, leaning up to kiss her.

"You're beautiful, baby. The absolute best." Santana nibbled at Brittany's earlobe, licking lightly. "Not even Puckleberry is as good together as we are."

**_"Doin' it and doin' it and doin' it well, doin' it and doin' it and doin' it well...doin' it and doin' it and doin' it well…"_ **

Santana groaned at the ringtone. "The _hell_ does he want?"

Brittany sat up. "If it has something to do with Puckleberry…"

Santana closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'll get it." She grabbed for the phone. _"What."_

Puck winced. "I know it's your night, I'll make it quick. Dick the Stick was talking about coming tomorrow."

Santana shook her head. "Not now he's not. I'll make it happen." She disconnected the call and clicked onto her texts, sending one word to Rick's phone - **_Ejected_**. She smirked and nodded to Brittany. "So where were we?"

* * *

Rachel blew out a breath. "Thank you, Noah. I didn't even think about it, but…"

Puck shook his head. "Nah, good thing you mentioned it. Sylvester might've given me a break, but I doubt anyone else would." He shrugged. "We'd be off school grounds, I'd have to kick his ass on principle."

"Noah, you can't do that!" she protested. "I don't care if you see him at Santana's party or in a dark alley, you have to leave him alone!"

He shrugged. "I can be careful and still kick his ass, Berry. Give me some credit here."

She laid a hand on his arm. "Noah, listen to me. It was bad enough when I knew you were in juvenile detention because I couldn't see past my own desires. _This_ time, you'd be returning with my full and firsthand knowledge of being the direct cause of the infraction. I will _not_ allow that to happen."

He put his hand over hers. "I appreciate that, but my badassness requires that I beat some sense into him at the first possible opportunity."

Rachel shook her head vehemently. "It _doesn't_ , I assure you. We're all _completely_ assured of your virility and machismo, Noah, there's nothing to prove and no need to jeopardize your parole."

Puck sighed in return. "It's not about _proving_ anything. It's about him being an asshole. He doesn't get to talk about you like that."

She ignored the thrill down her spine at his words. "I appreciate the sentiment, I promise you I do."

"So I'll kick his ass if I can." He smirked. "Then you can thank me properly."

"I'm already grateful," she protested. "Just knowing how determined you are in your defense of my virtue makes me feel... _wanted..._ precious."

He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, dipping his head down towards her. "I'd totally kick his ass, and the rest of the hockey team's asses."

Rachel shivered as his breath fanned her lips. "I - I believe you, th-thank you."

Puck smirked slowly. "Thank me with a kiss," he suggested, leaning in to claim one.

She shuddered against him, hand clenching on his arm and closing her eyes. She parted her lips and whimpered as his tongue slipped through to taste and tease.

He tightened his arm around her waist and licked at her. "Kiss me back, it's only half as good without you," he murmured into her mouth.

Rachel moaned, throwing her arms around his neck and herself into the kiss.

Puck grinned and moved a hand into her hair, slowly drawing them back towards the bed.

Rachel followed unsteadily, catching her breath on a groan. "Noah -"

He spun them around and lowered her to the bed. "Relax, Berry, just enjoy this." He nibbled at her neck. "I promise I won't go further than you let me."

"I - I know…" She inhaled shakily.

He grinned. "Good." He lowered his mouth to hers again.

Rachel sighed into the kiss, shifting beneath him.

Puck slid his hand up her side, grazing the side of her breast.

She reached up and hesitated, letting her hand settle on his shoulder instead.

He grinned against her lips.

_"Rachel? Honey, are you two up there?"_

Rachel sat up in the bed, swatting Puck's hands away. "Yes, Daddy, we're here!"

Puck groaned, turning to let her up. "At least I grazed your boob longer than last time."

Rachel blushed furiously, running to her mirror. "You - you can't tell anything, can you?"

He snorted. "On you? Nah, everything's in place." He stood and raised a brow. "I might not wanna go say hi though."

She frowned, glancing over to him. "What - are you all right?"

He shot her a heated look. "Wanna come closer and check?"

Rachel dropped her eyes and shook her head. "Noah -"

He chuckled and waved her off. "I'm fine, Berry, relax. I just don't wanna give your dad a show." He gestured towards his erection. "Hot as _hell_ , babe."

Rachel made an incoherent sound and ran from the room.

Puck laughed and dropped onto the bed.

* * *

"Hi, Daddy!" Rachel plastered a smile on her face. "How was work?"

Stephen Berry dropped a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "It was fine, sweetheart. How was school?" He frowned. "Are you feeling all right? You felt a little warm."

"I'm fine!" She shook her head quickly. "I'm just fine, Daddy, please don't concern yourself with it."

"She might still be worked up from Hudson being a jackass." Puck entered the kitchen, leaning on the counter. "Hey, Mr. Berry."

Stephen's gaze locked on his daughter. "Rachel! Why didn't you tell me Finn was still bothering you?"

She sighed. "I don't want to worry you, Daddy. We handled it."

Stephen turned his attention to Puck. "We?"

Puck shrugged. "I was just making sure he didn't go too far. But Rachel was fine, _she_ handled it, really. I was just backup."

Stephen nodded slowly. "It's still greatly appreciated. Thank you, Noah."

Rachel winced. "Oh, Daddy, just call him -

Puck waved her off. "Not a problem. Anything for Rachel."

She blushed, glaring at him over her daddy's shoulder. "What Noah means is he was actually very helpful and supportive."

"And Rachel thanked me already." He grinned at her, his eyes laughing. "I'm sure she'll thank me again later. We're cool."

Rachel's eyebrows shot up as she caught his meaning. "Noah is well aware that I'm grateful. I believe we've established that."

Stephen nodded. "It doesn't hurt to express gratitude, though."

Puck hid a snicker.

Rachel glared. "No, Daddy, but I think we're fine." She narrowed her eyes at the amused observer. "Noah and I were just about to start our homework."

Stephen raised a brow. "Shouldn't you have gotten somewhere by now? You didn't have anything after school, did you?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "Actually…"

"I had stuff to take care of after school, so we were kinda late getting back," Puck interjected.

"Noah!" Rachel shook her head. "I had detention, Daddy. I was going to tell you both after dinner."

"Detention?" Stephen's jaw dropped. "Rachel, what happened?"

"She really took the detention for me, Mr. Berry," Puck jumped in again. "This hockey player was being a jerk and I punched him, and she -"

Rachel flashed a glare at Puck. "He was being a jerk _to me,_ and Noah came to my defense -"

Puck frowned and continued. "- was just defending herself, she didn't really do anything, I was the one -"

Rachel shook her head. "- but that wasn't even what resulted in the detention, I slapped him -"

Puck glared back at Rachel. "- who really started it, he probably would've just walked away if I didn't punch him -"

Rachel frowned. "- and I know that I shouldn't have but he deserved it, Daddy, so -"

Puck shook his head. "- but I couldn't just let him say shit about Rachel."

Rachel sighed. "- I just accepted my punishment and Noah waited for me."

Stephen looked from one to the other. "I'm not entirely sure which one of you is giving the full story, but, I get the feeling that this wasn't either of your faults." He turned to Rachel. "Do I need to call the ACLU?"

" _No!_ " Rachel shook her head. "No, Daddy, it's _fine_ , he was totally inappropriate, but that's not uncommon at McKinley, unfortunately. I don't believe it should be a problem again."

Puck frowned. "Better not be," he muttered. "I _will_ kick his ass if I have to."

Rachel laid a hand on his arm. "Noah. We spoke about this. You will _not."_

He smirked, lowering his voice. "We started talking, but then we got...sidetracked."

She flushed. "You know what I mean."

Stephen considered the two of them. "Shall I just let you two go back to what you were doing?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome." Puck grinned and grabbed Rachel's hand. "We're just gonna go back upstairs till dinner."

Rachel tugged back on her hand. "Unless you need help with dinner, Daddy?"

Stephen shook his head. "Dad is picking up from Breadstix, honey, I don't think I need any help with that."

Rachel winced and looked at Puck. "Is - is that okay?"

Puck shrugged. "Why wouldn't it be? Breadstix is awesome."

_Because I don't know if it makes you think of Quinn._ "I just - I just wanted to check." Rachel searched his face for any sign of discomfort.

Puck rolled his eyes. "It's cool, seriously." He smirked. "So, like your father said, we should get back to what we were doing."

Stephen nodded. "Just leave your door open, honey, you know the rules."

Rachel nodded back. "I know, Daddy. Door will be open, homework will be done."

Stephen waved them away.

* * *

Rachel frowned thunderously at Puck. "You _didn't_ have to protect me, you know. I accepted the fact I'd have to admit my fault in receiving that detention."

Puck held his hands up. "I was just trying to help. You looked pretty upset."

She sighed. "Thank you, I appreciate your attempt to diffuse the situation. It was unnecessary though."

He grinned. "Wanna thank me properly?"

She blushed again. "That - that was -"

"Fucking _hot,"_ he offered. "And I was just about to get some boob." He wagged his eyebrows. "Is your father gonna come upstairs?"

"Noah!" She swatted his arm and shook her head, sitting at the computer. "We are _not_ going to test that."

He dropped onto the bed. "But you didn't say it's 'cause you hated it. I'll take that."

Rachel buried her face in her hands. "I already told you, I enjoy your attentions much more than I should right now."

Puck rolled his eyes. "What is the big damn deal anyway? It's natural, we're two hot Jews, we're both single, and we've got more chemistry than my sixth period class." He leaned up to look at her. "I already told you I'm not gonna push too far, don't you trust me?"

"With my life," she responded absently. "But…that doesn't change the fact that I've barely been single for twenty-four hours."

He rubbed at his chest, unexpected warmth suffusing him. "Thanks, Berry. For the trust part."

She looked at him. _Thank me with a kiss._ She shook herself."You're welcome, Noah." She broke her gaze away. "Now, we're both reading The Taming of the Shrew. What are the odds we have the same homework for tonight?"

He sighed and shrugged. "No idea. I think we're up to Act III. You?"

Rachel pulled out her notebook. "So are _we_ , actually."

Puck rubbed a hand over his head. "I...the only thing is I read it out loud to help me break it down. That cool?"

She giggled. "I can't imagine what that must be like at your house. Do your mother and Sarah ever catch you?"

"Hell no!" Puck scoffed. "If I do my homework, I either do it that morning in the truck or after they go to bed. No one's catching me being -"

"Responsible?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "Do you ever think perhaps your mother would deal more gently with you if she knew you were trying?"

He snorted, falling back on her bed again. "I can't do anything right with her. My only hope is to find some Jewish princess to -" He cut himself off. "Never mind, whatever."

" _Oh_." She swallowed. "So _that's_ why -"

_Fuck._ He stood up, shaking his head as he crossed the room. "Rachel, me wanting to do you has nothing to do with my mom and everything to do with the fact that you're fucking hot and I didn't get anywhere with you when I had the chance, okay? I'm not trying to get in your pants 'cause you're Jewish, I'm trying to get in your pants because I wanna get off and I think you'd enjoy it."

Rachel froze as he stopped next to her. "I - that's -"

He smirked. "True? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's true." He took her hand and pressed it against his erection. "And I'm damn sure that doesn't care if you're Jewish or not."

"Noah!" She jerked her hand away with a shiver. "I stand corrected, thank you, now let's -"

He leaned down. "You're not standing, babe. Want me to give you a hand?"

Rachel licked her lips. "I'm - Noah - " She blew out a breath. "I can't think straight when you're this close."

"Good," he murmured. "That's what I like to hear."

She gently pushed him back. "That wasn't an invitation."

He chuckled, holding his hands up and stepping away. "Fine, okay. I'll give you a break. For now." He picked up his copy of The Taming of the Shrew. "Wanna switch off characters?"

She rolled her shoulders, taking a deep breath. "Yes, that sounds like a plan." _A plan to keep my sanity and my virtue, that is._ "Prithee proceed."

He rolled his eyes and opened the book.

* * *

Rachel sighed. "Nay, then, Do what thou canst, I will not go to-day; No, nor to-morrow, not till I please myself. The door is open, sir; there lies your way; You may be jogging whiles your boots are green; For me, I'll not be gone till I please myself: 'Tis like you'll prove a jolly surly groom, That take it on you at the first so roundly."

Puck rolled his eyes. "O Kate, content thee; prithee, be not angry."

Rachel glared. "I will be angry: what hast thou to do? Father, be quiet; he shall stay my leisure."

Puck cleared his throat, changing his inflection. "Ay, marry, sir, now it begins to work."

Rachel giggled. "Gentlemen, forward to the bridal dinner: I see a woman may be made a fool, If she had not a spirit to resist."

Puck stood, gesturing. "They shall go forward, Kate, at thy command. Obey the bride, you that attend on her; Go to the feast, revel and domineer, Carouse full measure to her maidenhead, Be mad and merry, or go hang yourselves: But for my bonny Kate, she must with me. Nay, look not big, nor stamp, nor stare, nor fret; I will be master of what is mine own: She is my goods, my chattels; she is my house, My household stuff, my field, my barn, My horse, my ox, my ass, my any thing; And here she stands, touch her whoever dare; I'll bring mine action on the proudest he That stops my way in Padua. Grumio, Draw forth thy weapon, we are beset with thieves; Rescue thy mistress, if thou be a man. Fear not, sweet wench, they shall not touch thee, Kate: I'll buckler thee against a million."

_"Rachel, Noah, dinner!"_

Puck tossed the book aside. "We just got to the good stuff." He wagged his eyebrows. "I'd carouse full measure to your maidenhead, babe."

Rachel giggled. "There's something about hearing you say that…" She raised a brow. "Though you and Petruchio share the same protective instinct." She smiled. "They shall not touch me either."

He shrugged. "Like I said, Shakespeare is badass."

She stood and stretched. "I never thought of him that way before, but I do believe you're correct."

He gestured to her to proceed him down the stairs.

Rachel cast a look over her shoulder. "No funny business."

Puck smirked. "Babe, there is nothing funny about your ass in those jeans."

She flushed and skimmed her way down the stairs. "Hi, Dad!"

Hiram Berry opened his arms to his daughter. "Hello, pumpkin. How was school?"

She bit her lip as she hugged him. "It...was good overall, but...I...I had to serve detention today."

Hiram put his hands to her shoulders and pushed her away to look at her. "Detention?"

Puck cleared his throat. "It wasn't her fault, Mr. Berry, I started it, she just -"

Stephen laughed and kissed his husband on the cheek. "Hiram, don't even ask. Bottom line is Rachel felt it was appropriate, Noah was somehow involved, the boy in question is now on Noah's hit list, and Rachel is fine." He looked from one to the other. "Did I cover all of it?"

Rachel nodded. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Hiram shook his head. "If what Daddy says is true, there's nothing to apologize for." He raised a brow at Puck. " _You_ , however, should be wary of having anyone on a 'hit list', Noah. Rachel told us about your unfortunate run-in with the law, I would hate to see you return to detention."

Rachel pursed her lips. "That's precisely what I've been saying to him."

Puck rolled his eyes. "I _hear_ you guys, _geez_. It's not like I'm _looking_ to kick his ass, but if he's in my way, or if he comes anywhere near Rachel again, I'm not promising not to."

Stephen and Hiram exchanged a look.

Rachel frowned, looking at the two of them. "Dad? Daddy?"

Hiram shook his head again. "Maybe I'm hallucinating due to lack of sustenance, but that sounds almost reasonable. At least in regards to Rachel."

Stephen laughed. "I can't disagree."

Rachel gasped. "Dad! Daddy! You're supposed to _help me_ keep Noah out of trouble, not encourage it!"

Hiram gestured them all into the dining room. "Now, Rachel, I'm not encouraging it, but...if some hooligan is making trouble for you, it's nice to know someone is there to protect you when we can't be." He pinned Puck with a pointed stare. "Now that he's not one of the _tormentors_ , that is."

Puck rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, um, I guess I probably owe you guys an apology too, not just Rachel. So, uh...sorry for being an ass. I just...I didn't know any better."

Stephen chuckled. "I doubt that's entirely the case, son, but I'll settle for the fact that you're reformed now." He took a seat at the head of the table, Hiram taking his spot at the other end. "Dinner is served."

Rachel sat and smiled. "Smells delicious, thank you, Dad."

Puck examined her bowl. "You got soup? From Breadstix?"

Rachel giggled. "I have limited vegan options at a place called _Bread_ stix, Noah. So, the compromise when Daddy needs meatballs is I get a white bean and escarole soup, and ratatouille."

"Hold up. You're eating _rat?"_ Puck peered into the center of the table. "What kind of dinner is this?"

"Noah!" Rachel giggled again. "Ratatouille, roasted vegetables. Not actual rats."

He smirked. "And you fell for it. That's cute." He flicked his napkin over his lap and quirked a brow. "You forgot Sarah's obsession with all things Disney Pixar?"

Rachel laughed. "Actually, I _did._ Goodness. How many times did you have to take Sarah to see Up?"

Puck winced. "Don't remind me. _Too_ many times. That little old dude broke my heart every time."

Hiram and Stephen exchanged a smile. "That's sweet of you to go with her, Noah," Hiram said. "Now let's eat."

* * *

"So what are your plans for the weekend, Noah?" Stephen folded his napkin next to his plate. "Thank you for dinner, honey."

Hiram nodded. "Yes, anything exciting on your agenda?"

Puck smirked at Rachel before replying. "Actually, I'm glad you asked. I'd like Rachel to accompany me to a social gathering tomorrow night, at the Lopez household."

Stephen raised a brow at his daughter. "And what would Rachel like?"

The young woman in question caught her lower lip between her teeth. "Rachel would...would actually _like_ to go." She cleared her throat. "And I'd also like to go shopping with Mercedes in the morning, if that's all right. We haven't figured out the details, but -"

Hiram beamed. "No! Nothing to figure out. I'll take you girls to the mall, I won't stay, I promise, and then you'll be Noah's date for the party."

"It's not a -"

"Thank you, Mr. Berry. I'll bring her home safely." Puck smiled and took a deep breath before continuing. "And what time is her curfew?"

Hiram and Stephen exchanged a look. "Safety first, I think," Stephen offered. "So how about you call us if it's going to be after, say...two in the morning, and you definitely call us if you're not safe to drive."

Puck shook his head. "I won't be too drunk to drive, sir."

Hiram raised a brow. "But you don't deny there _will_ be drinking. Smart." He turned to Rachel. "You sure you feel comfortable going?"

Rachel nodded. "I'll have my chevalier with me."

Puck snorted. "Can you pick something less ga- uh, French sounding?" He flushed, shaking his head. "Something more badass."

She considered the request. "How about _that_ , then? I'll have my own personal badass with me."

He snickered. "Babe, that's not me, that's _you,_ you _always_ have a badass with you - it's _you, duh."_ His brow furrowed as he thought. "Knight is too much of a cliche, musketeer is still g- not strong enough…"

Rachel shrugged. "What do you want to be then? Superman?"

"Batman!" Puck nodded. "Call me your _Dark_ Knight and we're in business."

Hiram and Stephen laughed. "You're both ridiculous, you know that?" Stephen shook his head. "Whether the Dark Knight needs it or not, he's got two Alfreds on standby to drive the Batmobile, okay?"

Puck applauded. "Nice one, Mr. Berry. I got it. I won't _need_ it, but I got it."

Stephen gestured to Rachel. "Make sure Noah has my number, sweetheart." He turned back to his husband. "Shall we clear the table?"

Puck stood, taking his plate and Rachel's. "We'll take care of it."

Rachel smiled at her fathers and followed his example, taking her fathers' plates into the kitchen. "You are one smooth operator, Noah Puckerman."

He made a show of gasping, giving her a wide-eyed look. "I don't know what you're talking about. It was your dads who asked what I was up to this weekend. I didn't even have to figure out a way to bring it up."

She rolled her eyes. "That's true. But the curfew question. Very tactfully handled."

He raised a brow. "Didn't hear you throwing a time out there."

Rachel nodded. "You're right. Because I wanted to hear the answer as much as you did." She pinned him with her gaze. "Speaking of answers, your _date_ , Noah?"

He shrugged. "Why, that a problem?"

She sniffed, poking him in the shoulder. "If you're going to call me your date, you might want to ask me as such."

Puck inclined his head to her. "You're absolutely right." He dropped to a knee, taking her hand. "Rachel, will you please go to Santana's party with me _as my date?"_ He smirked. "That's about, what, three extra words from when I asked you yesterday?"

Rachel giggled. "When you say it like that, it sounds silly." She tugged him back up. "Fine, you're right, it didn't make a difference." She sighed, her gaze flitting to his and then away. "I'm not sure I'm ready to call it a date, though."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Look, it wasn't worth arguing or correcting your...dad? Which is Dad and which is Daddy?" He winced, shaking his head. "Never mind, that question sounds really gross and I don't need to know right now. The bottom line is, I wouldn't mind it being a date, but it totally doesn't have to be one. Okay?"

"Okay." She sighed. "I - I'm sorry for being so reticent about it. Please know that it is by no means a reflection for my esteem and...level of attraction to you."

He threw an arm around her shoulders. "When _you_ say it like _that_ , how can I be mad?" He leaned in to whisper. "You're telling me I can get under your skin. Hopefully, if I'm real lucky, there's not far between under your skin and under your skirt tomorrow."

Rachel blushed. "Noah, you can't _say_ such things!"

"Why not?" He poked his head into the dining room. "Do you gentlemen need anything else?"

"Thank you, Noah, we're fine," Hiram answered. "Rachel, homework by ten?"

"Yes, Dad." Rachel ducked past Puck to quickly kiss each of her fathers. "Thanks, for everything."

"Do you still have homework to do together?" Stephen looked between the two of them. "Or should Noah be saying good night?"

Rachel shook her head. "We're still working on Shakespeare. We probably have another hour to go."

Puck raised a brow. "Yeah, we've still got stuff."

Stephen nodded. "Fair enough, get back to it." He waved them back upstairs.

Puck held his tongue until they crossed back into Rachel's bedroom. "I coulda sworn we didn't have much to go before the next Act. Did you have to read more than that?"

Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well, _no,_ but...I didn't...there isn't necessarily any reason to...to _rush_ the end of the evening."

Puck grinned. "Do your dads still sit at the table after they finish eating?"

She licked her lips. "Usually?"

He laid back on the bed, tucking his hands under his head. "I'm gonna stay right here then, and you figure out what you wanna do. You can hand me the book or...y'know, get _creative_."

Rachel blushed furiously, shaking her head. "I - never mind, this was a bad idea." She picked up her copy of the play. "We should just finish and you can get going."

_Miscalculated._ Puck sat up. "C'mere. I take it back, that was pushing." He waved her over. "I won't bite unless you bite me first."

She swallowed. "Honestly, Noah, let's just forget the implication, I don't even know why I suggested it. Today has just been…"

" _Ohhhh…_ " He nodded slowly. "You're riled up. First Dick, then the second dick -" He smirked at the look on her face. "You got all 'fight or flight', and you've still got all that adrenaline." He chuckled. "No wonder you're craving the Puckzilla so much, that buzz is _wicked_." He held out his arms. "C'mon, I promise I won't look at you differently." He paused, tilting his head thoughtfully. "Well, no. If I get to _see_ your boobs, I'm lookin' at you differently. Can't unsee that."

"See, I - I shouldn't even be thinking these things but..." Rachel sat at her vanity, fanning herself with her hand. "I _am_ worked up, Noah, and I - it felt -"

He stood, keeping his eyes on hers. "It felt damn good, like scratching an itch. Welcome to my world, Berry, now let me help take the rest of that edge off." He slowly stalked towards her. "And other things if you'll let me."

Rachel swallowed a whimper. "Just...just a little…"

Puck nodded. "Just a little of whatever you want. C'mon."

Rachel launched herself out of the seat and into him, mouth seeking for his. "Just a little," she repeated.

Puck fought down a groan. "Yeah, fine, just -" He sealed their lips together with a low hum of pleasure. Bending while he kissed her, he tucked an arm under her legs and lifted her to carry her to her bed.

Rachel groped his head and shoulders, whimpering as her back hit the mattress. _Just a little._ She wrapped a leg around his and shuddered.

"Damn, Berry." Puck tore his lips away. "You okay?"

She sighed brokenly. "Do you have any idea how good it feels to know you actually want _me,_ Noah?" She smiled. "I'm fantastic."

"He's an asshole," he whispered, shaking his head. "You're fucking _amazing."_ He leaned down to kiss her again, hands pressing at her waist.

Rachel arched up reflexively, her breath catching as she pressed against Puck's hard length.

Puck flipped them so Rachel was astride him, and ran his hands up to the sides of her breasts. His thumbs rubbed slow circles while he fought to keep his pelvis still.

Rachel made a keening sound, hips grinding spasmodically against him.

He groaned, slipping one hand down to her ass to press her firmly in place, and the other forward to cup her breast. He licked into her mouth and squeezed both hands.

_"Mmph!"_ Rachel arched against him and froze as stars streaked through her body. She shuddered hard and tore her mouth away to gasp for breath.

Puck clenched his teeth and loosened his grip on her body, settling his hands around her waist. _Holy fuck._ He closed his eyes and counted breaths.

Rachel shivered and blinked down at him. She blushed furiously. "Noah, I'm - I didn't -"

He shook his head, eyes still closed. "Don't you fucking dare apologize. Just...gimme a minute." He opened his eyes and wagged a brow. "Or you could keep going till I -"

She inhaled sharply, rolling to fall onto the bed beside him. "Noah -"

"Rachel, I'm good, okay?" He took one last deep breath and turned towards her, leaning up on one elbow. "Are _you_ better?"

She shivered again, biting her lip and nodding. "Yes, actually." She swallowed and met his gaze. "Thank you."

It was Puck who shivered. "Shit, don't...your voice got all _husky_ and soft right there...sounds like sex." He shook himself. " _Damn_. You're - you _really_ don't know what you can do to a guy. I mean _seriously_."

She blushed deeper. "I - th-" She cleared her throat. "Thank you, Noah." She frowned at him. "Was that okay?"

"More than okay, it was -" He shook his head. "No, you meant did you just turn me on with that thank you, don't you." He rubbed a hand over his face. "That was totally fine." _And so are_ you _. Shit._ "I think I should go, though."

"I don't - you don't - " Rachel paused to collect herself, brushing her hair back and turning his way. "Please don't leave unless you want to - I -" She licked her lips. "I'm not asking you to."

Puck shuddered and scrubbed both hands down his face this time. "Yeah, see, I really should, though."

Rachel sat up abruptly. "All - all right, then. I'll just - I'll go ahead and cancel shopping with Mercedes, I - we don't - Santana's party is just -"

Puck climbed across the bed to her side, burying his hands in her hair. "You're an idiot," he growled, and kissed her again, deeply. "I'm leaving so I don't forget I'm not pushing," he muttered, trailing his lips across her cheek to her ear. "I'm leaving so I don't ruin one of the _hottest fucking things_ to ever happen to me," he whispered, biting lightly at her earlobe. "And most of all I'm leaving because I want to grab you and throw you down and show you _just_ how much I want you." He took her hand and pressed it against him once more. "I'm gonna burn a hole in these damn jeans trying to get to you."

Rachel flexed her hand against him unconsciously, a low sound breaking from her throat. "N-Noah…"

Puck shuddered and dropped his grip on her. "I'm - I've gotta - I'll see you tomorrow." He stood, throwing his book into his bag. "I'll pick you up around 8, okay?" He rubbed a hand over his head. "Rachel?"

Rachel blinked slowly at him again. "I - 8 o'clock, I'll - I'll be ready. I - " She blew out a breath. "I should walk you out." She inhaled and pushed herself off the bed, stumbling slightly.

Puck caught her, swearing softly. "You okay?"

She gave a strangled laugh. "I think maybe you broke my brain for a while." She shook her head. "I don't - that was - unreal."

He frowned at her as suspicion mounted. "Don't even - don't tell me that was your _first_."

"My - my first -" Rachel swallowed hard. "Noah..."

Puck groaned. "Don't answer. Either one is bad." He started to gesture to the door but caught himself. "I'm gonna walk down first. So I don't grab your ass."

She shivered. "That's - okay." She nodded. "After you, then."

He adjusted his erection and exhaled roughly. "Good to go." He reached out to pull her in for a hard kiss. "Okay, now I am."

Rachel reeled and clutched at his arm. "Sure, okay." She shook herself and let go. "Tomorrow night at 8."

He nodded and jogged down ahead of her. "G'night, Mr. Berrys," he called back.

"Oh, good night, Noah!" Stephen replied. "Drive safely," Hiram added.

"Will do," he acknowledged. He turned to face Rachel in the foyer. "Have fun tomorrow morning."

She nodded. "I will. And I - I just wanted to thank you again for everything today." She caught her lower lip between her teeth. "And I do mean _every_ thing."

Puck shook his head, eyes gleaming. "You're lucky we're at the door," he murmured. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Till tomorrow," she confirmed, opening the door. "Good night."

"Good night," he echoed. He smirked. "Sweet dreams."

She blushed and closed the door.

* * *

Hiram smiled at Mercedes in the rear view mirror. "Good morning, Ms. Jones."

Mercedes smiled. "Hey Mr. Berry. G'morning, Rachel."

Rachel turned in her seat. "Good morning, Mercedes and thank you for accompanying me to the mall."

The other diva shrugged. "I love to shop, and I love makeovers. This is a perfect Saturday morning for me."

Rachel smiled. "I'm glad." She tugged at the collar of her button-down shirt and smoothed her hands down her pants. "I think it's high time that I own more than two pairs of jeans."

Mercedes made a shocked sound from the backseat. "Two pairs of jeans? And you live in Ohio? This is all long overdue, girl. It's gonna be fun."

Rachel nodded, taking a deep breath. "I think so."

"Did you know where you wanted to go?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I was relying on you for this one. It's - it's fairly obvious my usual choices aren't exactly appropriate or accepted."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Or maybe you just need to shop in the Juniors section, instead of the girls?"

Hiram laughed as he pulled to a stop. "All right, girls, have fun and call me when you're ready."

"Thanks, Mr. Berry!" Mercedes opened the door and took Rachel by the hand. "Come on."

Rachel took a deep breath and followed. "I think one outfit should be sufficient, or perhaps two, just to have choices."

Mercedes nodded. "Or five so you can try it for a week." She grinned. "C'mon, trust me, if you don't like it, don't buy it - it's your money and your party."

Rachel shook her head. "I wish it were my party, but Santana's?"

"Except you were invited by _Puck,"_ Mercedes qualified. "If there's anyone Santana won't mess with, it's him." She raised a brow. "What's _that_ about, anyway?"

Rachel's cheeks heated as she ducked her head. "It's - Noah and I - he's - he's a good friend." _And a good kisser..._ Rachel blushed harder. "I'm not - I'm not trying to do anything serious after...after Finn and I…"

Mercedes laughed. "Then you're definitely in the right place, because serious and _Puck?"_ She rolled her eyes. "Those are two words that don't go together at all."

Rachel shivered. "Yes, you're right." _Except for the Shakespeare, and the understanding of human nature he'd never admit to..._ She shook herself. "Do you - do you think I'm crazy?"

"For going to a party with him?" Mercedes shrugged. "Nah, I wouldn't call you crazy for _that."_ She giggled. "There's enough around Glee to call you crazy, though."

Rachel sighed. "Mercedes, I know that we don't always agree in regards to our performances -"

"Chill, Rachel, I get it. We're both driven, we both want to be in the spotlight." She smiled. "I can put that aside though, you're gonna follow _my_ lead today."

Rachel exhaled and lowered her shoulders. "Yes, precisely." She cleared her throat. "To where, exactly?"

"Well, we've got Old Navy, Aeropostale, Gap, American Eagle…" Mercedes gestured down. "We could also stick to Macys, Penneys and Sears, but I'd rather try somewhere more fun first."

"I - JCPenneys would be just fine for me, actually," Rachel offered.

Mercedes shook her head. "And that's why we're not starting there." She looked Rachel up and down. "You don't think we all know where those animal sweaters came from? Where did all _this_ happen from, anyway?"

Rachel shrugged. "I won a gift card to Old Navy, so I have a couple of things from there. Plus, shopping with Kurt that time…" She shook her head. "But it's definitely the exception and not the rule."

"Well, if you're comfortable at Old Navy, why don't we start there?" Mercedes hooked her arm through Rachel's and set off in that direction.

Rachel blew out a breath. "That sounds fine."

"You didn't mention a budget, by the way." Mercedes laughed. "I've watched enough episodes of Say Yes to the Dress to know that'll derail you. So what're we working with?"

Rachel bit her lip and slipped her free hand in her pocket, and withdrew the plastic card her father had pressed on her before leaving the house. "Dad said to consider this an early birthday present and gave me two hundred dollars to spend on this gift card."

Mercedes squealed. "Oh my goodness! We're gonna have _so much fun."_ She pulled Rachel into Old Navy. "I'm just gonna throw clothes at you and we're gonna try them on."

Rachel laughed. "I'm trying not to spend all of it, actually, but we'll see." She shrugged. "If it's my money, I can spend some of it on sheet music."

Mercedes gaped at her. "Rachel. You can spend _two hundred dollars_ on clothes and girly stuff, and you wanna save some for music? _Nuh-_ uh." She grabbed a black and white striped dress off the rack and thrust it at her companion. "We're gonna spend one hundred and ninety-nine dollars today."

Rachel looked down at the dress and shook her head. "This is more like Glee than house party, isn't it?"

Mercedes smiled triumphantly. "We're gonna teach you about accessorizing." She grabbed a cardigan, a belt, and a cuff. "Let's start here." She pushed Rachel towards the fitting rooms. "C'mon."

Rachel fumbled to catch all the pieces. "I still think it's like the outfits we wear for Glee."

Mercedes maneuvered her into a room and raised a brow. "Listen, you want me to put you in something completely out of your comfort zone first thing? I'll do it. But I promised myself I'm not gonna try to get too far today."

Rachel blushed at Noah's echoed voice in her head and shut the door.

* * *

Puck groaned, punching the pillow under his head. _One frigid shower and eight hours of dreaming about it later and I can still fucking feel her getting off._ His hands clenched on the sheets and he dragged the pillow over his head instead. _Is it 8 o'clock yet?_

* * *

"I like this much better." Rachel grabbed the blue sweater next to the mannequin. "Why can't I wear this?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "What's the point in having me with you if you're not gonna take my advice?" She examined the same mannequin. "I will allow you to try it on so long as you try these cargo pants on too." She rummaged through the pile of twill pants and handed Rachel the right size. "Consider it a trade."

Rachel sighed and took them. "That's fine. It's a much better trade than that _metallic_ pair of pants you tried to get me with."

Mercedes folded her arms. "I _still_ say you looked hot in 'em. But I understand if it's too much." She gestured down to her own gold lame leggings. "Not everyone can rock them like me."

Rachel switched her jeans for the cargos and pulled the sweater on over her button down. "This is much better." She stepped out of the changing stall with confidence.

Mercedes took her turn at sighing. "Yes, of course it is, because it's about a degree off what you're already wearing every day."

Rachel hugged herself. "All right, maybe, but...I'd like to leave with something from this excursion that I know I'll wear more than once."

Mercedes rolled her eyes again. "Fine, but we're outta here, there's gotta be something better than this."

Rachel changed and took her outfit to the register. "Where do you want to go next?"

"Big ole' circle - towards Sears first, then ending in Penneys for Sephora purposes." Mercedes grinned. "Figure between Aeropostale and deb we might find something, and if not, we've got everywhere else. Ooo, and nails. We gotta leave time for nails."

"Nails?" Rachel thanked the cashier and turned to her fashion advisor. "Mercedes -"

The diva held up a well-manicured hand. "Rachel, I don't wanna hear it. We are getting your nails done. Manicure _and_ pedicure."

Rachel sighed. "Well, that'll be part of the budget, then, just remember that."

Mercedes shook her head, leading her out of the store. "Oh, no, honey, that's _my_ treat. Gonna be worth it to say I was part of Cinderella tonight."

Rachel turned to her, surprised. "You're going?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Oh, no. But you best believe everyone's gonna be talkin' about it on Monday."

"What am I doing?" Rachel buried her head in her hands. "This is crazy - I don't _want_ to be the topic of conversation on Monday!"

Mercedes peeled the petite brunette's hands away from her face. "Rachel, you're gonna go, and you're gonna have fun, because somehow, when you and Puck get together? You're actually not bad."

Rachel paused to consider. "Really?"

Mercedes shrugged, turning down towards the Sears corridor. "Somethin' about the two of you - he's less of a jerk, and you're less of a pain in the ass." She giggled. "It's gonna be a trip when people other than, y'know, us Gleeks, see that. And that's the only reason why I say anyone would be talking, they won't be used to seeing Puck not swinging little Puck at everything around."

A laugh burst from Rachel and she shook her head. "That's - there's a mental image there, Mercedes, I don't think I'll ever be able to get rid of it." She glanced to the right and paused. "Oh!"

Mercedes raised a brow and followed Rachel's line of sight. "Aeropostale? Love it!" She turned to Rachel. "Wait, which outfit?"

Rachel pointed uncertainly at a heart dotted sweater and black mini-skirt. "Can I just try it on?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You know, I'm up next for outfits. You bought what you wanted at Old Navy."

Rachel bit her lip. "How about...I try that on and you pick other things for me to try?"

Mercedes considered the offer. "Okay, _fine,_ but you _have_ to try on everything I hand you, and I get to pick one outfit for you to buy."

"Done." Rachel picked her way through the store to the rack with the sweaters. "I'll be in the fitting room."

Mercedes grinned. "And I'll be having some fun." She waved Rachel off.

Rachel smiled, swapping her pants for the skirt. She traded her shirt for the sweater and considered herself in the mirror.

"Rachel?" A black long sleeved bodysuit and a daisy printed mini skirt appeared over the door. "Here's one."

"One?" She opened the door. "Mercedes?"

Mercedes quickly tucked the other outfit behind her back. "No, start with that."

Rachel ducked to the side, trying to peek through the mirror. "What are you hiding back there?"

"Get back in there and then you get to see." Mercedes pushed her back towards the stall. "Cute though."

Rachel laughed. "Thanks. I know it's not the right outfit when putting it on makes me feel _more_ comfortable."

Mercedes nodded. "That's the right instinct, you keep going with that."

Rachel frowned quickly. "Why do I get the feeling those words will come back to haunt me?"

Mercedes grinned. "Because they will."

* * *

"I don't - I don't know about any of this." Rachel looked down at herself in dismay. "I appreciate the effort, but…"

"Too bad, you already gave me one outfit. _This?_ This is most _definitely_ it." Mercedes clapped at Rachel's reflection. "You look unbelievable."

"Oh my _God."_ Santana stopped dead, waving at an unseen person. "Come here and see this."

Brittany followed her into the dressing room. "Oh! Oh, yay!" Brittany ran over to Rachel and squealed. "You look really hot, like _Brittany_ hot. Like, _me_ Brittany though, not Britney Brittany, but...Puck's gonna love it."

Rachel froze. "You - I - really?"

Santana scoffed. "Listen, Man Hands, Brit Brit don't say anything she don't mean. You look bangin' in that. You don't wear it tonight, I'm sendin' you home to change."

Rachel swallowed hard. "I suppose I'm outnumbered."

Brittany frowned, examining the outfit. She shook her head. "There are no numbers on you, I checked."

Mercedes smiled. "I win! Now, where to shop for shoes?"

Santana looked the outfit up and down. "Oh, I know _exactly_ what shoes. But not here." She raised an eyebrow and looked at the open dressing room stall. "Those all yours?"

Rachel nodded uncertainly. "Um, yes? I - I'm not sure if I'm buying them all, but…"

Santana eyed them. "Bodysuit, yes, daisy skirt, no, heart sweater, hell no, black mini?" She turned to consider Rachel. "You don't have enough tiny skirts?"

Rachel blushed. "I suppose I do."

"Good. Now come on. We've got shoes to buy." Santana turned to Brittany. "You have everything you need, Brit?"

Brittany nodded. "And Puckleberry!"

Rachel giggled, gathering her clothes. "We sound like a new flavor of jam or something when you say it, Brittany."

Santana snickered. "Oh, he wants to jam _some_ thing, chica. And with you looking like that? I can't blame him." She took Brittany's new acquisitions from the blonde's hands. "Come on, I only have an hour before I have to set up for the party, and we need shoes, accessories, hair and nails."

"Santana - " Rachel began.

Santana raised a hand. "No. Not listening. Pay, and follow."

Brittany nodded. "Santana is really good at this stuff, Rachel. You should trust her."

Rachel bit her lip, looking at Mercedes.

Mercedes shrugged. "I mean...I don't disagree. I just...if you don't think it's a good idea."

"Hey, Aretha and Smurfette. It's my party, and if you want to come, I'm taking over." Santana signed the credit card slip and tapped her watch. "Let's go."

Mercedes blinked. "If - _me?"_

Santana rolled her eyes. "You picked the outfit, I'm guessing, since she would have run screaming at a tank top. So _yes_ , you can come and see your handiwork... _work_." She laughed. "Because it _will_ , and _some_ one besides me should be able to tell the Glee club."

* * *

_**A.N.** Party time coming up next! _


	4. The Water Will Only Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time at Santana's -- Rachel debuts her new outfit, Puck shows his appreciation...and so does Finn...? Read on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Realized I have to apologize for taking some liberties with timing and performances. I know it seems like Glee just has them learned one song with full choreography and whatnot a week, but I took the chance that maybe they've performed these songs more than just when we see them on the show. Plus I liked a song that's on the radio now and threw that in here too. :) Thanks, enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and for those who don't know me by now, the outfit does exist. Links at the end :)

 

**Chapter 4: The Water Will Only Rise**

* * *

Rachel examined herself in the mirror and shook her head. "I look _nothing_ like myself." She checked the clock, and exhaled slowly. "And isn't that _exactly_ the point."

"Rachel?" Hiram stopped in the doorway. "Sweetheart, you look stunning. I told you that when I picked you girls up, and that was _before_ I saw the outfit." He paused for a beat. "That girl, that Santana - she's not normally _nice_ to you, is she."

She stood and fiddled with her hair. "What makes you say that?"

Hiram shook his head. "I knew it. You just seemed uncomfortable. Why are you going to her party, then?"

"Noah asked?" Rachel sighed. "And she - she said she actually wants me to come, and she invited Mercedes now, so...I can't _not_ go."

Hiram chuckled. "Considering Noah is probably just about down the block? No, it's a little late and a little rude to cancel the date now."

"It's not _really_ a date, Dad." She bit her lip. "Isn't it too soon?"

Hiram shrugged. "It's _Noah_ , Rachel, you've known him practically since diapers, whether either of you liked it or not." He smiled as he considered her. "I think you can call it whatever you want, and he'll still be your champion."

She blushed and picked up the cardigan she'd insisted on adding to the outfit. "Do you think that's because we're two of the most notorious Jews in Lima?"

Hiram raised a brow. "I think it's because he's had a thing for you for years, but what do I know?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Not a thing, Dad. Those slushies are not -"

"A child acting out on a crush? Rachel." Hiram crooked his arm for hers. "Noah is still somewhere between being a boy and a young man, you can't blame him entirely." He kissed her temple as she slipped her arm through. "I'm not used to you being this tall!" He chuckled. "Just…with Noah, just keep an open mind."

She shrugged. "I am, or I wouldn't be going." She caught her lower lip between her teeth. "Are _you_ sure you're okay with me going?"

Hiram laughed. "Sweetheart, why do you think I've basically been pushing you out the door? I'm thrilled you're going, and I really do hope you have fun." He cleared his throat. "Just, uh, be safe, all right?"

Rachel blushed deeper. "I will be, Dad, I promise. I'll call if I don't feel like Noah is able to drive."

Her father sighed. "That, and...the other, Rachel, we've talked about what happens between some guys and some dolls, and -"

"Dad!" Rachel shook her head. "Please, I - I will be safe, I know how to be safe, and I'm not planning to...to find some abandoned bedroom like a high school cliche."

Hiram relinquished her arm and took a deep breath. "Honey, I know, but I also know that things happen. So…" He reached into his pocket and handed her a condom. "Just in case."

"Dad!" She turned away. "I can't - I don't believe -" She snatched in from his hand, blushing fiercely. "Because you want me to, _not_ because I have any intention at all to use it!" She stuffed it into her wristlet.

"Thank you, honey. I don't mean to embarrass you." Her father shrugged. "But I also need to make sure you're prepared all by yourself."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "I appreciate it," she acknowledged as she peered out the window.

Hiram tugged her towards the couch. "You don't want to seem too eager. Sit with me, Daddy can get the door."

She blew out a breath and nodded. "I'm just glad Mercedes will be there."

Hiram chuckled. "Let me tell you a secret, so am I."

"Am I out of my mind?" Rachel sighed.

Her father shrugged. "Maybe, a little, but you're entitled to be." He shook her gently. "You're _young_ , Rachel. I know you and your father have things all mapped out, but...don't forget you're _young._ Serve a detention, go to a house party. Please, by all means, _live."_ He caught and held her gaze. "But don't be _foolish_. You use protection if it's appropriate, and call if he's had too much, or if you want to leave and he won't."

Stephen walked to the entryway of the living room, leaning against the arch. "Giving her the heart to heart, dear?"

Rachel gave the blushing father in question another kiss. "Yes, Daddy, and I appreciate it."

Stephen smiled. "Well, good. We worry, but your father has me convinced that a little trouble and a little rule-breaking might be just what you need, after everything with Finn."

Hiram gestured his husband over to sit with them. "Well, it doesn't hurt her to live a little. Barbra did, Patti did, and they both turned out wonderfully. If that's what -"

All three froze as the doorbell rang. "Which one of us answers?" Stephen asked. "I just sat down."

Hiram shook his head. "You or me, Rachel doesn't open the door." He giggled. "Especially not in that outfit. Actually, do you want to go upstairs to get a picture of Noah's reaction?"

"Dad!" Rachel groaned and shook her head. "No, just go answer it, please, one of you!"

Stephen shrugged and stood. "I'll get it, sorry, pumpkin."

She sighed. "It's all right, I just don't want to make a bigger deal of this than it already is."

Stephen opened the door. "Promise we won't."

Puck cleared his throat. "Good evening, Mr. Berry, I wanted to know if Rachel was ready?"

She took a deep breath and walked out. "Hello, Noah, I am. Just let me grab my coat."

" _Don't_." Puck shook himself. "Sorry, I didn't...I didn't mean to say that out loud, but you look...Rachel, you look _amazing."_

Rachel took a deep breath and deliberately relaxed her stance. "Thank you, Noah, I had a lot of help."

He flicked one of the loose curls floating down around her shoulders. "You got your hair done?"

She feigned a nonchalant shrug. "Maybe."

Puck shook his head. "No, you got your hair done - looks awesome, by the way - and -" He grabbed her hand, nodding. "Yup, nails too. That dark red looks good on you. And new outfit, which, might I say, you should wear all the time because your body is absolutely _bangin'…_ " He whistled low. "I am a lucky dude to call you my date tonight. Shit, San may kick us out for you lookin' better than her."

"She, um…" Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear. "She _helped."_

Puck made a mental note to French kiss Santana later. "Then we better not be late." He linked his fingers with hers and waved to her fathers. "I have both your numbers, and I promise not to drive drunk or buzzed or anything other than sober."

Hiram nodded. "Thank you, Noah, and have fun tonight." He turned to his daughter. "You need it, you deserve it."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Dad. I'll be home later tonight...or early tomorrow, technically."

Stephen waved her off. "Safety first, don't forget."

"We won't," she confirmed, and turned to her companion for the evening. "May I retrieve my jacket?"

Puck looked down at their entwined hands. "Oh, uh…" _The hell?_ He relinquished his grip. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Oh, Noah." Hiram called him back into the living room. "Rachel, he'll be with you in a minute." He gestured the nervous boy closer. "Come here for just one second."

Puck swallowed hard. "Yes, sir."

Hiram held out his hand. "Just wanted to shake your hand and thank you again for taking care of Rachel."

Puck frowned and clasped the older man's hand. "You're - wait, _what_ -"

"Do not take this as _permission_ , or as _encouragement_ , to attempt or succeed in deflowering my daughter." Hiram released him and pinned him with a stare. "I may want her to be a normal teenager more than she is, but I also don't want her to be an after school special or cautionary tale. Nor do _you_ need any potential trouble, regardless of whether it's my daughter or another guest who becomes the focus of your amorous attentions. Just take it and promise you'll be safe, whomever your partner."

"I, uh, I promise." Puck tucked the condom into his pocket. "And just so you know I'm - I'm sticking with Rachel tonight." He shook his head. "I'm not gonna just go hook up like that, I wouldn't leave her alone."

Stephen sighed and shoved his husband lightly. "No, of course not. Now get going, I'm sure Rachel has her coat by this point."

On cue, Rachel walked in, tying the belt of her wool trenchcoat. "All right, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Puck spun with a smirk. "So many responses."

Rachel raised a brow. "Do I want to know?"

Puck shook his head. "Nope, not at all. But let me just say, again, you are _smokin'_ hot tonight."

"Come on, before Santana gets mad." Rachel blushed and nodded towards the door. "She threatened me if I didn't come to the party looking like this."

Puck wagged his eyebrows. "Thank you, Santana." He turned to her fathers. "Good night, Mr. Berrys."

They both laughed.

"Good night, Noah," Hiram said, smiling. "Have fun."

"Not _too_ much fun though," Stephen clarified. "Just the type that Rachel can channel into future performances."

Puck looked between the three Berrys and laughed. "Okay, I don't know whether to be impressed or terrified that that actually made sense to me."

Rachel giggled. "You had best go with impressed, or I'd be insulted."

Puck snapped his fingers. "Impressed it is!" He let his gaze go hot as it settled on Rachel's. "And impressed I am."

Rachel blushed. "Can we - shall we go?"

Puck nodded and waved. "Good night!" He gestured Rachel ahead of him, lowering his voice. "Those jeans are _nice,_ Berry. And I wouldn't mind seeing those heels a lot closer..."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Puckerman." She tightened her belt and opened the front door. "May I ask why you seem to rotate between last name, nickname, and _my actual_ name?"

He shook his head and jogged to the truck. "I will call you _whatever_ you want me to if I can feel your boobs in that tiny little top. Sequins? They're like, _hypnotizing_." He opened her door. "Can I - can I see the whole outfit again?"

Rachel blushed. "I feel like one of those...those _flashers_ in Central Park." She untied her coat and held it back. "Top, jeans, cardigan and boots, nothing too elaborate."

Puck slipped his hands in around her waist. "What you're missing is this little peek of skin in between -" He squeezed to emphasize the feel of her bare flesh. "- that's gonna be making me crazy all night, sweater or no sweater."

She shivered. "Noah -"

"How are you feeling after last night?" He grinned. "I've been dying to know. You okay? I didn't scare you off?"

"Scare me?" She blushed deeper and shook her head. "If anyone should be... _embarrassed_ or otherwise negatively impacted by last night, it should be -"

"Oh, uh-uh." Puck shook her lightly. "I told you, nothing to feel bad about. I was thinking about how you felt all day."

Rachel stumbled against him as her knees went weak. "Noah -" She grabbed for his arms.

He gripped her tighter and leaned in to whisper. "Babe, if Santana wouldn't kill us both, we wouldn't be going to that party, we'd be going somewhere where I could get you to do that again." He let go of her waist and knotted her coat closed. "Get in the truck before I give the neighbors a show." He spun her around and boosted her into the cab.

* * *

Stephen stepped away from the window, clearing his throat. "Noah's _definitely_ not leaving her side in that outfit," he remarked to Hiram. "I doubt she's going to spend a second with Mercedes."

Hiram shook his head. "I could've told you that from when I picked her up. She wasn't even wearing it, but the girls were buzzing like bees. I didn't expect what she came out in."

Stephen smiled. "I'm sure not, darling, but our little girl is growing up."

Hiram shook his head again. "You don't have to tell me twice, love. I just hope she doesn't grow up _too_ fast."

* * *

Puck started the truck and pulled away from the house. "My hands are like, _itching_ , to get to you."

Rachel shifted in her seat, fingers caressing a curl. "I - I don't know what I'm supposed to say to that."

Puck shook his head, smirking. "Whatever you want, babe, though I wouldn't mind something along the lines of 'go for it', or even 'please'...maybe in that sexy voice from last night…"

Rachel shivered again. "We - I - Noah…" She shook herself. "How about answering my question from earlier about settling on what to call me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Really? That's what you wanna focus on?" He put a hand on her leg, slowly stroking up and down. "You sure?"

"Noah…" She shifted in her seat again. "I'm feeling a bit like Sandra Dee at the moment…" _Except this time, I don't have to beg for attention._ She blushed. "Just...please…"

He grinned. "Fine, but don't fall out of the car." He shrugged. "Turned out good for Sandy in the end though, right?"

Rachel bit her lip. "Y-yes, it rather _did_." She fought back another shiver. "Noah…" She placed a hand over his to still its motion. "I - I have to answer _your_ question too." She cleared her throat. "I - I hadn't - I _didn't_ \- ever."

"You - what? _Oh."_ Puck's hands tightened on her leg and on the wheel. "You maybe didn't want to tell me that right now."

She shook her head. "It _matters_ , though, Noah. It - it matters. And I just...I need you to...to _know_ and respect that." She cleared her throat, removing her hand from his. "Especially since I have trouble remembering that around you."

He shook his head. "You're _really_ not helpin' us get to the party, y' know that?" He exhaled, thumb unconsciously rubbing circles on her thigh. "You're killin' me here, Berry."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You never did answer my question about the names, you know. As if you're not...pushing my buttons?" She shifted in her seat again. "Did you fully comprehend what I just told you?"

Puck pulled his hand back reluctantly. "What you're _also_ telling me is that the hottest makeouts you've ever had have been with me. What do you think that makes me wanna do exactly?" He ran a hand over his head. "Names. Shit. Uh...I don't really know. Sometimes I feel like calling you one thing over the other. If I'm trying to get in your pants, I'll probably throw you a 'babe'. Chicks dig that. I don't think I even realized I was calling you Rachel a lot more. When I wanna make a point. Maybe with your dads, but...speaking of. Your dads. They're... _different._ I always forget how much. Am I babbling? I'm fucking _babbling."_

Rachel giggled. "Maybe we _will_ make it to the party after all?"

He chuckled. "Don't make any bets, babe." He smirked. "They say third time's the charm, how about we get the second time outta the way?"

* * *

Finn sighed. "I just don't _get it,_ dude. Like, it's _Rachel._ She's not supposed to be with _Puck."_

Kurt shrugged. "I did try to speak to her, Finn, I did, but...she seems entirely under his spell."

"See, I knew it!" Finn shook his head. "He did something to her, I know he did. Maybe if I can just get her alone tonight…"

Kurt held up a hand. "Finn, if you want to get in Diva B's good graces, I would suggesting halting the attacks on Puck. She gets... _protective_."

"Yeah, I noticed." Finn frowned. "She told me to leave while we were still civil. That's...that means while we're still nice, right?"

"Right." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Finn, have you...have you given any thought into maybe _not_ getting back together with her?"

"What? Give up on Rachel?" Finn shook his head again. "I'm really into her, Kurt, I don't wanna just give up."

"I'm not saying forever, Finn, but just...maybe until she's gotten him out of her system?" Kurt shrugged. "It was just a thought…"

* * *

Rachel made a vague noise of displeasure. "Oh, see, now _that's_ how not to make it happen at _all_. I may have..." She blushed. "All right, I'm a liberated woman, I can say that I greatly enjoyed what occurred last night, and I may have contemplated - " She shook her head. "The point is that simply propositioning me that bluntly -"

Puck pulled over and parked, turning to look at her directly. "You look fucking _amazing_. Your hair makes me wanna bury my hands in it and mess up those waves." He shook his head. "That top isn't a top, it's a bustier, I would know, and it makes your boobs look outstanding. The little sliver of skin between those sequins and those tight pants is making me lose my mind, and the way they hug your ass make me wanna take a bite out of it." He blew out a breath. "How am I doing?"

Rachel shuddered against the seat. "I - you - " She rubbed a hand across her forehead. "Is it warm in here?" She closed her eyes and took a breath.

He grinned and moved closer. "I'm gonna kiss you now."

She turned her head to protest and met his lips instead.

* * *

"I'm not gonna give up on us, Kurt." Finn shook his head. "She just has to believe me. I want to be with her, not with Quinn."

Kurt harumphed. "If that's what you think is best." He stood and swept on his cape. "But might I suggest, then, that you focus on the brunette, and not the blonde?"

Finn frowned. "Not you too."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm the outside observer, here, Finn, you called me for help with Rachel. I'm just telling you the only things I know are Puck is giving Rachel a lot of undivided attention, and she's eating it up. Maybe you should consider whether you're actually doing the same." With a wave, he left Finn to think.

Finn shook his head again. "I'm not gonna give up," he muttered. He threw on his lettermen jacket and jogged down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

With a low hum of triumph, Puck threaded a hand through her hair to cup her cheek, the other releasing her seat belt before finding the expanse that had fixated him since he'd seen her.

Rachel whimpered, her hands clutching at the seat.

Puck slipped his tongue into her mouth and pulled her towards him.

Rachel moaned outright, wrapping her arms around Puck and pouring herself into the kiss.

Puck choked out a laugh. "Killin' me," he rasped, tearing away for a breath. He laughed and nuzzled her neck. "Just _watchin'_ you is so good," he mumbled into her skin.

Rachel whimpered again, twisting as a chill trailed through her body. "Oh my -" She gasped, cold leather hitting her back and sending her eyes flying open. "Noah! What did you - where are we? What was I...oh my goodness…" She blushed. "Noah…"

Puck nipped at her lower lip, chuckling. "I had to get that out of my system and into yours before we went got there." He raised a brow. "But that offer for getting the second time out of the way still stands. Who's gonna be looking for us?"

Rachel shuddered, lowering her forehead to rest on Puck's. "Noah...remember how I asked…" She shivered. " _Terrible_ for my equilibrium."

He grinned and stroked her cheek. "Remember that when everyone else there is trying to get in those most excellent pants." He kissed her softly again. "And we're about two minutes from Santana's, I know this parking lot, no one comes through till later and no one has an angle into this corner." Another kiss. "Okay?"

Rachel looked around and confirmed there were no lights visible nearby. "If -" She shivered, her blood going hot. "Are you su-"

Puck slid her closer to him and nodded. "Don't ask, just go with it," he murmured, and kissed her again.

* * *

Mercedes stepped out of the car, waving as her mom backed out of the driveway. She blew out a breath and approached the door, ringing the bell.

Santana answered with a frown. "Aretha. Come in. Just...don't do...anything that would make anyone notice you." She waved her in. "Where are they?"

Mercedes looked around. "They're - they're not here yet?"

Brittany joined them and pouted. "They're not here yet, and that makes me sad, because Rachel really looked hot." She looped her arm through Santana's. "I wanted to show her off and see if she'd let me ki-"

"Okay, never mind," Santana interjected. "Whatever, you wanna call, go ahead. But the snacks and drinks are in the back, refills and water are in the kitchen, there's one bathroom you're allowed in, you go upstairs, I'm not responsible for what happens." She smirked. "Or for what you see or hear up there, it's a party, you be cool or you go home."

Mercedes held up her hands. "Look, I'm just lucky to be here, so I'm gonna call her and then get myself a drink."

Santana eyed her. "Let me know what you find out."

* * *

Rachel sighed and smoothed her fingers down Puck's Mohawk.

Puck growled his approval, hooking his arm tighter around her waist and hauling her into his lap.

Rachel jerked as she settled against his erection.

Puck nipped at her lips and ground his hips against her. "You feel so damn good," he whispered.

Rachel moaned and shifted. "Noah…"

Puck groaned and kissed her again, his arm keeping her close.

Rachel whimpered and pressed herself closer, circling her hips against him.

_"Fuck,_ Rachel," he rasped, tearing his mouth away. He buried his face in her collarbone. "Keep going," he choked out, and bit lightly at the cord of her neck.

* * *

Quinn opened the gate to the backyard, scanning the crowd.

Sam followed her through. "You okay, Quinn? You've been really quiet all day."

She took a deep breath and put on a smile. "I'm fine, Sam, don't worry about it."

He took her arm and turned her to face him. "Quinn, seriously. It's been really weird since Glee. If you're mad at them, why are we even here?"

"Sam. Stop." Quinn shook her arm in his grip. "We're here because it's Saturday night, and we go to Santana's to party. That's what we always do."

"Just because that's what you always do doesn't make it a good idea." Sam frowned at her.

She tugged against him again. "We're going to have fun, Sam. It'll be great. Promise."

* * *

Rachel arched into Puck, grip flexing on the back of his head. " _Mmm, Noah_... _"_

Puck groaned and bit down harder, arm sliding her firmly in place.

Rachel arched even deeper. _"Oh!"_ She shuddered against him, gasping.

Puck held her, kissing and licking her skin. "Ride it out, Berry, just breathe."

She gave one hard shudder and took an unsteady breath. "Mmm, that. Breath. Good." She shivered. "I hear _bells_ ringing. Goodness, Noah."

He froze, listening. "Shit. No, that's a phone, Rachel. Where is your phone?"

She nuzzled her forehead to his. "Hmm? What?"

He laughed, shaking her lightly. "Rachel, phone. The ringing, as badass as it would be if it were 'cause of the sweet orgasm you just had, is _your phone."_

Rachel shook herself. "Purse. My purse." She fumbled with her free hand, tilting it to see the ID display. "It's - oh, Noah, it's Mercedes! I forgot I told her we'd be there by now." She flipped the phone open. "Mercedes?"

"Rachel?" Mercedes exhaled. "Hey, you guys on your way?"

Rachel blushed furiously. "We'll be there in five minutes, I - did some agonizing over the outfit."

"The only agonizing is me, over the blue balls you just gave me," Puck whispered in her ear. He pumped his hips upward.

Rachel hissed in a breath and swatted at his arm.

Puck only tightened his grip and blew her a kiss.

"So you're on your way?" Mercedes gave Brittany a thumbs-up.

Rachel nodded as a full-bodied shiver rippled through her. "Yes, we're - we're almost there. I'll see you soon." She hung up without waiting for Mercedes to respond. "Noah, she's waiting."

He dropped light kisses up the side of her neck. "And you said five minutes."

She let out a low hum of pleasure. "I - yes - to allow - _mmm.."_

Puck circled his hips again. "Just remember who got you off when Hudson's trying his puppy dog eyes on you," he muttered.

She exhaled shakily. "I couldn't forget if I _tried_ , Noah." She sat back from him. "Do you - can you tell anything? Am I - do I look all right?"

He smirked. "You look better than all right, babe, you look thoroughly fuckable." He wiped a spot of gloss from next to her lips.

She touched the spot gently. "I - I have more gloss in my purse, I have to - " She cleared her throat. "I have to get off -"

Puck groaned. "I have heard your request and I will be _more_ than happy to - "

Rachel quickly shimmied across him, catching her breath at the sensation. She reached for the gloss and flipped down the mirror.

Puck thumped his head against the back of the seat. "Why did I point out it was a phone?"

Rachel glanced at him from lowered lashes while she concentrated on evening out her breathing. "Because you bring out the badass in me and I bring out the gentleman in you," she offered. "At least that's what Mercedes and Santana seem to think."

He quirked a brow. "You were talkin' about me?"

She smacked her lips and replaced the gloss in her wristlet. "I - we were deciding wardrobe and...it came up." _Something like that, anyway_. She blushed, biting her lip.

He gave a low laugh at the look on her face. "Oh, I get it. So, not only was that the first orgasm of your life last night, you liked it so much you wanted to get an outfit guaranteed to score you a second one." He smirked. "Babe, all you had to do was say so." He reached for her again.

Rachel smacked his hands away. "Noah! They're looking for us now."

Puck nodded. "And every minute we're late is a minute San will take as a win." He tucked a curl behind her ear. "So will I."

Rachel shivered. "But...Mercedes…"

"Mercedes can take care of herself for a few more minutes," he murmured. "Let's mess up your gloss at least a _little_. You gotta give 'em something to wonder about."

She giggled breathlessly. "This - the outfit - Noah…"

"I think I have at least a minute or two left," he whispered, brushing his lips lightly over hers.

* * *

Mercedes hung up and looked over to Brittany. "Five minutes."

Santana smirked. "That means ten. C'mon, Aretha. Have a drink." She walked through to the backyard.

"But - she said -" Mercedes blinked, looking at Brittany as she followed.

"Just join the party, will you? They'll get here when they get here." Santana rolled her eyes. "Go make sure Frankenteen stays away from Ken and Barbie or something."

Mercedes scoffed. "I'm not gettin' _anywhere_ near that."

Santana laughed. "Honey, we are _all_ up in that. But I admire the sentiment." She gestured for some punch. "Here, you're gonna need it for the show."

Mercedes surveyed the backyard. "It's _gonna_ be a show, isn't it." She spotted Finn sulking in a lounge chair by the pool, and Sam and Quinn with their feet dangling in the pool in the opposite corner. She took a sip of the punch and coughed.

Brittany thumped her back. "I don't know why they call it punch when mostly I just end up patting people like this when they start coughing after they drink it. Shouldn't it be cough? Or pat, or choke?"

Santana shook her head. "No, honey, but maybe it should have a warning label." She raised a brow. "Which one of you cabrons spiked it again? I already put the good vodka in!" She stormed off towards the group of football players huddled together in a corner.

Brittany giggled. "She takes her parties really seriously. Those guys are gonna get kicked out."

Mercedes took another small sip. "It's actually not that bad, I just - I don't drink."

"My doctor says it's important to drink every day...or to water yourself every day...but wouldn't that be a shower?" Brittany shrugged. "Anyway, I'm going to make sure Santana doesn't beat up the football players. See you when Puckleberry gets here!" She waved and scurried off after the Latina.

Mercedes turned back to the punch bowl.

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you here!" Sam waved from across the table. "Anyone else from Glee coming?"

Mercedes shook her head. "I'm only here 'cause I helped with - uh, something." She sighed. "Santana invited me, but...not the rest of us."

Sam pursed his lips. "Oh. I kinda would've liked everyone to be here."

Mercedes laughed. "Oh, Sam. You're new, and you're nice. But that ain't happenin'."

Quinn watched Sam and Mercedes talking, a frown settling on her face. She stood, marching over to Santana. "Lopez. What is _she_ doing here?"

"Pendejo, go find a toy store and buy yourself a clue." Santana waved them off. "Who? They're not even here yet."

Quinn glared towards the punch bowl. "Is the rest of the Glee club going to follow?"

"Did we not talk about this?" Santana narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "I can invite whoever the hell I want to _my_ party at _my_ house. You do what you want. And if you don't like it, believe me, you can go the hell home."

Brittany looked from one to the other. "Don't fight, guys, I _like_ Mercedes." She shrugged at Santana. "I like the rest of Glee too. Maybe we _should_ invite them."

"Ugh!" Quinn threw her hands up in frustration. "Is there nowhere safe from those people?"

Finn sat up straighter, eyeing the scene in the corner.

Santana raised a brow. " _What_ people, blanca? The ones that have actually tried to show you they give a damn about you and what happens in your life? And I will _cut_ you if you ever repeat that." She waved Quinn off. "You don't like it, go home. I'm not changing a thing about who's here." She turned to Brittany. "Maybe next time, Brit, we can have a party with the Gleeks, okay?"

Brittany bounced up and down. "Yay! I love when we have parties. And I love when the parties are over, and everyone goes home except you and me…"

Santana grinned and hooked pinkies with her. "C'mon, we'll leave Q to figure out what she wants to do. Because she's _not_ starting a fight here." Santana cast one last glare over her shoulder.

* * *

"Noah, come on!" Rachel squirmed under his grip. "It's definitely been more than five minutes."

"Word choice, babe," Puck groaned. "You know she'd call back if they were wondering." He tightened the hands on her waist. "Third time, remember?"

She fought against a laugh. "Stop it, Noah, I just - you said just a little kiss."

He wagged his eyebrows. "I never said _where_..."

Rachel inhaled sharply. "Noah!"

He grinned. "Incorrigible. But you're here anyway." He pressed a kiss to her neck. "I think you _like_ incorrigible."

"Noah!" Rachel shivered. "I - maybe a little bit," she admitted. "But we need to go."

Puck sighed. "Fine, you win." He smirked. "For now." He bit lightly at the long line of her throat before releasing her. "There's always the ride home." He laughed low as he pulled out of the parking lot. "And maybe _another_ ride if you're feelin' it."

Rachel shivered and shook her head. "Let's see how I survive this party first."

He laughed. "If you're not totally relaxed and glowing walking in there, I didn't do my job right." He trailed a hand up her leg to settle around her waist and squeeze. "Happy to try again…"

She blushed. "I'm - I'm definitely -" She shook her head. "You scramble my brain, you know that?"

He grinned. "Good, 'cause we're here." He blew out a breath as he parked down the block. "You ready for this?"

Rachel met his eyes and smiled. _"Bring it."_

Puck shook his head. "Never gonna forget that, huh."

Rachel smiled wider. "Never."

He chuckled. "Worse things for you to remember, I guess."

She raised a brow. "Don't think I forgot about the slushies, Noah. I just know that there's a lot more to you than that."

He snorted. "That makes one of us, then." He hopped out of the truck and came around to open her door.

* * *

Finn approached Quinn. "Hey, you okay?"

Quinn folded her arms. "No."

Finn frowned. "What's wrong?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Not only do I have to deal with Puckerman and Man-Hands -

"Hey!" Finn glared at her.

She waved him off. "But now my boyfriend is off talking to Big Bertha over there."

"You can't say things like that, Quinn." Finn shook his head. "That's not cool."

"You too?" Quinn rolled her eyes. "Everyone keeps telling me how bad I am, but you're all still talking to me, aren't you?"

* * *

Rachel checked herself in the mirror quickly.

Puck shook his head again and flipped the mirror back up. "Nu-uh. You don't get to be too together when we're walkin' in. Gotta give them _something_ to start with." He held out his hand.

She re-tied her coat and stepped from the truck. "Noah, you don't think the minute I take off this coat, they'll be buzzing like...like overcaffeinated bees?"

He shrugged. "Nah. It'll take 'em a second to get over the shock." He tucked her arm into his. "Do we make a bet on this one?"

Rachel giggled. "Only if I know the stakes in advance."

Puck nodded. "Okay, fair. Uh...how about if I win, I get to touch your boobs, no shirt, and if you win...uh…" He smirked. "I touch your boobs _over_ your shirt?"

"Noah!" She swatted at his arm. "If, as I expect, the party comes to a screeching halt, I want...I want you to promise that you'll let me leave when I want to go, even if you're not ready to go."

"Aww, come on...we can't make deals about leaving before we even get there." He led her up the front walk. "How about I promise that if you wanna talk to me, I will drop whatever I am doing so we can talk, okay?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "Good enough."

Puck leaned in to whisper in her ear as he opened the door. "You're _more_ than good enough, Berry, and don't forget it, okay?

She looked over at him and shook her head. "How could I with you next to me?" She swallowed hard and stepped through the door.

* * *

Finn shook his head. "Quinn, you gotta stop being so mean all the time, though."

Quinn turned to him and glared. "Why? Your _ex-_ girlfriend is coming here with the guy who got your _last_ girlfriend _pregnant._ Aren't you mad? Do you care at all?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Finn ran his hands through his hair. " _Yes,_ I care. I tried to talk her out of it yesterday -"

"You _did?"_ Quinn laughed. "I'm sure _that_ went well."

"Went _horrible."_ Finn shook his head again. "She's really mad at me. But I'm really mad at _her!"_ He took Quinn by the shoulders. "And it all comes back to _you."_

* * *

Santana shoved the potato chips at a passing partygoer as she heard the door open and left the kitchen. "About time," she remarked, taking Rachel's coat and nodding her approval. "So? How'd we do, Puck?" She eyed Rachel's lip gloss and smirked. "Never mind. Come on." She started through the house towards the backyard.

Rachel looked at Puck, a laugh bursting from her involuntarily. She swatted him lightly in the chest. "You rigged that!"

Puck grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tight to his side. "What? _No._ What do you mean?"

Rachel laughed and shook her head. "You knew no one would be around to see, you _knew_ there'd be time between me taking off my coat and the… the bees!"

"You _really_ think that I think that deep?" He raised a brow.

She raised a brow in return. "Incorrigible?"

"Yeah, but _sneaky_ like that? To break your words down that specifically?" He inclined his head thoughtfully. "You _really_ think I'm that good?"

"This from a boy who loves -" Rachel caught herself and leaned in. "Shakespeare? Yes, absolutely."

Santana looked back at them, shaking her head before stepping outside.

Puck bowed his head in acknowledgment and chuckled. "Well, okay, yeah, maybe…" He whispered the rest hotly into her ear. "And I _really_ want to touch your boobs."

* * *

Santana walked over to Sam and Mercedes, still chatting by the drinks. "Uh-oh, Trouty Mouth, you may wanna check your girl." She nodded towards Finn and Quinn. "Looks like they're either friendly or fighting, but either is trouble for you."

Sam followed her gaze and frowned. "Uh, really fun talking to you, Mercedes, but -"

Mercedes smiled. "Same to you, country boy, now go on." She waited till he moved away. "Show about to start?"

Santana nodded and smiled. "Oh, yeah."

Brittany refilled her punch and joined them. "What's going on?"

Santana hooked pinkies with the blonde. "Puckleberry, babe."

* * *

Rachel blushed. "Noah…"

He stopped them before they walked outside. "Wasn't a _no_ , I noticed." He smirked. "I win."

She shook her head. "You cheated. That's a forfeit." She frowned. "Right? In sports?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, or DQ. Disqualified."

She nodded with satisfaction. "So, redo from here. I say we walk out and they start buzzing immediately, and you say stunned silence first. Stakes are -"

"The same." He gave a sly smile. "You coulda just called off the bet, but you want it so...stakes are the same." He quirked a brow. "Deal?"

Rachel looked down at her outfit and over at Puck. "Deal."

* * *

Sam joined Finn and Quinn. "Everything okay here?"

"Yeah, we're good." Finn released Quinn quickly. "I just - Quinn was - "

Sam wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulders. "I got it from here, thanks."

Finn shook his head. "I'm getting a drink." He left them to search for the beers.

* * *

Puck kept his arm around Rachel's waist and stepped through the doors to the deck.

Rachel swallowed hard as her heels hit the wood. "Just don't let me trip in these," she whispered.

"I've got you," he whispered back. "I'll take the excuse to hold onto you."

Santana smirked and looked around at the group slowly noticing the couple who'd just walked in. "We did good," she murmured to her two accomplices.

Finn rummaged through the cooler for a Corona, glancing up as he heard a murmur run through the crowd. "What the - _Rachel?"_

Rachel looked over at Finn and pursed her lips, then turned back to Puck. "Does that count as instantaneous, or do you consider it a delayed reaction?"

Puck laughed and shook his head. "You're askin' me? You _know_ what my answer is gonna be." He walked her over to the punch bowl. "Lopez, Brit, Aretha. What up."

"Puckerman." Mercedes fought back a grin. "How's your night?"

He took a flask from his jacket and spiked his cup of punch. "Fucking awesome." He tasted it and smiled with satisfaction. "Wanna try, Rachel?"

She raised a brow and tipped the red cup back for a tiny sip. "Not...not bad, actually. Honey and fruit."

Puck nodded. "Keep it." He poured himself another. "So, impartial jury. How would you say the crowd reacted - right away or was there a moment of stunned silence while these losers got a good look at my bangin' date?"

Mercedes swatted at Brittany's hand. "Your _date,_ huh?"

"Rachel?" Finn shook himself and came over to join the group. "What - you - _whoa_." He looked her up and down.

Santana narrowed her eyes at the interloper. "I'd say it took a second for everyone to notice you guys come in. Though those heels were just as fabulous as I knew they'd be, that click was wicked."

Rachel looked at Finn. "Um, thank you?" She turned to Puck. " _Impartial_ jury, huh? You don't think you're swaying the vote by billing this as a date?"

"'Scuse me?" Puck raised a brow. "I remember someone telling me to ask them _properly_ and I did."

"You - you _did._ " Rachel blushed. "That's still manipulation. Any girl would -"

"Ex _cuse_ _me_?" Santana interjected. "You tellin' me I'm being _manipulated_ by _Puck?"_

Rachel paused to consider. "You know, you're right." She turned to Puck and rolled her eyes. "Okay, _now_ you win."

"Win? What? Rachel?" Finn shook himself. "Can I - can I talk to you?"

She bit her lip, holding Puck's gaze. "No, Finn, not - not now. Maybe later -" her expression begged Puck's forgiveness - "but definitely not now. I just got here, and I'm not leaving my date just yet."

"Date?" Finn's jaw dropped. "You're - it - what?"

"We'll speak later, Finn." _If you remember to look for me after that beer you're drinking._ Rachel smiled at Puck. "I should probably eat something if I'm drinking."

Puck nodded, glancing at the thunderstruck quarterback before speaking. "Yeah, the _real_ food is over there on the burners - anyone who comes here long enough knows if you're having the punch, you gotta have some rice and beans."

Santana shrugged. "Sounds stereotypical, but there you go." She glanced at Brittany. "I made some without the meat for you, Berry. It's in the kitchen."

Brittany grinned. "I love when she's thoughtful. Not everyone gets to see her soft teddy bear center, but it's really cute and I like it the best."

Santana ducked her head. "Brit…"

Rachel giggled. "I might have suspected from the makeover magic," she stage-whispered. "Thank you, Santana. That was amazingly considerate."

Santana rolled her eyes and waved them inside. "Go, eat. Two tupperwares, one for Puckerman, one for you. He'll know the difference."

Rachel squeezed her arm as they turned to retrieve their goodies. "Thank you for everything today."

Santana just nodded her head towards the house.

"What - Rachel...thanking... _you?"_ Finn frowned at Rachel's back and pinned Santana with a glare. "You dressed her up, didn't you."

Santana met his glare with one of her own. "Stay in your lane, or go home, Hudson."

Finn frowned at the three girls. "What is it with everyone helping them be together? Kurt was even telling me to let it go."

Santana snickered. "He has _different_ reasons for that, Fluffy."

* * *

Puck raised an eyebrow as Rachel exhaled. "You okay?"

Rachel giggled and nodded. "I _am,_ actually, and I'm thrilled." She toasted their punch cups. "One weekend, barely begun, and I feel like a new woman." She took a long drink. "Thank you," she murmured huskily.

He grinned and spun her back to the countertop, setting his drink down to boost her onto the counter. "You're just playing with me now," he growled. He looked down the counter and snorted. "Yeah, I'll definitely tell the difference between yours and mine." He handed Rachel a bright pink tupperware and took the blue one for himself. "Wanna lay low in here for a bit?"

She nodded and put her drink on the counter to pop the top. "Wow, this - this actually smells amazing."

"No kidding." He grabbed a fork for each of them. "Santana's abuela is the best cook, San's got her recipes."

Rachel dug in and took a bite. She closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure. "It tastes as good as it smells."

Puck nudged her knees apart and moved to stand between them. "Make that sound again," he invited.

She blushed and shook her head, offering a bite of her rice and beans instead. "I didn't mean to tease," she whispered.

"Babe, I won the bet." He took the bite and gave an exaggerated growl. "Every minute we're not _leaving_ is a tease."

She giggled. "I never should have offered it up for discussion, should I? I should have just declared it instantaneous." She wiggled slightly on the counter to sit up.

Puck put his hands on her knees and leaned in to whisper. "You might not wanna move too much right now. Being this close is giving me ideas."

Rachel flushed deeper. "Noah..."

He winced and spun away. "That's the 'you're not gettin' anywhere' Rachel Berry voice." He picked up his rice and beans and nodded to her. "Keep drinkin', I'll see if I can't change your mind later."

She rolled her eyes and took another bite. "You should have made that the wager - I would think my inebriation would have provided you ample opportunity to…" She shrugged, grinning. "I don't know, molest me? Harass me?"

He shook his head. "Wouldn't work for me. Not with you." He looked down at his food. _What the hell? Why not?_

Rachel dropped her fork and turned to look at him. _It wouldn't?_

* * *

Finn nursed his beer and kept an eye on the backyard. "This is too weird," he muttered.

"Yo, Hudson. What's your girlfriend doing with Puckerman?" Azimio snagged a beer from the cooler and sat down. "Screw that, what's your girlfriend doing here at all?"

_"Ex-_ girlfriend," Quinn corrected. "Better get it right or Puck might punch you."

"Shut up, Quinn," Finn muttered.

Azimio stood. "I am getting out of this mess." He stood and left the two exes near the drinks.

"What _is_ that, anyway?" Quinn held her hand out for the punch Sam brought her. "And what's with the makeover?"

Finn nodded towards Santana. " _She_ did it. I don't know why, or, or what got into her, but it was Santana."

Quinn took a drink. "Which means it was Brittany. She loves Puck and Ma- " She rolled her eyes at Finn. "Those two together."

Sam frowned at them both. "Uh, why do we care? Rachel looks awesome, and she and Finn have to work things out themselves." He sat next to Quinn.

Finn shook his head. "You don't know how this goes with them, Sam. They're not good for each other. I just - she's just being crazy."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she went by for another cup of punch. "Maybe not calling her crazy would help," she remarked.

Quinn scoffed. "Oh, please. I don't even know why you're here. Santana has lost her mind."

Mercedes raised a brow. "Sure it was her that lost her mind and not y'all? The way I see it, we're all good. It's just _you_ two who are sulking into their beverages." She gave Sam a sympathetic look. "Sorry, sweetheart."

Sam frowned deeper and shook his head. "Why do I feel like I keep missing things here? Like, how crazy was last year?"

" _Crazy."_ Finn, Quinn and Mercedes responded in unison.

Mercedes shook her head. "Look. Y'all _are_ crazy. But I spent the day with Rachel and...she's having fun tonight." She turned to the bewildered transfer student. "They actually _work_ , Sam. You can judge for yourself, you're new enough. Something about Puck and Rachel, with each other? Evens them both out." She returned her attention to the quarterback. "Finn, you really need to figure it out. I'm not even tryin' to talk to Fabray over there, but if you really want Rachel, you got work to do, that's all I'll say."

"Why is everyone looking at me and you know, asking me if I care and stuff?" Finn frowned, wounded. "Why not Rachel?"

Quinn snorted. "Because we all watch her practically throw rose petals before your feet every day. It's _sickening._ " She sipped at her punch and shrugged. "It was sickening when we were together and it's no better now."

Finn took a long pull from his beer. "But just because I'm not...I'm not like that...doesn't mean that I don't care! Why does everyone take it there?"

"You're still always watching Quinn," Sam offered sullenly.

"You just stood there while someone accused her of being a ho," Mercedes added.

"You put her down without even noticing." Santana filled her cup with ice and punch. "I've seen you do it, it almost makes me proud."

Brittany frowned. "You never bring her anywhere," she remarked. "This is the first time she's come to the party ever, but you guys have been dating for a while. It's like you're hiding her."

Finn opened his mouth and shut it quickly. "I - it's just -"

"Just what? You didn't think she'd come with you? Or you didn't want to bring her around?" Santana raised a brow. "You never once asked. Maybe you should think about that." She nodded to Brittany and left the group to head inside.

* * *

"What did you put in the punch, Noah? It's really delicious." Rachel took another sip and licked her lips.

"Well, give Santana credit for throwing down a good starter drink." Puck pulled the flask from his front pocket. "So the punch is the fruit, with some alcohol already in it, but then I add Jack D's Tennessee Honey. That's the sweet." He unscrewed the cap and took a shot. "Want to try it by itself?"

Rachel pursed her lips. "One...shot, right? A shot's worth." She took the flask from him. "How will I know?"

He grinned. "Do you trust me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, the answer hasn't changed since yesterday."

He gestured for the flask back. "Tilt your head back, I'll pour the shot right in for ya." He tilted his back as reference. "Not too far, don't want you to gag."

"Oh, I don't have a gag reflex." Rachel bit her lip. "Maybe I shouldn't have -"

Puck fumbled the flask slightly, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, maybe not. But -" He blinked and shook himself. "Shot?"

She nodded. "Just one."

He smirked. "Famous last words." He cupped the back of her head. "Tilt."

Rachel tipped her head into his hand and closed her eyes.

"Open," he whispered.

She licked her lips and opened her mouth.

Puck poured the shot and followed it with a quick kiss. "Mmm, tasty."

Rachel gave a low murmur of agreement.

"Well aren't you two disgustingly into each other." Santana rolled her eyes. "Don't defile my counters, will you?"

Rachel blinked slowly. "Santana! Sorry I -"

Brittany shook her head. "Don't apologize, that's exactly what I wanted to see, and that means that's what she wanted to see too. She just can't admit it."

Santana ducked her head. "Whatever, you guys good?"

Rachel licked her lips and nodded. "Noah was just introducing me to the deliciousness of Jack D- Daniels?" She smiled when he gave her the thumbs up. "Jack Daniels Tennessee Honey."

Puck's eyes lingered on her mouth. "Liked it?"

"It tastes like honey." She flushed under his gaze. "I very much enjoyed it."

"Should I invite you both to get a room?" Santana took a forkful of Rachel's vegan alternative entree. "I might make beans like this once in a while. Faster." She jerked her head towards the fridge. "Hot sauce?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't, usually. Would you suggest it?"

Santana opened the fridge and handed her the bottle of Cholula. "Few dashes should do it. Finish up, then come back outside." She smirked. "I didn't invite you to have you hide in the kitchen all night. It's fun out there."

"I _bet,"_ Rachel muttered. She slapped a hand over her mouth.

Santana turned to Puck, snickering. "Now I get it."

He shrugged. "Not my fault you didn't give her a chance."

Santana sniffed. "I'm going back out there to make sure Hudson doesn't off himself in the pool."

Rachel shook herself. "Finn? Offing himself? Why?"

Santana raised a brow. "Have you looked in a mirror, sweetheart? He's out there dying a thousand deaths at how hot you look, and how happy you seem on Puckerman's arm." She nodded to them both. "It's working like a charm."

_It's working. Right._ Rachel swallowed hard. "I - Santana, it's not -"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You keep Puck in your back pocket when you need Finnessa to fall in line."

"Hey, it's not like I don't know the deal, Lopez, back off."

Rachel looked at Santana, then Puck, and back again. "That's really what this looks like?"

Santana nodded, but Puck shook his head. "Only if you don't know better, babe. Chill."

Rachel retreated into herself. "You asked _me,_ Noah, this isn't -"

"That's why I said relax!" He glared at Santana, all tongue-kissing thoughts vanishing. "Santana's talking out of her ass."

Santana blinked. "Yeah, _wow_. Actually I was. I thought for sure she asked you to bring her."

Rachel frowned at her. " _No_ , actually, I didn't."

Puck shook his head. "Just let it go, Rachel, it's okay. If anything, I _volunteered_ to be the jealousy guy."

Rachel turned her frown on him. "I - that wasn't my intention at all."

"Chill, I told you, it's cool." He cast her a smirk. "Besides, I won the bet, you can make it up to me later."

She sighed, putting the Tupperware down on the counter. "Thank you, Santana, but I believe I've lost a bit of my appetite. I'll definitely return to it in the event I feel excessively inebriated."

Santana frowned. "Look, Berry, relax, seriously. No one is accusing you of anything."

Rachel tugged her cardigan closer around her. "No, just implying everything." She shook her head. "I feel ridiculous now, I don't know why I thought this was a good idea."

Puck glared at Santana, shoving his Tupperware at her and grabbing Rachel down from the counter. "Come on, we need to talk."

* * *

"Why _don't_ I take her anywhere?" Finn shook his head. "I never thought about it. When I would go places, Quinn would get invited and I would come with her. And after, I just…kept showing up, but I didn't – I didn't even think about why she didn't come with me."

Brittany shrugged. "That's because you're so tall it's tough to see someone that short. Puck looks down more often."

Finn sighed. "I wish it were just that. But there's something more going on. I know there is." He stood. "I'm going in."

* * *

Rachel buttoned her cardigan as she walked ahead of Puck. "Noah, just – I'd really just like to go home, I think, this has been a lovely illusion, but –"

Puck grabbed her hand away and dragged her towards the stairs. "Shut up and trust me."

She bit her lip. "I did say that, didn't I."

He nodded, throwing open a door and pulling her inside. "I'm closing the door and we're gonna talk, okay?"

She tugged at his grip. "Fine, but I still want to go home." She folded her arms in front of her.

"At least talk to me before calling your dad or dads or whatever." Puck sat on the futon and gestured Rachel over. "I know this place like the back of my hand and I picked the room with the futon, not the bed. I think you can sit next to me."

"I need to pace right now." Rachel took a deep breath. "Noah, I – I'm sorry that I ever used you as a weapon. That – that wasn't right. Santana is correct, and so are you. I think that's what stings so much."

Puck stood and crossed to stand in front of her. "You don't have to apologize. I'm no dummy, and you didn't make a secret out of what you were doing."

She dropped her gaze and sighed. "Even that. I should never be that desperate or resort to such things for a boy. Not Finn, not...not Jesse, and not you."

"Well, yeah." He bent down to catch her eyes. "Hey. Look, if we're bein' honest? You didn't notice what I said yesterday. I wanna do all sorts of sexual things with you because you're fucking hot…but I _did_ ask you out the first time because of the Jew thing. And I _didn't_ tell you that. So, how about we're even?"

Rachel frowned. "You – your mom?"

He shrugged. "Schindler's List, Jewish guilt. Plus I –" Puck swore under his breath. "Plus I kinda dreamed about you."

She froze. "You – _dreamed_ about me?"

"Yeah." He eyed her. "Do you own a long white nightgown? Like, some lacy stuff and a ribbon thing?"

She shook her head slowly. "I – I have a white nightgown, I believe. Not sure if it's what you're thinking of."

He smirked. "Guess you'll have to show it to me."

Rachel laughed weakly. "All right, fine, so we both have had ulterior motives with each other. But tonight…even if I thought about it for jealousy, after yesterday…it's – it's not about jealousy. I really – I really wanted to come with you. I thought –" She sighed, casting her eyes to the floor. "I thought it would be fun, and I need some fun right now."

"We _both_ could." Puck took her by the shoulders and shook her until she looked up. "So we're gonna call it a clean slate tonight. I asked you to come. You're here. No one said anything about getting revenge or being jealous. I said to let him see you do your thing. That's what I'm here for. Do your thing. Be you. Drink, take off the sweater and sing showtunes if you wanna. I think I even have the guitar in the truck."

She raised a brow. "You do? And you'd sing with me?"

* * *

Finn entered the kitchen, looking around. "Hey, has anyone seen Rachel or Puck?"

A lacrosse player he didn't recognize pointed up the stairs.

Finn's jaw dropped and he bounded up after them.

* * *

Puck nodded. "I mean, I wouldn't call everyone's attention or make an announcement like it was Glee or whatever, but if you wanna just chill in a corner and work on an arrangement of something, I'm totally down for it." He smoothed his hands down her arms. "Worked for us the first time, right?"

"Rachel?" The door was flung open and Finn charged through. "What are you guys doing up here?"

"Finn?" Rachel peered over Puck's shoulder. "What is _wrong_ with you? We're talking."

Puck snickered. "Afraid I'm givin' her something you can't?"

Rachel smacked Puck on the arm and stepped free from his hold. "Finn, you have to stop. I'm fine, I haven't lost my mind, and I'm not trying to get back at you or make you jealous with anything I'm doing tonight." She looked back at Puck. "In fact, that's what we were discussing. Noah and I were making sure we were both clear on our motives being here tonight."

Finn glared at Puck and spoke to Rachel. "So you're okay he's here trying to get in your pants?"

"I don't think anything could fit in those pants, the way her ass is poured into them." Puck wagged his eyebrows. "Wouldn't mind getting under them, or having them off…"

"Noah!" She fought down a smile at the look on Finn's face and forced a glare at Puck instead. "Stop instigating."

Puck held up his hands and bowed his head.

Rachel turned to her other ex-boyfriend. "Finn, I don't know what you want me to say. Is Noah hypersexualized? Absolutely." She folded her arms. "Am I well aware of that and equipped to deal with it? _Yes._ " She shook her head. "Noah _asked_ me to come with him. He even asked me again when my fathers called it a date and he didn't protest."

"Wait, your _fathers_ are in on this?" Finn frowned. "I thought your dads liked me."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "However they may feel about you, I'm their daughter. If I say Noah defended my honor at school," she flashed Finn a glare this time, "they're not going to question my decision to socialize with him." She turned and placed a hand on Puck's arm. "Besides, he also gave both of them a lovely apology."

"He _what?"_ Finn stared at Puck. "You _apologized?"_

Puck shoved his hands in his pocket. "Damn, is it so hard to believe that I actually _get_ that I was a jackass?"

Rachel shook her head. "It's _not,_ Noah, it's just hard for _Finn_ to believe." She sought Finn's eyes. "I know you're angry, and you have every right to be. No one will ever take that away from you. But you also have to figure out how to live past it. You can't just have this underlying hatred -"

"Why _not?"_ Finn burst out. "God, Rachel, why can't I just hate him forever? Is _that_ so hard? That maybe it's that unforgivable to disrespect my girlfriend and my relationship like that?"

Rachel recoiled, wrapping both arms around herself. "Oh. So it's _that_ level of disrespect that warrants a response. Pregnancy." She gave a short laugh.

"Rachel...that's not - that's not what that means." Finn ran his hands through his hair. "I can't say anything right by you."

She inhaled shakily. "I just - that's still what's haunting me, Finn. Noah - he may have been a jerk, but he also -" She turned to Puck and smiled softly. "He asked me out and _takes_ me out, in front of people - people who mostly actively hate me. It's not like he's hunched over and hiding." She licked her lips, a frown flashing across her face. "He couldn't stand there and listen to someone insult me without defending me, he chose Glee - _me -_ over football…" She blinked slowly. _When I put it all together like that…_ "And then there's you."

"There's - " Finn scoffed. "Yeah, that sounds great. There's _me._ "

Rachel crossed to him and put her hands on his chest. "Finn. You're the lead. You're the reason Glee exists, the quarterback, our protector and our champion. But…" She smoothed his shirt and shook her head. "I don't know that you're... _my_ champion." She looked back at Puck.

Puck shook his head. "Look, I don't - I don't need to be in the middle of this, okay? You guys wanna talk, whatever, go ahead and talk, I don't mind." He met Rachel's eyes. "Do you want a few minutes?"

She bit her lip, thinking of the bet she'd made. "Yes, actually, Noah." She glanced at Finn. "Before the night goes any further, yes."

Puck frowned, looking between the two of them. _The fuck does that mean?_ He met Rachel's eyes questioningly.

Rachel shot a quick look at Finn before looking down at her breasts.

A laugh burst from Puck before he could stop it.

Rachel glared, blushing. "Some lines I won't cross without…"

Puck shook his head. "I'll be outside. I'll grab the guitar, come find me." He raised a brow. "As long as you're sure."

She nodded. "I'll find you, soon."

Puck kissed her cheek, lunged at Finn in warning, and left the two alone.

* * *

Rachel blew out a breath. "Do you want to sit down?" She took a seat on the futon.

Finn sat next to her. "Rachel…"

"I - Finn, I don't want to hurt you." She licked her lips. "But I don't want to hurt _me,_ either, and that's the point I find myself at."

"I don't _want_ to hurt you." He shook his head. "I don't understand how we got here, where everything I do hurts you."

"I don't either, Finn, I just know that it's…" She sighed. "It's not something I can unsee, to borrow from a friend." She took his hands. "I don't think you see me, Finn, I think I came to represent something for you, and you were something I was aspiring to. But I think we bring out - we don't -" She swallowed hard. "We might be...we might be better people _apart_."

* * *

Puck jogged out to the truck and hopped in, grabbing the guitar from the back. He looked at Santana's house and shook his head. "I'm gonna give 'em at least ten minutes before I go back in there." He took the guitar from the case and started strumming the song he'd been working on learning.

* * *

Finn jerked in her grip. "What? Rachel, what are you saying? That I shouldn't even bother telling you how crazy this is making me, seeing you with - with _him?"_ He moved closer to her. "That I shouldn't say how - how amazing you look, and how I've never seen you look like this ever?"

Rachel blushed. "I - I had some help today."

He nodded. "It shows." He ran a hand down her hair. "You'd never wear your hair like this, it's too - I don't know."

She stared at him and gave a small sigh. "Back to criticizing how I look again?"

Finn shook himself. "No! _No,_ that's not what I meant. I told you I can't get anything right with you."

"Maybe that should tell us something," she said quietly. "Maybe we really _are_ too different."

"So you have more in common with _Puck?"_ Finn rolled his eyes. "You want me to believe that?"

Rachel stiffened. "To be quite honest, for someone who was supposedly his best friend, you know shockingly little about him, I think." She searched Finn's face. "I don't know that you ever paid attention to _Noah,_ you just know Puck and who he wants you to see."

Finn shook his head. "I don't even know what that means."

Rachel took a deep breath. "I can tell," she muttered. "And that's part of the problem. I don't know that you and I would ever truly understand each other. Noah and I - somehow we communicate more honestly than...than we do with anyone else."

"You really _do_ want to be with him," Finn said softly. "You like him."

She flinched. " I -I don't - " _I don't think I should even be thinking about that today._ She sighed. "Finn, he's still _Puck._ Even if he and I can be our most authentic selves with each other, that doesn't mean he would change his womanizing ways and settle down with me." She paused. _Do I want him to?_ She shook herself. "I'm not under any illusion that tonight means more than just a fun Saturday night for him." She caught her lower lip between her teeth and shrugged. "But it really _has_ been fun, and I - I _need_ some fun. I think - the way that everyone's been looking at me - I've _lost_ myself, somehow, and I don't like it."

"So...if you can be so honest with him, you're not gonna lose yourself." Finn frowned. "Right?"

She nodded. "I think that might be the idea. I don't have to question his intentions, or who he's thinking about." She gave a short laugh. "He's very clear that he's admiring my physical form. But it's clear that it's _mine_ that he's thinking about. That's the part that I just...don't have with you right now. That physical chemistry, and the certainty that it's about you and _me,_ not -"

Finn lunged towards her and kissed her.

* * *

Puck sang softly as he picked the melody out on the guitar, glancing at the house.

_"You see her when you close your eyes -_  
 _Maybe one day you'll understand why,  
_ _Everything you touch surely dies..."_

* * *

Rachel caught her breath and closed her eyes, kissing him back. She put her hands on his shoulders and sighed.

Finn cupped her face gently. "You okay?" He gave her another soft kiss.

She nodded, blinking slowly. "Yes, I - I'm fine." She leaned in for another kiss.

Finn put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, relax." He smiled at her. "Wanna get back to the party?"

Rachel shook herself. "Wait. What?"

He kissed her again quickly. "You were worried we didn't have chemistry, right? We do." He squeezed her hands. "So, if that was the only thing you were worried about, we should be good." He brushed a thumb across her cheek. "I told you, Rach, I only want to be with you. I don't care about anyone else."

* * *

Puck put the guitar back in the case and hopped out of the truck. _Better to know now whether I should just get totally wasted…_ He paused for a second and grabbed the case. _But I can be prepared either way._

* * *

Rachel shook her head. "Finn, it's - it's not just whether we kiss well." She licked her lips. "Although, it's not irrelevant."

Finn looked at her, brow furrowed. "Should I kiss you again?"

She caught her lower lip between her teeth, considering. "Yes."

* * *

Puck settled into a chair in the corner of the deck, his back to the house. He glanced around and took a long pull from the flask. _Don't see either of 'em._

Santana snatched Brittany from the conversation she was having with a couple of Cheerios. "Brit. What's that about? Where's Finn Tin Tin?" She nodded towards Puck in the corner.

Mercedes saw Santana's move and joined them. "What's - wait, _what?"_

* * *

Finn leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to hers.

Rachel opened her mouth and shifted closer.

Finn put his hands on her shoulders and pressed his lips against hers more urgently.

Rachel sighed and tangled her hands in his hair.

* * *

Puck grabbed a beer and chugged it all, snagging another before reclaiming his seat. He freed the guitar from the case and started strumming.

Mercedes waved Santana and Brittany away and refilled her punch before approaching him. "Whatcha workin' on?"

He shook his head. "Nothin', really. Just been messin' around with something I heard on the radio."

She waved him on. "So? Go on. Lemme see if I recognize it."

* * *

Finn gingerly slid his hands from her shoulders to lightly hold her waist.

Rachel sighed, squirming in his hold. _I should...I don't feel…._

* * *

"I don't know if you would." Puck kept strumming but shook his head. "It's not really something I'd usually pick."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Try me."

He shrugged, glancing around before starting to sing.

_"Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
_ _Only know you love her when you let her go…"_

* * *

Rachel cupped the back of Finn's head, struggling to deepen the kiss.

Finn tightened his hands at her waist, urging her slightly away. He tore his lips from hers. "Rachel, you gotta - you gotta slow down, I can't -"

She released him, hurt in her eyes. "Can't or _won't_ , Finn?"

* * *

" _Staring at the bottom of your glass  
_ _Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
_ _But dreams come slow and they go so fast..."_

* * *

Rachel searched his face. "You wanted to go all the way with Quinn, that's why you were so mad about Chastity Club, that's why you first even...even _looked_ at me. Wasn't it."

Finn avoided her gaze. "Rachel -"

"Finn, you can tell me the truth." She ducked to meet his eyes. "Wasn't that it? I - I said that even girls wanted to. And you - you liked that I said that, right?"

He nodded, swallowing hard. "I - yeah, I did, Rachel, but -"

"But _what?"_ She shook her head. "But _what,_ Finn. That's the problem, there's the question." She blinked tilting her head. "Do you hear a guitar?"

Finn shrugged. "The window's open. Rachel -"

Rachel sat back and frowned. "Tell me, Finn, finish the sentence. You liked that I said it but…"

Finn rubbed his hands over the back of his head. "But now that...that we're...we're _together,_ I just...I don't know why it's such a rush."

"I'm _rushing?"_ Rachel's jaw dropped. "I'm inviting you to kiss me with...with _tongue_ , Finn, that's not exactly rushing you into bed."

* * *

" _Well you see her when you fall asleep  
_ _But never to touch and never to keep  
_ _'Cause you loved her too much  
_ _And you dived too deep…"_

* * *

"Right, but...I could kiss you like, like we do, for hours. I'm just - aren't you happy?" Finn shook his head. "I don't understand what's going on."

Rachel stood, crossing to the window. "I don't understand either, Finn, but...something's not feeling the same."

"Are we - are we seriously breaking up because I don't kiss you the way you want me to?" Finn crossed the room and turned her to face him. "Rachel?"

"Finn, it's not that," she sighed. "It's - you were _so_ anxious, so _ready_ for Quinn...and with me it's like you could wait forever."

"Why isn't that a _good_ thing?" Finn shook his head again. "Why doesn't that tell you you're special?"

_Because I know what it feels like when someone wants me now._ Rachel shook her head. "It doesn't feel like that. It feels like I'm not the one you want."

Finn let her go. "Maybe I'm not the one _you_ want anymore."

* * *

_"'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_  
 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
 _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go  
_ _And you let her go…"_

Puck strummed the last chord and let his hand fall away, the minor hum echoing. He turned as the back door opened. "Berry?"

Rachel turned to the sound of his voice. She looked at him, his eyes searching her face. "Maybe he's not," she whispered to herself. She crossed the deck, her heels clicking deliberately.

Puck put the guitar aside and stood, frowning. "Rachel? You okay?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, but I think I know how I can make that happen." She licked her lips, took his face between her hands, and kissed him.

* * *

_Outfit is here: aeropostale dot com slash product slash index dot jsp?productId=28548576, aeropostale dot com slash product slash index dot jsp?productId=11807051, debshops dot com slash platform-bootie-with-perforated-upper-and-peep-toe slash 1000055408 dot html ?cgid=3315_

_Song is "Let Her Go" by Passenger._

 


	5. When Will You Realize?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puckleberry makeout, Puckleberry duet, faintest whiff of Smuckleberry. Please enjoy.

 

**Chapter 5: When Will You Realize?**

* * *

Puck grabbed Rachel by the waist and pulled her close, kissing her hungrily.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him, a shudder running through her.

"Get a room," Finn muttered as he came back outside.

Santana smacked his arm and handed him a beer. "Sour grapes aren't gonna help your cause, Twinkletoes."

Finn snatched the beer from Santana and turned away. "I don't care."

Puck groaned into Rachel's mouth, slipping his hands under her cardigan to smooth over her skin.

Rachel shivered and held him tighter.

Mercedes cleared her throat. "Maybe you guys wanna go back upstairs or somethin'?" She cleared her throat again. "Guys? _Hello?_ "

Rachel froze, slowly peeling her lips away. "Noah."

Puck leaned in to nibble her neck. "Hmm?"

"Audience," she murmured, blushing.

"Nah, keep going, I'm seeing what got Puckerman so hooked," Azimio called out. "Maybe you shoulda brought her to a party sooner, Hudson, we _all_ coulda had some of that."

Puck swore, his hands going to Rachel's arms to disengage her.

"In your dreams and my _nightmares_ , you three inch fool," Rachel called out. She put a hand on Noah's chest.

The football players erupted with catcalls and jeers for the affronted athlete.

Puck snorted. "Good choice of insult." He glared at Azimio.

Rachel dropped a quick curtsy. "Thank the Bard."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He cast a quick look around at the crowd, still murmuring. "Want me to -"

Rachel shook her head. "No, I know you'll take care of it if he crosses the line." She caught his eyes. "And knowing that makes it easier to just let them talk." _How odd is that..._

He nodded. "Damn right I will." He kissed her quickly. "But, you sure you won't lemme kick their asses now?"

She smiled. "It's - it's _okay,_ Noah. I - " She laughed softly, shaking her head. "I somehow find I really don't mind." _Once again, what a difference a day makes..._

He cupped her face. "You sure?"

Rachel kissed him quickly and nodded. "I'm sure."

"Oh, so _now_ you don't need defending?" Finn glared at them both.

"Finn, _please_." Rachel shook her head and gently freed herself from Puck's arms. "I meant it when I said I wanted to be friends."

"Do you even _see_ yourself right now?" Finn scoffed. "Would you even recognize yourself?"

"Do _you_ even know me well enough to ask that question?" Rachel sighed. She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, fellow partygoers. Does anyone _not_ know who I am now?" she called out.

"Oh, I think we all know _exactly_ who you are," Quinn snarked. "Rachel freaking Berry, who wants everyone to worship at her feet."

_"Quinn."_ Sam shook his head. "Why would you say that?"

"Yeah, especially since it sounds more like _you,_ Q," Puck commented. "You wanna change your answer?"

"All right, _enough_ ," Santana declared. "Y'all wanna have a showdown, you take it somewhere else. We are not doin' that here." She raised a brow. "I can pick who goes where, or you can all take a chill."

Rachel shook her head and took Puck's hand. "I'm just fine, Santana, thank you. I'll finish my punch, I'm fairly certain I left it inside." She tugged him through the group and back into the house.

* * *

"Seriously?" Finn threw his hands up. "Santana, what are you _doing?"_

"What are _you_ doing? You think you're gonna win any points by making trouble for them?" Santana shoved as his chest. "Damn, Green Giant, you're dumber than you look." She snorted, stepping past him. "And that's saying something."

"Answer the question, Lopez," Quinn snapped. "You knew this wasn't going to work, you warned me off and I'm sure you warned Finn off too." She moved to intercept the Latina. "What gives?"

"Look at yourselves!" Santana hissed. "You were the king and queen of the school, your shit smelled like roses and we ate it like _candy."_ She gestured inside. "Those two? Were your only downfall. If they can make each other happy and get the hell out of your way, why aren't you cheering and staging the reunion tour already?"

Quinn turned to Finn, a startled look in her eyes.

Santana sniffed. "You went through so much trouble to make it so that last year, so that _Beth_ -" She scoffed at Quinn's flinch. "Yeah, _exactly_ , so that it was like she didn't happen. So finish the job, if you want. He still watches you like a puppy dog anyway. Berry just finally caught on." She rolled her eyes. "And do everyone a favor, Q. Catch and _release_. It's less cruel." She walked away and left them staring after her.

* * *

Rachel stalked to the counter, grabbing her punch with a smile. "What happened to your punch, Noah?" She took a long drink and raised a brow.

Puck shook his head, laughing. "Finished. A while ago. Along with two beers."

_That's...more than I expected._ Rachel paused. "How long were we gone, anyway?" She glanced back outside.

Puck shrugged, stealing a sip of her drink. "Long enough, I guess."

She sighed as she caught Finn's glare. "He's looking. Come on." She took Puck's hand and retraced their steps upstairs. "It wasn't what I expected. That conversation with Finn, I mean."

Puck took a deliberate breath. "Yeah?"

She nodded, pulling them into the room and shutting the door. "I didn't know what I was going to say, or…or how I was going to feel." She licked her lips and took another drink before setting her punch on a side table.

"And now?" Puck swallowed carefully as they settled on the futon. "How do you feel?"

"I feel good." She brushed a hand down the side of his face, tucking her legs up next to her and turning towards him. "Like…like I can _breathe…_ "She smiled. "Like I can finally be myself."

* * *

"Wow." Sam shook his head, looking around. "You said crazy, but I guess I really _don't_ understand." He frowned at Quinn. "Am I really just part of your plan to move on like nothing's wrong? Can't get the quarterback, but any football player should do? And look, one who doesn't know any better than to avoid the drama?"

"Sam." Quinn wrapped her arms around herself. "Santana…she's just…she's just being a…"

Sam blew out a breath. "Quinn, I think if _anyone_ is being anything right now, it's _you_." He shook his head again. "You know what? I'm gonna take a break from what we do every Saturday night. I'm going home. I'm sure someone –" he cast a pointed look at Finn "—can drive you home tonight."

Quinn shook her head and laid a hand on his arm. "Sam, _wait_. Don't –"

Sam shrugged her off and walked away.

* * *

Puck exhaled roughly. "Yeah?"

"Yes. I…I suppose I – " Rachel sighed, pressing her lips together briefly before continuing. "I wanted to – to fulfill the terms of that bet, without feeling like –"

"Like you were cheating?" Puck raised a brow. "You _did_ break up with him. Whether he wanted to hear it or not."

She bit her lip and nodded again. "Yes, I know. But I – I have to admit that some part of me was still feeling like Finn and I were – were just _paused._ Maybe he was picking up on that. But…the way that you made me feel, last night and…and tonight…" She shook her head. "We _weren't_ paused. And that time alone with him proved it even more."

* * *

Finn sighed. "I'm sorry, Quinn."

Quinn sniffed. "Yeah, that makes two of us."

"Why – why aren't you running after him?" Finn asked. "If you really care about him –"

"Because that's working out so well for you?" Quinn scoffed. "No thanks. He wants to walk away, I'm going to let him." She stalked back towards the corner of the pool she'd been occupying and grabbed her punch.

Finn followed, sitting next to her with his beer. "How? How do you just let go like that?"

Quinn tilted her head and shrugged. "Um, I don't know. I believe this is the first time I'm letting go with both hands and of my own choosing."

Finn winced. "Yeah, guess that's true." He took a long drink. "But still. I just – it just burns, you know?" He squeezed his beer bottle in a death grip. "Like - like Puck got _every_ thing I–" He ducked his head and took another pull from the beer.

"She's...she's _right,_ isn't she." Quinn cast a sideways look at Finn. "You – there's still – there's still a pull, you still –" She turned to face him directly. "You still have feelings for me."

Finn shook his head, shrugging her off. "Quinn –"

"Tell me the _truth,_ Finn. I know we don't do that well, but _try_. Do you still…" Quinn licked her lips. "Do you still want to be with me?"

* * *

"What happened?" Puck raised a brow. "Did I unstick a button he couldn't find?"

"Noah, _stop_." Rachel blushed, shaking her head. "You – you reminded me what it feels like to feel wanted, and…special." She took a deep breath. "I didn't even realize I lost sight of that until I felt it again."

Puck rolled his eyes. "I _told_ you you're more than good enough. Was I the only one?"

Rachel looked down.

"Holy – Hudson _fails_ as a boyfriend. Twice now." Puck shook his head. "Thought I taught him better than that." He tucked a hand under her chin and tipped her face up. "Hey. You're _awesome_. And we don't have to settle the bet tonight."

Rachel took a deep breath. "I know," she said softly. "Thank you." She licked her lips. "Noah, I - you should know, Finn and I did more than talk."

"Uh, yeah, I figured you would." He raised a brow. "You wanna just go back out there, grab our stuff and go?"

She paused. "You - you expected we'd - that he would -" She swallowed hard. "You knew that he'd kiss me?"

"Well, yeah." He shrugged. "Finn wants to get back with you, you were alone in here, he got all jealous - am I close?"

She nodded reluctantly. "I told him...I told him part of what was missing was _chemistry_ , and...he just -" She sighed. "I didn't stop him because I...I wanted to know if - if I could - if he and I could - I wanted to see if I could feel -" She twisted her hands in her lap.

Puck grinned. "You wanted to feel like you do when _we_ kiss."

Rachel pursed her lips and nodded quickly. "That's exactly what I was looking for." She swallowed. "I didn't get it."

He shook his head. "You _wouldn't_ get it. Not with him."

"No. Not with him. And...not with Jesse, either." She cleared her throat. "I'm - I'm fairly certain it's only…only with _you_."

"Wanna make out?" he offered.

She giggled and nodded. "Yes, _please_."

He grinned and kissed her.

* * *

Finn blinked. "Quinn?"

Quinn shrugged, looking away. "I – I've never looked, I've never had the – the courage to, I guess, or the will. Are you – _do_ you –"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Would it even matter? Come on, Quinn, we're so far over we're…overeasy."

"That's not actually…" Quinn shook her head. "Finn, just answer the question. _Do_ you still want to be with me?"

He flushed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "Do I – _no,_ I'm with – I'm with _Rachel,_ I –"

"Finn. We're at the same party. I believe your so-called girlfriend is making out with the bane of our existence upstairs." Quinn gave a bitter laugh before seeking his eyes again. "Forget about Rachel. _If there was no one else, would you want to be with me?"_

Finn stared at her and shook his head. "I gotta go." He stood. "I'm sure someone else can give you a ride home." He shoved his hands in his pockets and exited through the backyard gate.

* * *

Rachel hummed in pleasure and shifted to straddle Puck's lap, her hands roaming his back.

Puck tangled one hand in her hair, the other finding its way back around her waist. His thumb stroked over her skin and he licked her mouth.

She whimpered and let her tongue dance with his, rolling her hips against him.

Puck groaned and matched her rhythm, his thumb slipping under the band of her bustier to graze the flesh beneath.

Rachel jerked, hands clutching at him. She undulated atop him as a slow burn spread beneath her skin, her mouth on his getting greedier.

Puck laughed hoarsely, nipping at her lips and shifting them so he laid back on the futon.

Rachel followed his lead, catching her breath as their bodies aligned.

He thrust his hips up into her, moving his hand from her hair to her ass and pressing down.

She moaned into the kiss, the burn catching fire as she writhed. "Mmm, Noah…" She arched her back and took a ragged breath.

Puck scraped his thumbnail along the underside of her breast and leaned in to bite at her lip, sucking lightly.

Rachel shuddered hard and froze in place, her eyes fluttering shut as she turned her head. " _Mmm…_ " She shivered. "Noah…"

He peppered kisses down the side of her neck, nibbling at her skin. "Hmm?"

She sighed, soft giggles bursting from her. "I – _mmm –_ I need a –" She shivered again. "I feel like I'm crawling out of my skin…"

He flipped them over and covered her body with his. "I know, baby, you're okay." He kissed her gently. "I've got you."

Rachel nodded, nuzzling into his neck. "I think maybe I might just..." She wrapped a leg around his and twisted beneath him. "This is crazy," she whispered. "But I like it."

Puck shook his head. "Sometimes I think we're the only thing that makes _sense."_ He caressed her cheek softly and leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

Quinn rubbed her arms. "I cannot believe I just got dumped by both my current and my ex-boyfriend in a matter of minutes," she muttered. She glanced around and stood, brushing her dress off.

"Quinn?" Mercedes left her explanation of Shakespearean insults and cautiously approached the blonde. "You all right?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Mercedes raised a brow. "I don't know. Maybe 'cause I don't see either of your Ken dolls around?"

"They're not _dolls,"_ Quinn groused. "If they were, my life would be _much_ easier."

"Why? 'Cause you wouldn't have to worry about anyone other than yourself?" Mercedes gave a short laugh. "You do that already."

Quinn pushed her aside. "Forget it, I'm out of here."

"Sorry." Mercedes held her hands up in surrender. "That was mean. I'm a little swirly right now." She took a deep breath and tried again. "I ain't tryin' to keep you here, Fabray. But I _was_ gonna offer to take you home later." She shrugged. "We only live a few blocks away. I don't want you to leave if you don't know how you're getting back."

Quinn frowned. "I – I _don't_ know how I'm getting home. But I don't want to be here anymore, either."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay, I'm cool with that. Let me see if my brother's around to pick us up." She smiled. "He won't say if we smell like...um... _punch_."

Quinn sat back down while Mercedes typed out the text. "Why are you offering?"

Mercedes shrugged again. "'Cause all of you, especially _you_ , are just… _lost_. This thing happened and y'all derailed. Can't be too mad about you actin' nuts." She raised a brow again. "Though I think we'd all really like it if you quit it already."

* * *

Finn sat in his car outside of Santana's house, staring up at the light on the second floor. He glanced towards the backyard gate and sighed. "Maybe I should've taken Quinn home," he muttered. He scrubbed his hands down his face and looked up at the window again. "Maybe if I'm right about Rachel…maybe…she's right about _me."_ He picked up his phone and typed out a text message.

* * *

Rachel took an uneven breath and kissed Puck again, rubbing her heel along the back of his calf. She opened her eyes and looked up, smoothing her hands down his cheeks. "Noah…" She pecked him lightly. "I – I think this is as much as I can handle here."

Puck inhaled roughly and nodded. "Okay." He shuddered and dropped his forehead to hers. "Gimme a sec."

She smiled, leaning up to claim his lips once more. "Thank you." She exhaled shakily. "This is still a little…overwhelming."

He pushed back and sat up, adjusting himself quickly and tugging her upright beside him. "I can see how all this badassness might overload your systems." He smirked and tucked her into his body, throwing an arm around her. "But I also thought you didn't mind the electricity."

She shivered and nodded, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "I don't…but that doesn't mean it doesn't zap me for a while."

"So whaddya want to do?" He stroked a hand down her hair, fiddling with a curl. "Wanna go back out there, wanna go back to your house, wanna go back to that parking lot…"

Rachel bit back a whimper at the last suggestion. "I don't know whether I should go with what I want to do at the moment." She bit lightly at his shoulder. "I feel a little out character." She closed her eyes and smiled. "Ask me how do I feel."

"Huh?" Puck raised a brow. "How do you – how do you feel?"

She nodded. " _Ask me how do I feel, ask me now that we're cozy and clingy…_ " she sang softly. "Well, sir, _all I can say was if I were a bell, I'd be ringing_ …" She sighed contentedly. " _From the moment we kissed tonight, that's the way I've just got to behave..._ "

" _If I were a lamp I would light, and if I were a banner, I'd wave…_ " He kissed her temple. "Not a bad example to follow, doll."

Rachel giggled. "I knew you'd recognize it. Guys and Dolls is pretty badass for a musical."

Puck quirked a brow. "I think I'm gonna enjoy hearing 'badass' become part of your everyday vocabulary."

She rolled her eyes but laughed. "The same way I enjoy hearing you say 'incorrigible.'" _Did he...did he just imply he intends to become part of my everyday?_ She leaned up to kiss him. "Did I hear you playing before?"

He turned his face away and nodded. "Yeah, how - " He stopped himself as he took note of the window. "Good thing you weren't noisy before, I didn't even see it."

She shrugged. "I obviously was aware," she replied. "What were you playing?"

Puck swallowed. "Uh, nothing special."

Rachel traced circles on his chest with her fingernail. "It sounded pretty, I just didn't catch it." She giggled. "I just caught enough for it to be a poignant and poetic reminder of what -" She moistened her suddenly dry lips. _Maybe I shouldn't have started that sentence._ "Never mind, it's -"

He raised a brow. "With that kind of lead in? You gotta finish that sentence. Reminder of what?"

She caught her lower lip between her teeth and looked up at him from under her lashes. "Of what a beautiful soul you are...and how no one appreciates that the way they should." She swallowed and barely breathed the rest. "And then I realized... _I_ do." She lifted her head to meet his eyes. "The same way I think _you_ appreciate _me.._.like no one else. And how you make me _feel_ like no one else does."

Puck shook his head, cupping her cheek and tilting her face to his. _How the hell do you see me like that?_ He kissed her softly, sweetly. "Let's get out of here," he offered hoarsely.

"I -" She shuddered as he kissed her again. "Yes."

* * *

Quinn jumped as her phone buzzed. She frowned quickly at Mercedes before picking it up. She inhaled sharply as she read one word.

**Yes.**

She bit her lip and shook her head. "I - I may not need that ride after all, Mercedes."

* * *

Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel, entwining them as they made their way down the stairs.

Rachel giggled, stepping carefully. "Don't make me fall." _Too late for that_ a voice whispered in her head. She blushed.

He chuckled. "Nah, that's you, I'm not doin' a damn thing." He sucked her earlobe lightly. "Stop being so fucking delicious."

She stumbled slightly, grabbing for his arms. "Noah!" She gasped out a laugh. "That's what I just said _not_ to do."

He tightened his hold on her and grinned. "Oops. Incorrigible, I guess."

Rachel shook her head. "Now you're doing it on purpose just to use the term."

Puck shrugged. "Not my fault you found the perfect word to describe my badassness and insatiable sexual appetite." He swung her down the last step and tucked her arm in his. "Here, you can stumble all by yourself, I'll just wait to catch you."

She rolled her eyes and added an extra strut to her step. "Keep waiting."

He smirked. "Would be much more intimidating if I didn't know that I could just lean right _here…"_ He breathed hotly against her neck, licking lightly at a vulnerable spot.

Rachel caught her breath and stopped in her tracks.

"Exactly," he murmured. Puck moved back. "Sorry, can't help myself when you challenge me like that."

She shivered and giggled. "Noted, thank you."

"Good to go back outside?" He raised a brow. "Your sweater and my guitar are still out there."

"Yes, I am." She licked her lips. "We - we don't have to leave yet, really, unless you actually want to, you know."

"Because we don't have to or because you're freakin' out?" He rolled his eyes and picked up her hand from the crook of his arm, kissing it before replacing it. "Don't sweat it, babe. We can hang for a while."

Rachel took a deep breath. "Not - not _too_ long," she offered quietly. "I'm just - the butterflies are a little intimidating." _And what, exactly, is that about?_

"Rachel. Easy. Just 'cause I got to kinda almost touch your boobs already doesn't mean I expect the rest of them by 2 am, okay? Not like I'd, y'know, _mind_ them..." Puck laughed. "I'm cool however this goes. I just wanna make you feel good, however you wanna let me."

"That sounds lovely." She shivered again. "Remind me again why I'm _not_ ready to leave?"

He groaned, feigning a knife to the heart. "That's just not right."

* * *

Quinn hit reply, shooting a hopeful smile at Mercedes. "Give me a minute?"

Mercedes nodded. "I'll snag some more punch."

**Talk to me?** She hit send and bit her lip.

Finn bobbled his phone as it vibrated, catching hold of it to read Quinn's response. He took a deep breath and replied.

**Come out to the car.**

Quinn shrugged. "He wants to talk. Do you - do you mind?"

Mercedes raised a brow. "Who, Sam? Sure, go ahead."

Quinn looked away. "Not...not Sam."

Mercedes chuckled. "Even better. Maybe we'll finally get some balance back in the universe."

* * *

Rachel paused as she spotted Quinn across the way. She shot Mercedes a wave and led Puck into the corner.

Puck glared at the people clustered there, clearing the chair and sitting Rachel in it. "I'm getting another cup of punch for both of us. You figure out what you wanna mess around with - guitar or me."

She cleared her throat and smiled. "Both, in that order, I think."

He grinned and shook his head. "Killin' me, Berry. Pick a short song, will ya?" He kissed her quickly and turned to the drinks.

Mercedes waved at Quinn and crossed the pool to sit next to Rachel. "Hey! _You_ look like you're havin' fun."

Rachel nodded. "I really am. For the first time in a _while_ , I think."

* * *

Puck split the remnants of the flask between their cups and topped them off with punch. "Lopez. Nice work." He looked up at Santana and grinned. "I was gonna French ya, but then you hurt her feelings, so fuck that."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Look, whatever, _sorry_. I always forget you actually _give_ a shit about her." She smirked. "With an ass like hers, it's easy to."

He took a sip and gave a wicked smile. "Damn right." He toasted her and worked his way back to Rachel.

* * *

Quinn slipped out the side gate and crossed the lawn to the familiar car.

Finn waved, leaning over to open the door.

She slid inside and shut the door, turning to him in the streetlight. "Hi."

"Hi," Finn sighed. "Quinn…"

She held up a hand. "You said yes. You said you would want to be with me if there were no one else." She swallowed. "Did you mean it?"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah. I think I did." He shook his head. "But it's not that easy."

"Why not?" Quinn snorted. "Sam already ditched me, and Rachel ditched you."

Finn frowned. "She didn't _ditch_ me. We're just…better people apart."

Quinn raised a brow. "Uh-huh. I'm sure that's what she told you when she dumped you."

Finn flinched. "Why did I even text you?"

Quinn shrank back into herself. " _Seriously_." She frowned and shook her head. "I'm – I'm sorry, Finn, I shouldn't be like this."

"What is with you lately anyway?" Finn searched her face. "I don't know what's going on with you, but you don't seem right."

"Understatement of the year," she muttered.

* * *

Rachel smiled and took the proffered punch. "Thank you, Noah."

Puck leaned in to claim a kiss and put his punch down. "Thank me later, after we leave. I really dig how you thank me," he teased. He picked Rachel up and set her in his lap. "Did you figure out a song?"

"I – I might have an idea, but it makes more sense for –" Rachel giggled. "Wait, Noah...can you even play guitar with me in your lap?"

Puck laughed, whispering his answer in her ear. "No, not even close, but I get to feel your ass, so I win." He smirked, giving a quick nip to her neck. "You're gonna change my mind about making out in skirts." He rotated his hips beneath her. "I don't have to give everyone a show to turn you on."

Mercedes cleared her throat. "Not blind, not dumb." She rolled her eyes and stood. "I'm gonna get some more punch."

Rachel blushed furiously, scrambling out of Puck's lap. "Sorry, Mercedes! Sorry." She threw a forced glare at the unrepentant badass. "I – I don't know, I want something you can play that I'd know. That's a question for you, to be honest." She gnawed at her lower lip for a beat. "Two and a half minutes, at least, but…it doesn't have to be long."

Puck shook his head, laughing. " _So_ many _responses_ , Berry. Damn." He grinned. "Uh, how about…" He retrieved his guitar and played a country intro. "Something I've been workin' on, I can sing it through once and you can jump in if you recognize it."

Rachel inclined her head, considering the offer. "What if you just give me the name of the song?"

"That'd be telling," he replied, smirking. He played the opening notes, took a breath and started to sing.

_"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._  
 _Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._  
 __  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
 _For me it happens all the time…"_

Rachel shook her head as she recognized the song. _What am I going to do with you, Noah..._ She took a shaky breath and joined him in the chorus.

* * *

Quinn sighed, hands fidgeting in her lap. "I haven't been okay for a while, Finn. Have – " She looked up into his eyes. "Have you? Been all right?"

Finn rubbed a hand over his head. "I don't – I don't really know. Maybe?" He shook himself. "I know there were good times with Rachel, but I – I don't know if I was okay, maybe. Maybe I _wasn't_ okay."

Quinn shook her head. "What's going on with _you?_ I don't – if you're just confused because Man-Hands and Shawshank got together –"

"Why does everyone think I'm confused?" Finn burst out. "I'm not confused, I know what I _want,_ I just –

"So what _do_ you want?" Quinn challenged. "What, Finn?"

Finn swore under his breath, grabbing Quinn by the shoulders. _"You."_ He kissed her.

* * *

Rachel looked at Puck from under lowered lashes as she sang.

_"Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
_ _Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before."_

She froze for a beat as a memory of staring at the choir room door, and the sight of Puck framed in it, flashed in her mind's eye.

_"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
_ _For me it happens all the time…"_

_This song. Of all fucking songs for me to pick to sing with her right now..._ Puck stared at her, singing the chorus without thinking.

Rachel swallowed hard, transfixed by the look in Puck's eyes. She shivered and nodded for the break.

_"Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all…"_

* * *

Santana sat with Brittany on her lap, their feet dangling into the pool. " _Damn_ , we're good." She pressed a quick kiss to Brittany's neck. "Look at them."

Brittany grinned as she watched the duet. "Puckleberry for the win."

"Only because Brittana is in a category all by itself," Santana said softly.

* * *

_"And I don't know how I can do without…I just need you now…"_

Rachel and Puck traded the melody back and forth for a moment before Rachel nodded for the end.

Scattered cheers and whistles took over for the music, Rachel and Puck oblivious to their reception.

Rachel moistened her desperately dry lips and perched herself on the arm of the lawn chair Puck occupied. "You were learning that? For a while?"

"Yeah, since I got out of Juvie. I, uh…it helps, y'know?" Puck shrugged, laying the guitar across the case. "To find a song and play it. Like it gets stuff out of you."

Rachel nodded. "I know what you mean." She looked at him steadily. "Do you – " She took a deep breath. "Noah, do you want me to try to talk to Quinn for you?"

"Wait, _what?"_ Puck shook himself. "Quinn? Why?"

"This song...you're mourning a lover, someone you felt strongly for." Rachel shrugged lightly. "You've been working on it for a while now, so I just…it would seem logically it must be about – about Quinn." _And that doesn't sting at all. At_ all. _Even if the lyrics touched a little too closely for me..._

Puck blinked slowly. "Hold up. You think that I'm…I dunno, musically expressing a hard-on for Quinn?"

She cleared her throat lightly. "I – I was just venturing a guess, based on recent history."

He frowned at her. "Maybe you're _not_ that good a detective," he muttered. "C'mere." He tugged her off the arm of the chair.

Rachel resisted for a moment before dropping into his lap again. "It's fine, Noah, I understand."

"You don't understand _shit,_ Berry." Puck shook his head. _I can't believe I'm spelling this out._ "Q's done nothing but treated me like something she scraped off her shoe. Why the hell would I give two fucks about a song for her?" _I'm gonna have to check for my_ balls _later..._ He searched for her eyes. "Rachel, _look_ at me."

Rachel caught her breath as the implication hit her and she lifted her gaze. "Noah?"

Puck shook his head. "Oh, _now_ you get it? Dumbass." He buried a hand in her hair and kissed her.

* * *

Finn and Quinn broke apart breathlessly.

"Wow," Quinn whispered. "I didn't - I didn't expect that."

Finn shook his head. "I didn't either. But...it felt good."

She took a deep breath. "Want to take me home?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You ready to go?"

She bit her lip. "I - I need to tell...um...to tell Mercedes, and to grab my coat."

"Okay, uh...do you want me to...to come in with you?" Finn asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I think we have a much better chance of me making it out of there if I go by myself. Mercedes is... _cool,_ she's not going to say anything if I ask her not to."

Finn shrugged. "You're probably right. But if you take too long -"

"Five minutes," she promised. "More than that, come and get me."

"I hope not." He rolled his eyes. "Apparently I'm not that good at the knight in shining armor stuff."

Quinn laid a soft kiss on his cheek. "You always were with me, before I ruined it."

Finn shook his head. "We both messed up. Go get your stuff, let's start fixing it."

* * *

Mercedes stood by the punch bowl again, shaking her head at the two hot Jews making out in the corner. She raised a brow as she spotted Santana and Brittany cuddling, and took another sip.

Quinn opened the gate and glanced around, waving as she spotted Mercedes.

"Oh, crap," Mercedes muttered, glancing back at Rachel and Puck. She snatched a cup from a distracted Cheerio and crossed the backyard to Quinn's side. "Hey!"

Quinn smiled shyly. "Hey, um...so about that ride…"

Mercedes shook her head. "Don't worry about it - my brother's not free, and I had more punch, so…"

Quinn nodded. "Got it." She cleared her throat. "Well, no need, I - I _have_ a ride."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "You do."

Quinn shrugged and smiled a little wider. "I do. But _shut up_ about it, okay? For now, anyway. It's -" She froze. _"Oh."_

* * *

Puck shifted Rachel in his lap, one arm wrapping around her waist.

Rachel sighed into the kiss, stroking the back of his head.

Puck sucked at her lower lip, and traced her cheekbone with his thumb.

* * *

Mercedes followed her gaze. "Uh...yeah, _that_ happened."

Quinn shook her head slowly. "I - think we're all going to be all right with that, strangely." She shrugged. "Maybe Santana was right."

Santana and Brittany joined them in their corner. "Q. You're back...or still here, or something," Santana commented. "Going to tell me how brilliant I am?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You don't care if I think you are or not. But... _yes_ , you may be right about a few things."

"Ha!" Santana turned to Brittany. "I win, they _both_ figured their shit out tonight. My parties are _magic._ " She turned back to Quinn. "Did you remember to take the hook out?"

Quinn winced. "Sam. Yes. Fine."

"No need," Sam said quietly. He stepped out from behind them, looking at Quinn. "I left my jacket. Yours too?"

Quinn nodded. "Sam -"

Sam held up a hand. "I said no need, Quinn. I saw what car you came out of - I knew I was walking in behind you."

Quinn sighed. "I'm sorry, Sam. I am."

Mercedes fought back a laugh.

Sam caught her eyes and paused, shaking his head. "You think that's funny too, don't you." He gave a self-deprecating smile.

Mercedes looked around. "Me?"

Sam nodded. "'I'm sorry, Sam I am.' That's what you heard too."

"You sure you're okay?" Quinn looked at Sam skeptically.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe I'm not. But I'm gonna have more punch, and enjoy being the new guy." He walked away from the girls.

Quinn's eyes widened incredulously. "Oh - okay, _sure."_ She shook her head again. "I'm going to go get my coat."

Mercedes nodded. "Sorry, Quinn."

"I don't know what that was about, but..." Quinn raised a brow. "Whatever, he's still the new guy, go for it."

Mercedes gawked at her. "You - why would you say that?"

"He laughed. With you. While I was breaking up with him." Quinn shrugged. "That's something worth... _something."_ She waved at Santana and Brittany.

"The kinder, gentler Quinn," Santana remarked. "Terrifying."

"Aww, come on," Brittany protested. "I like _everyone's_ warm fuzzy centers."

Mercedes looked at her, and glanced back to Sam at the punch. "I'm not gonna think about how that sounds and I'm gonna...go have some punch and..." She shrugged, giving them a half-smile. "And maybe some Southern comfort."

* * *

Rachel shivered in Puck's arms and slowly blinked her eyes open. She laid a hand on his cheek and gentled the kiss.

Puck followed suit, biting lightly at her lower lip. "Now what?" he rasped.

" _Now_ let's go," she whispered. "Is that a permissible interruption?"

Puck nodded. "Damn right it is." He shifted her off his lap and to her feet, lunging for the guitar.

Rachel giggled, grabbing her sweater. "I don't even think I need this – I'm slightly overheated."

Puck grinned. "Happy to make that _totally_ overheated, babe." He threw the guitar case over his shoulder. "Ready?"

She smiled shyly and nodded. "I just – let me say thank you to the girls and we can get my coat."

He shook his head. "You go say whatever and I'll go grab your coat. Faster."

"In some rush?" Rachel teased.

"Fuck yeah I am," Puck growled. "Can you blame me?"

She caught her lower lip between her teeth and slowly shook her head.

"Fuckin' A, Berry, I'm gonna –" He shook himself. "I'm gonna go get my coat before I jump you."

She giggled. "Please, there's only so much I'm willing to have an audience for."

He pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. "As long as the audience knows they can look but can't touch, whatever. I'm cool."

She inhaled shakily and wobbled on her feet. "Uh-huh, okay." She blinked slowly. "I think we've given them quite the show tonight."

Puck shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Rachel giggled again. "Go get our coats, Noah. I'll meet you by the front door?"

He shook his head. "I'm coming to get you, I'm not lettin' those Cheeri-hos keep you longer than they have to."

She rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't call them that, Noah. They helped your cause today." She gestured down at herself.

Puck laughed. "The outfit is just _bonus._ If you wore that Britney Spears thing, or the black leather thing? I'd be even _more_ all over you."

Rachel raised a brow. "So you're saying they helped _my_ cause in keeping my composure and my -" She blushed. " _I'll_ thank them then, I suppose."

"And I'll call them Cheeri-hos and snatch you back from them as soon as I get back." He kissed her again and jogged into the house, high-fiving Sam and Mercedes as he went by.

Rachel turned and put her cardigan back on. _Simply surreal..._ She froze as she spotted Mercedes and Sam by the drinks. "Um, hi guys."

Mercedes cleared her throat. "Uh, hey, Rachel. You guys leavin'?"

Rachel nodded and smiled. "But by all means, stay and enjoy the rest of the night."

"Rachel?" Sam shrugged. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry about what Quinn said earlier."

Rachel shook her head. "Don't apologize for her, Sam. You're her boyfriend, not her keeper."

Mercedes winced but Sam only shook his head. "Not either anymore," he replied, "but just sorry to have brought someone who could be that mean."

Rachel raised a brow. "Not either?"

Sam gave a wry smile. "You were right about the two of them. Unfinished business."

* * *

Quinn grabbed her coat from under the pile in the back room, shaking her head.

Puck smirked as he weaved among the scattered throng inside the house, heading through the doorway to the guest room. "Oh." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Looking for your dignity?"

Quinn closed her eyes for a beat and turned around. "No, just my coat, which I've found, thank you." She took a deep breath. "Look, Puck. I know you - you want to know about Beth, but...the truth is I don't have anything to give you but an email, okay? I don't have some secret stash of pictures and I haven't even tried the address. But I'll give it to you tomorrow."

Puck stiffened in shock. "You - what? Why?"

"I'm feeling good, all right?" She shrugged. "Maybe the wicked witch routine is getting old."

Puck raised a brow. "I don't know if I believe that, but I'm just gonna go with it." He exhaled shakily. "Thank you, Quinn. And just for the record, I did have a good time with you. I'm sorry it didn't work out."

Quinn raised a brow in response. "You sure you're sorry? You didn't seem to have an ounce of regret with Ma - " She held up a hand. "Rachel. With Rachel in your lap."

"You're learning," he remarked. "You call her anything but Rachel or Berry and we're gonna have a problem." He took his hands from his pockets and rummaged for Rachel's coat. "And you're wrong. I can be sorry we didn't work out and still want exactly what I've got going on."

* * *

Rachel cleared her throat before speaking carefully. "Unfinished business?"

Sam shrugged. "She was in Finn's car, she's getting her coat, and she doesn't need me to give her a ride home. Sounds like whatever suspicion you and whoever had was right."

"Oh." Rachel frowned. _I was...I was_ right. "That - so they're -" _together._ She shook herself. "Oh, Sam, are you all right?"

He shrugged again. "Yeah, I am. There was something weird going on since Glee. I'm happy to be out of it. I didn't even know what I was stepping into."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, we all thought those two were beyond done. Guess Rachel was more observant than the rest of us."

Rachel nodded, smiling vaguely. _It's...all that wondering, it's over._ "Thanks. I'm going to - to find -" She blinked. "I'm going to find Santana and Brittany. Thank you again for today, Mercedes."

Mercedes grinned. "Girl, that was the most fun I've had in ages. Happy to do it again soon."

Rachel gave an absent wave and headed for the hostess across the backyard.

* * *

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, sorry." She shook her head. "You really _do_ care about her this time, don't you."

_Not just_ this _time,_ a voice in his head challenged. Puck snorted. "Doesn't matter what you think, Q. You enjoy your dough boy and I'll enjoy my firecracker."

Quinn frowned. "Everyone thinks he's so mean to you, but you're mean to him too."

"Yeah. I am. Fuck that." Puck chewed the inside of his cheek. "You go be with the dude that I fucked it up with, I'll go be with the chick that you fucked it up with."

Quinn's frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

"When I was with Rachel the first time, she…" He looked around and shrugged. "She figured out that I was always watching you when she was watching Finn. She didn't say anything about it, but when I called her out about Finn, she called me out about you."

She raised a brow. "I still don't get how I ruined it, then? You already caught her looking at Finn."

Puck swore softly. "Never should've started talking about this." He sighed. "Yeah, I did, but I wasn't gonna break up with her over it. I didn't care. But she saw I was looking at you and _she_ broke up with _me."_

Quinn's jaw dropped. "Man-Hands -"

"She has _cute_ hands, don't call her that again," he interjected.

Quinn burst out laughing. "Oh...my...God." She waved a hand. "You are... _wow_."

"What?" Puck glared at her. "What am I?"

"In _love_ ," she managed between fits of giggles. "I'm going to take Finn and ride off into the sunset to enjoy this show."

* * *

Rachel took a deep breath. "Santana?"

Santana picked her head up from Brittany's shoulder. "Divalicious, what can we do you for?"

Rachel gave a tight smile. "I'm just waiting for Noah, we're going to -"

"Get back to what you were doin' in the corner without an audience?" Santana remarked. "Yeah, that's cool."

Rachel shook her head. "I'm not - I think tonight has been dramatic enough, we'll see where Noah and I end up."

Santana narrowed her eyes at Rachel. "What happened. You two were all over each other over there and then -" She glared. "No fucking way. Were we all wrong about you?"

Rachel folded her arms. "I don't know what you mean."

Santana raised a brow. "Do you want Puck, or do you want Finn? 'Cause the only thing I saw that might change your mind was the fact that Q and Finn are back together."

* * *

Puck recoiled from her. "What the fuck?"

Quinn giggled again. "I said it, I'm not getting any more involved than that. You figure it out."

He scoffed. "Or you can figure out how wrong you are."

"Am I?" She raised a brow. "Wanna think about the past two or three days and tell me that again?"

Puck frowned. "Hey, Hudson was being a dick to her, I just -"

"And Rick, and me, and Santana, and how many other people have you threatened for her?" Quinn shook her head again. "Whatever, I already said more than I meant to. I'm staying out of it."

Puck swallowed. "Whatever, Q. Just -" He pursed his lips before continuing quietly. "If you could send me that email, it'd be really cool of you."

Quinn sighed. "I will, Puck. But do me a favor? Don't screw this up. Whatever you guys have. I've never seen Berry like that. She was..." Quinn looked around and rolled her eyes. "Kinda awesome, okay? Finn said...he said she told him they were better people apart. I think she's right. But the two of you? You seem like better people together."

* * *

Rachel froze. "Do I - _what?_ "

Santana rolled her eyes. "I know your ears aren't broken. You heard me."

Rachel took a deep breath. "Finn and I are over, especially seeing as I was right about his feelings for Quinn."

"Right. So then why aren't you grabbing your own personal Neil Diamond and singing off into the sickeningly perfect sunset?" Santana waited expectantly.

"I don't -" Rachel looked from Santana to Brittany and back again. "I don't know."

Santana snorted. "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. Unless you're dying to go fight for Finn again -"

Rachel frowned. "Absolutely not." _I refuse to do that to myself._

"So?" Santana asked again. "You tellin' me that the fact that you were practically climbing down Puckerman's throat in front of the football, lacrosse and cheerleading teams means nothing to you?"

Rachel blushed. "You know I don't normally behave that way."

"Uh, _yeah_ , no kidding." Santana shook her head. "So let's try again - Finn or Puck?"

_Noah._ Rachel licked her lips. "Not Puck. Noah."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Brit, 'scuse me while I _vomit."_

Brittany frowned with concern. "You okay?"

Rachel giggled. "She's fine, Brittany. I think I'm just making her head hurt." She turned her attention to the Latina. "There's no good reason not to be thrilled, you're absolutely correct." She smiled as a weight lifted from her chest. "No reason at all. Quinn and Finn are happy, and Noah and I…" She pressed her lips together for a heartbeat and shook her head. "I think we can be happy too."

Santana rolled her eyes again. "Um, _duh._ Why the hell do you think we dressed you up and made you over? Shit, what am I, Cupid?" She sighed. "I'm only gonna say this once and you repeat it to anyone but him and I'll cut you, but the two of you make sense. He's the cure for your crazy and you're the one who smoothes out his edges. He chose freaking _Glee_ over _football_ when he was with you."

"We're better people together," Rachel said softly.

"Damn right you are." Santana waved a hand. "So get over whatever pride might've been wounded finding out you were right, and go get your real leading man."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Santana." She quickly kissed Santana on the cheek. "And I mean that, for _everything_ today."

Santana shrugged her off. "Whatever, just... _go_."

Rachel nodded. "Gladly." She waved at Brittany and made her way back towards the house.

Brittany grinned. "You're blushing."

Santana frowned, cheeks flushing further.

Brittany nudged Santana's shoulder with hers. "You'd make a really _hot_ cupid, you know."

Santana ducked her head, and linked pinkies with the blonde, smiling.

* * *

Puck frowned thoughtfully. "You think? I keep hearin' that from people today."

Quinn sighed. "Again, I'm getting way more involved than I wanted to, but yes, you are less of an ass, and she's less of … well, she's calmer." She snorted. "Unless someone says something about you. Kinda the same way you lose it when someone says something about her."

"Yeah, but...why do you think that means that I - that I'm - y'know." Puck shrugged.

Quinn shook her head. "No. I'm not explaining it to you. Maybe you don't recognize it. But I am definitely not going to explain it to you."

"Noah?" Rachel's voice floated back through the hallway. "Did you find my - oh." Rachel paused in the door. "Hello, Quinn."

"Ma - _Berry_." Quinn smirked at Puck and moved around him. "I was just leaving." She cleared her throat. "I - I don't know if you heard -"

"That you and Finn have rekindled your relationship?" Rachel shrugged. "I saw Sam and Mercedes by the punch bowl."

"Huh." Puck turned. "That's why they were there?"

Rachel nodded. "Mercedes seemed to be taking care of him." She flushed. "Sorry, Quinn."

Quinn laughed. "No, it's fine. I, um... _told_ her to."

Rachel blinked. "I'm sorry?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, actually _I'm_ sorry. I've been an absolute bitch. But I'm going to try not to be." She turned to Puck. "I'll text you or email you tomorrow."

_Where am I?_ Rachel's eyes widened as she looked at Quinn. "You'll -"

Puck rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Don't sweat it, it's a good thing." He smiled sheepishly. "But thanks."

Quinn nodded and waved as she left them.

Rachel took a deep breath. "I've obviously missed quite the conversation." She rubbed a hand up her arm. "I've said my goodbyes, Noah, so I'm ready to leave whenever you are."

Puck looked her up and down and smirked. " _Now_ works for sure. Told you, every minute we weren't leaving..."

Rachel blushed. "My coat?"

Puck quirked a brow. "I still say don't." He held the trench for her. "But if it means I get to take off another layer later…"

"Noah!" She laughed, and slid her arms into the sleeves. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smoothed his hands down the coat and moved to stand in front of her, tying her belt and using it to tug her closer. "Ready to get out of here? We'll see what I can do to convince you to settle that bet tonight."

She looked up at him, her eyes dark. "Bring it."

Puck shook his head as he gazed at her. "You better watch what you say, Berry. You might end up in over your head." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

Rachel giggled as they broke apart. "I'd be worried about it if you weren't so good to me."

He raised a brow. "Me, good? You sure about that?"

She nodded and took his hand tentatively. "Shall we?"

Puck squeezed her hand and nodded back. "Where to, though?"

"I don't -" Rachel swallowed hard and blew out a breath. "I'm not...I'm not quite sure."

Puck searched her face quickly. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine...why wouldn't I be?" Rachel frowned uncertainly.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Uh, maybe 'cause you found out you were right about Hudson?"

"I - I knew I was right, I just…" Rachel sighed. "I guess the same part that thought we were paused was waiting for him to prove me wrong about what I'd suspected. And that just...didn't happen." _Oh well._ She fought a giggle at the thought. _Oh well? That's it?_

Puck cleared his throat. "I'll take you home. Sorry this didn't turn out the way you wanted it to."

Rachel blinked. "What? No!" She shook her head. "I'm going about this all wrong."

He raised a brow again. "Okay…?"

"I - I don't know where to go because…" She took a deep breath. "Well, you said that the parking lot gets _busier_ later and my dads are probably still awake, so…"

Puck exhaled, shaking his head. "You don't know where we can be alone?"

Rachel bit her lip and nodded. "I - I feel like I should be more upset, but...I'm - I'm _not._ Finn wasn't who I thought, and I suppose I wasn't who he thought either. We're not our best selves with each other - we're at our worst." She took a shaky breath. "But with _you_ , I feel...I feel like myself."

"You do?" He swallowed. "'Cause, um…" He shrugged. "I do too. I'm not...I don't feel like I wanna beat the shit out of the world, and I don't feel like a Lima loser with you."

She smiled widely. "Really?" _Could we actually be...right for each other?_

He nodded. "Yeah, really. So what's say we get the hell out of here and find somewhere to work on the terms of the bet? You shoulda known you could just ask me, baby." He smirked. "I know all the spots in this town."

* * *

Quinn glanced back through the house before shaking her head and exiting through the front. "Nothing I have to see back there," she murmured to herself. She smiled as she approached Finn's car again.

Finn rubbed a hand over the back of his head as he spotted Quinn. He hopped out of the car and ran to open her door.

Quinn's smile bloomed into a full-blown grin. "Hi."

Finn smiled. "Hi. You were gone a while, I was starting to worry."

Quinn pursed her lips and paused before getting into the car. "I, um...I had to make sure Sam and I were totally broken up and then I - I bumped into Puck and Berry."

On cue, Puck and Rachel walked out the front door, hand in hand.

"Oh." Finn's jaw worked for a moment. "He didn't give you a hard time, did he?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Not even. As soon as Berry came in, it was like I wasn't there." She spoke carefully, watching Finn with a hooded gaze. "I think he's in love with her."

* * *

Rachel cast sideways glances at Puck as they walked to the truck. _Am I looking at a Noah Puckerman who could be more than just a good time?_

Puck caught her looking. "What?"

She shook her head, smiling. "Nothing."

He rolled his eyes. "What, come on."

"I'm just…" Rachel cleared her throat and turned to look at him directly. "I'm just _happy_. You make me happy." _And hopefully I do the same for you._ She shrugged and caught her lower lip between her teeth. "And maybe a little bit nervous. I'm not – I'm not used to the butterflies like this." _Only with you._

"Finally." Puck tugged her closer. "I was wondering if that's what was going on. I told you we don't have to find a spot or settle the bet if you're not ready."

She blushed. "I don't _mind_ the butterflies," she said softly.

He grinned. "Good, 'cause I like that I make you feel that way."

* * *

"In love - _Puck_? With - with _Rachel_?" Finn frowned back at the house.

She nodded. "He's like a pit bull when it comes to her. No one can say a bad word about her. And they were trying to climb down through each others' mouths when I went back there." She cleared her throat. "Is that a problem?"

Finn's gaze snapped back to Quinn. "What? No. Why would it be?"

Quinn raised a brow. "That's what I want to know."

Finn sighed. "It's not - it's not like that. It's just - she said he was just a friend to her but he's like...everywhere she is."

Quinn folded her arms. "Again, not seeing the problem."

Finn shook his head. "It's not - it just feels like she moved on really quick."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Are you serious right now? You just finished telling me maybe you weren't okay, and maybe you had fun with her, but you weren't really there with her in your relationship. I think you're just mad she really wants Puck. Like maybe she didn't really want _you_ either."

* * *

Rachel licked her lips. "So...what were you and Quinn talking about?"

Puck shook his head. _Don't even want to think about it._ "Nothing important." _Weirdest shit she's ever said to me._

Rachel raised a brow. "She said she was going to email or text you - that sounds like it's pretty important."

He ducked sheepishly. _Now_ you're _the dumbass, Puckerman._ "Oh, yeah. She um…she said she'd give me Shelby's email."

"Noah! That's - that's _amazing!_ " Rachel frowned. "That's _extremely_ important." _Why would you downplay that?_

"Yeah, I was thinking about - about what she was saying _right_ before you came in. That was just...she was being weird." He swallowed hard. "But yeah, she's going to - she's going to give me the address. It's - it's all she's got, but -"

Rachel put her hand on his chest. "Noah, that's _wonderful._ I hope Shelby responds."

* * *

Quinn inhaled shakily as Finn watched Puck and Rachel across the street. "You want to go fight with them? Want to get your girlfriend back? I won't stop you."

"Quinn, stop it." Finn shook himself. "You're - you're right, okay? I don't want to fight with them, it's just...weird to think about."

Quinn sighed. "So don't think about it. Why would you have to?"

"Because the last thing I was doing was being a jerk by the punch bowl," he said softly. "I'm not that guy."

"So what do you want to do?" Quinn raised a brow.

He blew out a breath. "I want to fix it." He held out his hand. "Come with me?"

* * *

Puck gave a small smile. "I hope so too. I really - I just wanna know that Beth is...that she's okay, you know?"

"I know." Rachel rubbed circles over his heart. "I'm really glad."

"Rachel?" Finn spoke softly. "Sorry to uh, to interrupt, but can I talk to you?"

Puck put his arms around Rachel and used his body to shield her from Finn. "I think you said enough tonight, Hudson."

Quinn shook her head. "Finn wants to apologize." She turned to him. "And you're going to have to apologize to them both, so you might as well get it over with."

Rachel cleared her throat softly. "Noah. You can let go."

Puck reluctantly released her. "I'll deck you if I have to, dude."

Finn shook his head. "No, you won't have to. I do want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such an ass."

"No, you shouldn't. At _all_." Rachel flashed him a glare. "Finn, you and I both know that our relationship...it wasn't what it should have been. In a million different ways for a _million_ different reasons."

Finn nodded. "You're right. Quinn...she asked me if I was okay and it made me think."

"Did you hurt yourself?" Puck sniped.

Rachel smacked him lightly in the chest. "Not _helpful_ , Noah."

Puck winced. "Fine. Sorry."

"Sorry, Finn." Rachel shot a quick glare at Puck. "Were you okay?"

"No, I wasn't...and I wasn't when you and I were together, I don't think. Gosh that sounds wrong. I mean...we were...we were _good_ and it was _fun_ , and I did really like you...but...sometimes I wasn't there, and I think you knew that."

Rachel took an uneven breath and nodded. "I felt it."

Puck put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed.

Finn nodded. "So I just...I can't be mad or mean, I don't - I have no right to be. And I'm sorry."

Rachel pressed her lips together. "Thank you, Finn." She drew a deep breath. "And I think I have to apologize to you too. I had an idea of what we could be, how we could be...Sandy and Danny, Maria and Tony...It wasn't fair to either of us." She looked at Puck and at Quinn. "To _any_ of us." Rachel swallowed hard. "So, _I'm_ sorry too."

"So'm I," Puck muttered. "We _all_ fucked up."

Finn scuffed his shoe on the concrete. "Um, I'm sorry about what I said about you being like your dad."

Rachel caught her breath, looking up at Puck.

Puck swallowed hard. "Thanks."

Finn nodded.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Okay, are we all good now?"

Rachel gave a light chuckle. "I think we just might be." She smiled at Quinn. "Thank you, for being willing to share Shelby's information."

Quinn shrugged. "It's not doing any of us any good keeping it to myself."

"I'll tell you if I hear back, if you want," Puck offered. "Or, um, or not."

Quinn froze for a moment. "I'm - I'm not sure. I'll, uh...I'll let you know. But I'll get it to you tomorrow."

Puck looked down at Rachel. "Help me write the email again?"

Rachel nodded. "Of course, Noah."

Quinn looked between the two of them and gave a wry smile. "Okay, we're good, you're good, good night."

Puck snorted. "Sounds good to me." He raised a brow at Rachel. "You?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes, thank you."

Finn shrugged. "I, uh…guess we'll see you Monday."

Quinn nodded and tugged Finn's arm. "Yes, we will. Good night."

Finn turned and with one glance back, took Quinn's lead and walked away.

Puck shook his head. "This is one really weird night."

Rachel shrugged, smiling. "I don't think it was bad, though."

"Didn't say that at all." He squeezed her tighter to his side.

"So… _now_ what?" She raised a brow playfully.

He started walking towards the truck. "I think we have a bet to settle."

She licked her lips. "Perhaps…" She looked up at him and nodded. "I do believe we do."

"Well let's get to it then." Puck grinned, and quickened his steps.

"Noah, I'm going to have to run in these to keep up!" Rachel giggled.

He quirked a brow. "You think?" He shrugged, bent, and scooped her up. "Can't have that."

"Noah!" Rachel blushed and shook her head. "Noah, come on, let me go."

Puck shook his head with a smirk. "Not a chance."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: If you haven't seen Guys and Dolls, either the movie or the show, please remedy that, and in the meantime, search "If I Were a Bell" :) As for their duet, Need You Now, just switch the verses Puck and Rachel sing from the way they had it in the show.
> 
> Now to find them a dark, secluded corner...


	6. Fresh Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of this one, though not of the Jar of Hearts universe. Finchel is over, Puckleberry party after Santana's...last we saw our couple, they were looking for a dark secluded spot to satisfy the terms of a bet...

 

**Chapter 6: Fresh Feeling**

* * *

"Noah!" Rachel looked around as Puck's strides ate up the sidewalk. "You are crazy!"

_Crazy about you._ Puck stumbled slightly. _Where the fuck did that come from?_ "Whoa, sorry. Maybe don't call me crazy, threw off the universe."

She giggled. "Maybe you shouldn't be carrying me _and_ your guitar."

"You need more practice in heels, then. Don't think I can get my guitar to walk." He smirked. "Happy to help, you can just prance around in them for me whenever you want."

She blushed and buried her face in his neck. "You would love that," she murmured.

He froze for a split second as she said 'love'. "Any excuse to see you strut, baby. Heels are bonus." He set her gently on her feet and unlocked the car door.

Rachel took a shaky breath. "Thank you."

Puck held out his hand so she could boost herself into the seat. "Just tellin' the truth."

She bit her lower lip and gave a half-shrug. "It's still appreciated."

He grinned and carefully closed the door, jogging around to throw his guitar behind them and hop into the driver's seat. "You sure about this?" He buckled his belt and started the truck. "Doesn't have to be tonight, y'know, though tonight would be awesome." He pulled away from the curb and raised a brow suggestively. "We could just make out some more."

Rachel ducked her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well, I wouldn't mind _that_ either."

Puck nodded. "Done. We're just gonna find a spot, and we'll see what happens. Sound like a plan?"

She bit her lip and nodded back. "But I _will_ settle that bet, Noah."

He smirked. "I have no doubt, Berry."

"There you go again with the name thing." She rolled her eyes.

He shrugged. "What do you want me to do instead?"

She raised a brow. "You could try to call me by my _actual_ given name, as I do with you?"

"I guess I could do that," he chuckled. "But can I still throw you a 'babe' every once in a while?"

"I - I wouldn't object, no. But 'Berry', when you're about to - when we're -" She blushed and rolled her eyes again.

"When I'm about to touch your boobs? Got it. _Rachel_." He blew her a kiss as he pulled into a darkened parking lot. "Remember this drive-in?"

"Oh, my goodness. Yes, of course I do." Rachel looked around. "What movie was it we subjected you to? After - after he left?"

Puck snorted. "It was Shrek 2."

"Oh, Noah...I'm so sorry!" Rachel laughed. "That must have been awful." _The cartoon ogre gets a happily ever after, while the real life ogre walks out on you all…_

He parked and shut off the lights. "Wanna make it up to me?" He quirked a brow. "Now that we're all square about who's with who, and who's _not…_ "

She licked her lips. "No one watching…"

He nodded. "Just you and me, Rachel." He unbuckled his seat belt and turned towards her. "What're you gonna do?"

She unbuckled her seatbelt, then untied her jacket and shrugged it off. "I think…I'm going to kiss you." She smiled and tugged him away from behind the steering wheel. "And we'll take it from there." She climbed carefully over his lap to straddle him.

Puck raised a brow. "I like that plan." He wrapped his hands around her waist. "Can I help?"

Rachel nodded slowly. "Be gentle? The butterflies are working overtime."

"Can't have that," he murmured. "Lemme see if I can calm them down, huh?" He shifted her slightly, fighting back a groan at the contact. "Meet you halfway." He leaned towards her.

Rachel took a shaky breath and lowered her head to kiss him.

Puck let the groan loose this time, tangling a hand in her hair to hold her in place.

She whimpered and moved her hands from his shoulders to stroke the back of his head. _I never expected to feel like this…_

He chuckled into her mouth and let his tongue dance with hers, his thumb stroking her cheek. "How're the butterflies?" he murmured, trailing kisses down her neck.

"I'm not - " She shivered, giggling as he nipped at her. "I'm not worried about them," she managed. "Not worried about _anything_ ," she whispered, "not when you're kissing me."

Puck shuddered and claimed her lips again, tightening his grip on her body.

Rachel sighed and went pliant against him, twining her arms around his neck to press closer.

He growled low, the hand around her waist skimming slowly upward to the bottom of her shirt.

Rachel exhaled raggedly as their mouths clung and shifted. She twisted as a thrill ran down her spine, and shrugged her cardigan off.

Puck laughed and slid his thumb under her bustier.

She jerked reflexively into him, clutching at the back of his head.

He shifted his grip higher under her breast, his thumb finding the sensitive skin beneath. _Fuck yes…_ He worked against his instincts to gentle the kiss. "You okay?"

She nodded, hands roaming his body. "Yes, I'm - I'm fine… _More_ than fine..." _Just on fire…_ She sought his lips again.

He hummed with pleasure and withdrew his hold on her hair.

A sound of protest came from her throat and she tried to follow his hand.

Puck gave a low chuckle and mirrored the grip of his other hand, both his palms gliding up to bracket her chest.

A wave of heat rippled through Rachel and she caught her breath. "Noah…"

His hips pushed towards hers at the whispered plea. "Rachel…" He moved his hands towards each other, cupping her breasts. "Is this okay?"

She nodded breathlessly. "Yes...I'm not backing out of this." She reached behind her hesitantly.

He released her body to grab her hands. "It's not about backing out." He caught her eyes. "I want you to enjoy this as much as I am."

Rachel licked her lips. "I am." She leaned forward to kiss him, taking advantage when his hands relaxed to escape his hold. She took his hands in hers and moved them to the zipper on the back of her top.

Puck groaned and dragged the zipper down. He pulled his mouth from hers. "You gotta be sure."

"How much more certain can I be?" Rachel took an unsteady breath. She rotated one shoulder, then the other, to slide the straps down.

Puck eased his hands from her back around to her sides, the top following as his arms moved.

Rachel held his gaze and lifted one hand, then the other, the sequins dropping onto his lap with a faint jingle.

Puck tossed it away and lunged for her, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking desperately.

" _Noah!"_ Rachel cried out as fire tore through her body. She quivered helplessly, low sounds pouring from her as an orgasm swept her away.

Puck growled and held her tighter to him, switching his attention to the other breast.

Rachel caught her breath, her eyes falling shut. "Oh, _Noah."_

He groaned and massaged her flesh, his mouth drawing rhythmically on the taut bud it held captive.

_"Oh!"_ She jerked against him again, shivering helplessly.

He laughed hoarsely and pressed his hips up into hers.

"Oh, _Noah…"_ It was Rachel who groaned. "I feel...it's so... _ohhhh…"_

Puck eased his suction and licked lightly before looking up at her. "Good?"

Rachel giggled breathlessly. "More than, just can't…can't _think…"_ She shivered.

He ran his hands up and down her ribcage. " _I_ think you're fucking _perfect."_ He leaned in to lick a deliberate circle around her areola.

"Oh, _Noah..."_ Rachel twisted in his hold. "I feel...it _aches,_ I want... _more…"_

Puck's grip tightened and he bit lightly at her nipple.

"Noah!" Rachel clutched at the back of his head, whimpering.

He growled and brought his face back up to hers. "How many orgasms was that, baby? I lost count, did you?" He kissed her deeply, rubbing his palms across both sensitive tips.

She kissed him back desperately, her fingers clawing at his Mohawk, his scalp, and the nape of his neck. She wriggled in his lap as his touch sent jolts of electricity through her body.

Puck rolled her nipples between his fingers and thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Rachel arched hard against him, shuddering spasmodically.

_So good…_ He turned them and laid her down on the seat.

" _Oh!_ " She jerked as her skin hit the cold vinyl, her eyes flying open.

_Fuck_. Puck froze, stilling his hands on her body to look down at her. "Rachel? You okay?"

Rachel nodded with a shiver. "Just...the seat's cold."

"Sorry, baby." He flipped them so she straddled him instead. He sucked in a breath and pushed her up and away from him. " _Fuck_ , just let me look at you." He traced his hand from her cheek down her neck, sliding from her shoulder to cup and knead her exposed flesh. "Rachel…"

She shivered and lowered her head to kiss him, pressing down against his body. She moaned into his mouth as his shirt abraded her breasts.

He shifted beneath her with a grin. "That you telling me I'm overdressed?" he managed between kisses.

She giggled."Could be," she murmured.

He kissed his way to her ear, nipping lightly at her earlobe. "Wanna do something about it?"

Rachel caught her breath and swallowed hard, splaying her hands on his chest to slowly lift away from him.

"It's only fair, right?" Puck grinned up at her. "Though nothing I have is as awesome a sight as your boobs." He looked down at her and licked his lips. "Especially with your arms framing them like that..."

She giggled and blushed, moving her hands apart.

He shook his head and grabbed her hands. "Fucking _gorgeous_. Don't you dare."

Rachel blushed deeper. "Can't exactly divest you of your shirt, though."

Puck stroked up her arms and released her hands. "Well if _that's_ what you're aiming for…"

Rachel bit her lip, glancing around. "I - I think -"

He chuckled as he cut her off. "You know I can trace just how far that blush goes?" He traced a finger from the middle of her forehead, down over her nose, brushing over her lips and trailing down her neck to settle his hand between her breasts.

Rachel shivered as he touched her, body undulating in response.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Rachel." He slid his hand down to curve around her waist. "I _told_ you that." He leaned up to kiss her softly.

She kissed him back and maneuvered her hands to slip a button free. "I know," she whispered. She made her way down the flannel, tugging it from his pants and pushing it open. "I showed you mine, it's only fair."

Puck's eyes went dark on her. "If I _really_ wanted to show you the good stuff, it wouldn't be the top half," he whispered hotly. He arched his back and shrugged off the flannel. "But I'll keep it like this for now."

Rachel slid her hand beneath his tank top and dragged it up.

Puck pulled it over his head and dropped it behind him, cupping her face in his hands. "So?"

She licked her lips and looked him over. "Just as beautiful as I expected your physique to be." She trailed her hands over his chest, flicking lightly at his nipple ring. _Forgot about that..._

He shuddered at her touch and kissed her quickly. "Not something I'm used to hearing," he murmured.

"You _are_ ," she said softly. "Outside and inside." She lowered herself to him, catching her breath as her breasts touched his chest for the first time, the cold kiss of the gold hoop sending a shiver through her.

Puck groaned and closed his eyes, smoothing his hands along her spine. " _You're_ the one who's beautiful," he whispered. He captured her mouth again, drawing every inch of her body down to his.

Rachel whimpered and clutched at him, hands roaming the back of his head to deepen the kiss.

He worked a leg between hers as they lay along the seat and pressed up, a low growl escaping.

She gave a sound of desperation, wriggling against him. "Please," she managed hoarsely. "Noah…"

He moved his thigh to hit the bundle of nerves at her center. "I have something that'd work better than this," he murmured. " _Few_ things, actually." He set his hands to her hips and rotated them against him.

Rachel tossed her head and picked up the rhythm he'd set, soft sighs pouring from her lips. "Noah…"

Puck groaned and cupped her breast, pushing up slightly to free some space between their bodies.

Rachel made a protesting noise that ended in a strangled cry as Puck set his mouth to her nipple. "Noah!"

Puck growled his approval and kept her rhythm with his leg. He sucked and licked at the sensitized tip, pinching and flicking the other while she writhed. "Don't stop," he demanded hoarsely. "Lose your mind."

_"Noah!"_ Rachel cried out sharply and fell apart, shaking and quivering under his ministrations. "Oh, Noah…"

He licked, sucked, nibbled on, pressed and caressed every place he could get to. " _Fuck_ , Rachel...you're so beautiful...don't stop…"

Rachel gasped and twisted helplessly as he flipped them. _Couldn't if I tried…_

Puck settled her into the warmth of his shirt and bracketing her body with his. He dove for her mouth, kissing her desperately and sending his hands roaming over her skin.

She moaned low and continually, her body jerking as orgasms and aftershocks overtook her in rapid succession.

"Fuck, I love hearing you," he growled, tearing his mouth away from hers. "Makes me crazy." He kissed her again, greedily, one hand kneading her breast while his thumb flicked at her nipple.

Rachel shuddered hard and returned his kiss hungrily, undulating wildly beneath him. "Noah…"

Puck groaned. "I wanna touch you so bad. Can I -" The hand massaging her waist slid further down to rest at her hip. "I don't wanna push too far."

Rachel caught her lower lip between her teeth and put her hand over his. "I - I know," she breathed. She shivered and looked up into his eyes, slowly moving their hands to the junction of her thighs.

Puck kept her gaze on him as he shifted his hand to cup her. "Tell me if it's too much for you," he managed hoarsely. "You've gotta - seriously, just -" His hand tightened reflexively on her, the heat he felt radiating from her core searing him. " _Fuck_ , Rachel, I can't control myself with you."

Rachel inhaled sharply and arched into his touch. "Noah…"

He rubbed slowly, finding the tiny nubbin of flesh he sought through the skinny jeans. "I'll stop, I swear I will. Just…just say…"

"Don't," she breathed. " _Please_ …"

"You shoulda felt like this before, they're fucking failures for not paying attention." Puck kissed her deeply, his fingertip tracing circles around his target.

Rachel moaned and shifted beneath him. Her hands explored his chest and his back, feeling muscles clenching and relaxing as he moved. A restless tingle started under her skin as his hands worked her.

He growled as she wriggled beneath his fingers, moving his mouth back down to her breast and increasing the pressure against her center.

Rachel cried out, her body drawn like a bow. "Noah, _please…"_

Puck groaned, sucking harder at her nipple and rubbing rhythmically over her clit.

_"Noah!"_ Rachel rose up off the seat, her body jerking as an orgasm unlike any she'd experienced tore through her.

Puck switched his mouth to her other breast and kept pressing against the bundle of nerves beneath his hand.

Rachel gave another strangled cry, whimpering helplessly and twisting in his grasp. "Noah, please, I – I can't – I can't take - "

He licked at her nipple and gave a hoarse laugh. "Oh, Rachel, you can…I can _feel_ it." He laved her other nipple and eased his hand's rhythm at her center. "Can't you feel it? We're so _fucking_ good…" He sucked slowly, matching the pace of his mouth and his hand.

A low pleading sound hummed from her throat as she writhed under his attentions. "Noah… _please_ …"

"Please what?" He let her nipple go with a last lick, biting lightly at it instead. "Please _stop_? Or please keep _going_ …" He took the taut tip gently between his lips, rolling and sucking by turns.

"Oh, Noah…" She giggled helplessly. "I can't – that's not – that's not _fair_ , I want – I need –" She inhaled shakily. " _Terrible_ for my equilibrium…"

"Good thing you're not standing, then," he murmured with a smirk. He kissed both nipples and moved his hands up to smooth her hair back from her face. "Tell me what you want, baby. I'll give it to you."

Rachel closed her eyes and shivered beneath him. "That's not – I can't think with you." She moistened her lips and cupped his face in her hands, leaning up to kiss him. "I want _everything_ , but I –"

Puck smirked. "I can _give_ you everything, Rachel, you know I can." He shifted to lie completely between her legs, the heat of his erection burning through his jeans. "Just tell me."

"I don't –" She took another uneven breath. "I don't know, I just…I feel…"

He circled his hips against her. "I'll give you something to feel if that's what you need.''

"You make me feel _everything_ , Noah," she whispered breathlessly. "Like never before." _I never dreamed any of this could be…_ She gazed up at him, the desire in his eyes sending a shudder through her.

Puck kissed her again, tangling his hands in her hair and pushing his pelvis against her. "I've never felt like this either," he murmured between kisses. "I want you so bad." _Think that means anything?_ He stomped on the voice in his head.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist to align their bodies.

" _Fuck,_ Rachel…" Puck groaned and started to rock his hips into her. "You're gonna make me lose my mind. How did no one get you like this before?"

"It's only _you,"_ she murmured huskily. "You're the only one that brings this out of me." She kissed him again, her tongue darting into his mouth to lick and taste.

He sucked at her tongue and picked up the pace of his thrusts, low rumbling growls vibrating through him.

Rachel tightened her legs around him, trying to mimic his motion. She moaned into the kiss and tangled her hands in his Mohawk.

Puck slipped a hand beneath her to arch her lower back, holding her to him while he kept their rhythm going. Once she had the angle, he moved his hand between them and rubbed his thumb hard into her clit.

"Noah!" Rachel screamed his name this time, arching off the seat and clinging to him. "Oh, _Noah…"_ She gasped for breath, shuddering spasmodically against him.

He sought her mouth again and kissed her roughly, his hips jerking involuntarily. He wrapped his hand in her hair tighter and nipped at her, darting in and away while his thumb started to slow.

She whimpered and sighed, following his withdrawal to try to reclaim his lips.

He grinned and kissed her again, giving her clit one last flick before stroking his hand around her thigh to cup her ass.

Rachel shivered against him and dragged her mouth from his to gulp in air. "You are... _amazing…_ "

Puck smirked. " _We're_ amazing, baby. It takes _two_ to be _that_ good." He kissed her again. "You okay?"

She nodded. "More than okay. I'm unbelievable. _You're_ unbelievable. _We're_ unbelievable." She took a shaky breath. "I'm babbling, aren't I."

He kissed her and laughed. "Your turn this time." He looked down and groaned. "You are so fucking gorgeous...the things I wanna do to you..."

Rachel shuddered again and clutched at him. "You - you can't _say_ things like that."

"Can and I _will_ , baby, you can fucking bet on it," he growled, leaning down to kiss her deeply. He twined his hands with hers and stretched them above her head, grinding his hips into her.

Rachel moaned and tightened her legs around his waist, straining up to meet him.

Puck's hands clenched and he sucked on her lower lip, thrusting hard against her.

Rachel's body bowed off the seat again, Puck's kiss swallowing her cries.

_Mine, mine, mine..._ Puck pumped his hips in time to the chant in his head.

Rachel twisted with every thrust, incoherent sounds bursting from her. She tore her mouth away to gasp for air. "Noah, _please…_ "

He licked and kissed his way to the curve of her throat and bit down, sucking hard and keeping the rhythm of his hips.

"Noah!" Rachel dug her heels into his back, writhing against him.

_Mine._ He used his pelvis to press her body into the seat, his cock straining through his jeans. _Mine, mine, mine..._ He froze as he consciously realized the word he'd been fixated on.

" _Mmmm_ , Noah…" She sighed and shivered beneath him.

Puck exhaled and gave a last lick to the line of her neck, pulling back slowly. A grunt of satisfaction escaped him as he saw the hickey already forming on her olive skin.

Rachel squirmed in his hold. "I want to touch you," she whimpered.

He groaned and dropped his forehead to hers. "I know you probably don't mean that the way I want you to, but I'm gonna have a fucking fantastic dream thinking you did," he rasped. He released her hands and stroked his down her arms, across her collarbone to lean up on his elbows.

She giggled and cupped the back of his head. "I think I've far exceeded your hopes for the evening, and I've most assuredly surpassed any dreams I may have had for it." She caught her lower lip between her teeth and dragged her nails down his back.

Puck growled and shuddered in response to her touch. "Bet I could surprise you," he murmured huskily.

Rachel gave a breathless laugh. "I think one bet with you is all I can handle tonight."

He chuckled and kissed her. "But you're not denying I'm right. That's twice I win." He ducked down to lick her nipples in long strokes. "Twice." He sucked lightly at one and then the other. "Two times a winner."

Rachel shuddered and gasped. "Y-yes, t-twice…" She froze against him before subsiding again. "But I lost count of how many times _I_ won," she teased. She nuzzled her face into his chest.

Puck reversed their positions on the bench seat again, pulling his shirt over Rachel. "I lost count too," he murmured. "Just means we'll have to do it again."

A full bodied shiver rolled through her and she grinned, dropping a kiss on his chest. "We will?"

Puck raised a brow, looking down at her. _Mine,_ whispered through his head again. "Damn right." He tipped her chin up to claim her mouth roughly. "As many times and as often as you'll let me."

Rachel drew a deep breath and tucked herself into the crook of his neck. "Now who's getting in over their head?"

He stroked a hand over her hair. "Not me, I'm exactly where I wanna be right now."

She closed her eyes and smiled, inhaling deeply. "So am I."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed tight, combing his hand through her curls. "Cold or anything?"

She shifted closer. "Not even a little bit."

He chuckled. "I think we managed to turn up the heat just fine."

Rachel blushed. "That's not a new discovery."

Puck smirked. "Not even close. We were always smokin' hot." He dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "How do you feel?"

She traced a fingertip over his heart. " _Ask me how do I feel, little me with my quiet upbringing…_ " she sang softly.

He chuckled again. "There wasn't anything quiet about you just now, and I fucking loved it." He pursed his lips, tongue tingling from the word. _You keep saying you love things about her…_

Rachel gave a squeak and buried her face in his chest. "Are you - are you sure I was all right?" she murmured.

Puck shook his head. "More than all right, baby." He rocked his hips against her. "I'm still recovering from how much more than all right. I'm telling you, if you were game, I'd be trying to use that condom -"

She picked her head up from his chest and stared down at him. "Is _that_ what Dad was doing?"

He ducked his head and shrugged. "Maybe?" He tucked her head back down. "He's just looking out for you anyway."

"Yes, but you do an excellent job at that yourself," she said with a smile. "And I thank you for that."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Rachel pressed a kiss to his heart. "Not whatever, Noah. Thank you. For being there for me, for knowing what I needed, for letting me be entirely myself."

He squeezed her tighter and smirked. "Listen, if it scores me access to your boobs and stuff? Happy to do it."

She laughed. "Says the boy who kept telling me we didn't have to settle the bet tonight." She licked her lips. "Though I definitely enjoyed doing so."

"Sure seemed like it," he teased. He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "Anytime, baby, _anytime_."

"Tomorrow?" Rachel clapped a hand over her mouth and peered up from his chest. "Oh my goodness, Noah, I don't know _where_ that -"

Puck smirked down at her in return. "Tomorrow works for me, you just tell me where and when and if I can just request the outfit…"

"Noah!" Rachel blushed. "Seriously, that just...bypassed my brain and -"

"Ooo, now I _know_ I've got you hooked." Puck grinned. "The great Rachel Berry didn't think before she spoke."

_Hooked?_ Rachel bit her lip. _Everyday, now hooked…_ "Your fault," she muttered.

"Does that mean tomorrow's out?" He pouted. "Got my hopes and...you know, _other_ things...all up…"

She laughed. " _No_ ah…"

"I _love_ the way you say my name," he whispered. _Not just that_ , a voice whispered through his head. He shrugged it off. "I don't fucking get it."

She blushed. "Is that - is that _bad?_ " She gave him a worried look.

"You're crazy. There's nothing bad about that at all." He stroked his hand down her hair again. "Nothing bad about anything with you and me, Rach."

She grinned. "I like the sound of that." _All of it._

He smiled back at her. "Me too." He kissed her head again. "You sure you're not cold or anything? You ready to go home?"

She took a deep breath . "Not even a little bit."

He took a deep breath and tucked her tighter against him, smoothing his shirt over her. "Good, 'cause I'm not either."

Rachel leaned up to kiss him. "I'm glad I'm here with you, Noah."

Puck closed his eyes for a heartbeat and returned her kiss softly. "Thank you for trusting me, Rachel."

"With my life, I told you. I meant it." She licked her lips. "You're not who people think you are, you know. And you don't have to be anyone but yourself."

Puck swallowed hard. "I don't think anyone's ever said that to me before."

Rachel shrugged. "They don't see you like I do."

"No, they don't." He exhaled shakily. "But I'm really lucky you do."

She smiled. "That makes two of us."

_Two of us. Us. We could be 'us'._ Puck pursed his lips. "Rachel...I know it's - " _The fuck?_ "Never mind, forget it."

"Noah?" Rachel frowned and lifted her head. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing, forget it." He shook his head and urged her back down to his chest.

"I'm not going to forget it, Noah, you know better by now. Just tell me." She gave him a pleading look. "Please?"

"It's really nothing important." _Definitely not the same night you and Hudson are officially for good done._ He licked his lips. "Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow if I get some… _quality_ time…"

She rolled her eyes and settled back. "I don't know about tomorrow, but I _would_ like to know what you wanted to say."

_Be my girlfriend. Don't ever touch anyone else._ Puck blinked. _What the fuck?_ "It's - seriously, nothing."

She sniffed. "You started off with 'Rachel.' That was supposed to be when you wanted to make a point or get my attention."

He raised a brow. "You also asked me to start calling you that if I was gonna touch your boobs. And since I did a lot more than touch them - thanks for that, by the way - I'm gonna call you Rachel more often."

She sighed. "I still think there's something you're not telling me, and I think it _is -_ wait. You _have to_ come over tomorrow."

He grinned. "Greedy now? Sounds good, when are your dads gone?"

"Noah!" She giggled. "Quinn. She's sending you the email. Right?"

His eyes went wide. _Holy shit. I was so caught up in getting my hands on Rachel I forgot all about that…_ "Uh, yeah. So I'll, uh, I'll call you when she does?"

Rachel nodded. "Absolutely. I'll be happy to help." She cleared her throat. "And perhaps we'll see where my fathers are."

It was Puck's turn to grin. "My life fucking _rocks_ right now."

Rachel smiled softly, drawing patterns on his chest with her finger. "I'm glad to hear you say that."

He traced his fingertips over the top of her hand. _I'm glad to be here with you._ "Well, it's true, 'specially with a girlfriend like you."

Rachel's head shot up. "What?"

_Shit._ Puck swallowed hard. "I, um..." _Fuck_. "My turn for something to sneak past my brain?"

Rachel searched his face and smiled. "That's what you were trying to say, wasn't it." She let the grin bloom. "You were trying to ask me out!"

He frowned. "Was not." _I was trying_ not _to ask you out…_

"You _were_ ," she insisted. "You can't lie to me, Noah Puckerman." She pinned him with her gaze. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you weren't trying to ask me out."

He swallowed hard and swore under his breath.

_Score._ Rachel took a deep breath. "Or you could just, you know, ask." She hid her smile. "I guarantee a friendly audience."

He looked down at her and shook his head. "Starting to think _you_ might be incorrigible too."

She grinned and nodded. "Guilty as charged. Anything else?"

"You're lying half naked in my truck after I just made you cum like nobody ever has and _I'm_ the one feeling nervous and awkward." He pouted. "The fuck is with _that?_ " _I haven't been this freaked around a girl in…never_ …

Blushing, Rachel bit her lip and fought the urge to cover herself. _Goodness gracious, I_ am _half-nude in public…_ "Should I get dressed, then?"

"What? _Fuck_ no!" He wrapped both arms around her waist to hold her. " _Mine_." He froze. _And I probably shouldn't have said that._

She shivered and licked her lips. "Not till you ask," she countered softly. _As true as it might feel..._ "Just _ask_ me, Noah."

He hissed in a breath and rolled his eyes. "Fine, _fuck_ , I didn't mean for it to fucking sneak out like that."

Rachel's smile only broadened. _I_ am _psychic. First Finn, now Noah…_ "If it helps, I have an answer and the butterflies came back and brought friends."

_Yeah, they brought friends to hang out with_ me _instead._ Puck licked his lips. "Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, absolutely." Rachel leaned up to kiss him. _That was even better than the first time._ "Gladly, _proudly_."

Puck exhaled. "It's not - it's not too soon?" _Shit, could you sound like more of a pansy?_

She giggled. "The first date? Or the Finn and Quinn fiasco?" Rachel shrugged. "In terms of the first date, I would have thought the same if Daddy hadn't pointed out that we've been part of each other's lives since forever." She took a deep breath. "And as for _Finn…_ " She paused to consider her words. "It's almost like we didn't have a real relationship. We had roles in a show that we were playing out for everyone...even _ourselves_. Better than Jesse, but still not... _real_. Does that make any sense?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I get what you're saying." _Like me and Quinn._

She grinned and kissed him. "I _told_ you to just ask."

He shrugged. "Can't blame me."

"No, I can't." She blushed. "I _can_ blame you for my burgeoning sense of vulnerability being nude like this." She licked her lips. "May I get dressed?"

Puck snorted. "You said not till I asked, and you made me ask, so now I can say it." He wrapped his arms around her and shook his head. " _Mine_."

Rachel giggled. "I did, didn't I."

He nodded. "I was paying attention."

She giggled, still blushing. "Promise no one will surprise us here?"

He shook his head. "No one comes out here anymore, and even if the cops drive by, they won't spot the truck." He smirked. "Now that we got the girlfriend thing out of the way, does that mean I get to undo those jeans?"

"Noah!" Rachel picked her head up to glare at her newly minted boyfriend. "Not yet."

"Ooo, I love that answer." He smirked, wagging a brow suggestively. "Always worth it when 'yet' comes around. Taking you to a party, singing with you…" He brushed her hair behind her ear. "Making out with you, feeling your boobs…" His voice dropped an octave. "Tasting them, feeling you come against my leg, my hand, and my cock…"

Rachel's hands clenched on his chest.

"Yeah, that part gets to me too," Puck growled. "Wanna do it again?"

She laughed breathlessly. "That's a trick question."

"What's the trick?" He quirked a brow. "I'm down, we still have time before we have to get you home."

"How much time, actually?" She bit her lip. "Now that you mention it, I should know."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Again with bringing something up I should just keep my mouth _shut_ about – I'm freaking cockblocking _myself."_

Rachel laughed. "Just further proof of how good you are to me."

"Make you a deal – I'll be good to you if you keep being naughty for me." He raised a brow.

She blushed. "I suppose I can agree to that." She smiled shyly.

He grinned. "Done." He peered over at his phone on the dash. "We're at midnight."

"The witching hour," she remarked.

"You sure cast a spell on me," he said softly.

"Hmm?" Rachel cast a questioning look his way. "What was that?"

"Nothing, baby." He tangled a hand in her hair. " _Really_ nothing this time."

She giggled. "If you say so. But that's only because I feel too content to press the issue."

"Content?" He considered the word. "That's a good thing." He combed his hand through a curl.

"A very good thing." She traced a heart over his actual one. "I don't remember the last time I felt this satisfied." _Maybe the last time I was with you…_

Puck smirked. "Glad I could satisfy you," he said huskily. He stroked a hand over her head again, repeating when she gave a low hum of pleasure. "Happy to satisfy you however you'll let me."

Rachel shivered. "That sounds lovely, and I will certainly take you up on that soon."

"But not tonight." He continued petting her hair. "I've got you."

"Yes, you do," she murmured with a grin. "You most assuredly do." She snuggled closer and sighed.

Puck closed his eyes and pulled her in tight.

* * *

Rachel shifted, making a vague noise of complaint. "'M cold," she whispered.

Puck turned them so his body blocked Rachel from the air of the car, tucking her into the crook of the seat.

Rachel sighed and snuggled closer.

Puck shivered and blinked slowly, noticing the moon and the dimmed streetlights. _Oh, shit_. "Rach," he whispered.

She gave another groan and shook her head.

"Rachel, baby, come on, I've gotta get you home." He leaned down to kiss her softly. "We fell asleep, it's 1 am."

"We what?" Her eyes flew open and she looked up, panicked. "I can't believe we fell asleep!"

He grinned. "I wore you out."

She quirked a brow. "I must've worn you out too - how else did you fall asleep?"

_Because I felt totally at peace._ He laughed lightly. "Yeah, I guess so." He kissed her softly. "Let's find your shirt and get you home before you turn into a pumpkin." He lifted his head to peer around the faintly illuminated cab.

She giggled. "That would've been at midnight, so I think you're lucky not to be dealing with a squash right now."

He chuckled. "All right, let's get you home before your dads decide they don't like me anymore, how's that?"

She nodded. "Fair." She bit her lip. "Any sign of my top?"

He shook his head. "Don't see it." He rolled away slightly, draping his flannel over her. "You'd think the sequins would pick up some light."

Rachel forced a light laugh. "You'd think, but apparently you'd be wrong." She reached behind her to check in the crevice of the seat. "This is not good."

Puck felt across the floor beneath them. "I found my tank though." He handed it to her, sitting up. "Wear that under the cardigan with the coat. You should be fine."

She took the shirt from him and dragged it under the flannel with her. "Noah, that shirt is freezing!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no kidding. What, you want my flannel?"

She looked at him hopefully.

He rolled his eyes again. "You can't open your coat then - you gotta make sure your dads don't see you."

She smiled. "Noah, my fathers trust me - they won't be waiting up in the living room."

He raised a brow. "You sure? I'm not Hudson, Rachel, they might be thinking -"

"They might be thinking exactly what was going on was going on?" She giggled and nodded towards her wristlet on the dashboard. "Dad gave me one, too."

Puck groaned. "You mean we could've used one and had one to spare?"

"Noah!" Rachel laughed. "I told him I wasn't going to use it, and I meant it."

"So we coulda used mine, then," he teased. He reached between the seat and the door and shook his head. "I got nothing, baby, you're gonna have to take one of my shirts."

She slipped her arms into the flannel and sat up next to him. "You sure you can make it home without the flannel?"

He shrugged. "If that's what you wanna take, I'm not gonna stop you." _And I'm not gonna think about why I like the idea so fucking much._

She handed him the tank top. "In that case, yes, please."

He smirked. "One condition." He turned her to face him and spread the shirt open. "Lemme just take this mental picture."

Rachel caught her lip between her teeth, blushing.

"Fuck, yeah, that's perfect." Puck grinned. "You look so good right now, you know that?" He leaned in and down to her breasts. "Good night," he murmured, sucking lightly at one nipple. "And good night," he repeated, sucking the other one.

Rachel moaned and laughed breathlessly. "Incorrigible."

He buttoned his shirt for her and dropped a kiss on her lips. "Abso-fucking-lutely, and you signed on."

She giggled. "I did, happily."

He reached behind her to retrieve her cardigan. "At least this didn't get lost. And your coat."

She looked at the cardigan. "Not quite sure how to get that in the house unnoticed."

He gave her a look. "What happened to your dads being asleep?"

She shrugged. "Well, I _do_ still anticipate that being the case, but…"

"Better safe than sorry," he finished. "Agreed. Considering I just got boyfriend status, I don't want your dads instituting a 9 o'clock curfew or something."

She rolled her eyes. "I doubt it, Noah, it seems they're both quite happy to have you as my champion and defender."

"And I will be, as long as you need," he affirmed. "Still wanna kick Stick's ass."

She grinned and shook her head. "Look at where we ended up. You can't be too angry."

_Boobs. Girlfriend._ He paused and shrugged. "Do you ever get tired of being right?"

"Not a bit!" She laughed. "Don't worry, I'll try not to rub your nose in it."

He snagged an arm around her and nipped at her earlobe. "I can rub something for you, baby…"

She shivered and slapped at his arm. "Curfew. Home. Boyfriend."

_I like the sound of that._ He licked his lips and threw the tank top over his head. "Say that last one again."

She grinned and looked into his eyes. "Boyfriend."

He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "You _sure_ it's not too fast for you?"

Rachel shook her head. "Remember how you said we're the only thing that makes sense? I'm joining you on that sentiment." She took his face in her hands. "I told you when I broke up with Finn that I hadn't meant to do it that day...not that I didn't mean to do it at all."

"Yeah, but I didn't have to push you into it. I just…" _wanted to kiss you._ He shrugged. "I just don't want to rush you." _Even if my stupid mouth might have other ideas..._

She laughed softly, shaking her head. "I meant what I said - Finn and I weren't right in a million different ways, and I've been realizing it for…an embarrassingly long time now." She cleared her throat. "Honestly, it really struck me the day Mr. Schue told us you were in juvenile detention and Finn didn't even care. That's not the type of person who I would trust my heart with." She held his gaze for a long moment. "But _you_ are," she whispered.

Puck swallowed hard, squirming uncomfortably under her eyes. _Why does that make me feel so weird?_ "Uh, thanks?"

She giggled. "Okay, serious moment now over, back to getting me home before my fathers engage a search party."

He shook himself. "Yeah, definitely." He popped the collar of the flannel and grinned. "You look fucking awesome in that shirt, you know."

She flushed and looked away. "I'll give it back to you tomorrow, it's just a loan."

"Keep it," he offered. "Or like, hang on to it for me."

She blushed deeper, meeting his eyes and nodding. "If - if that's all right."

He grinned and grabbed her jacket from behind her, placing it over her shoulders. "You're my girl now. I should send you home with my letterman's jacket."

"I like the sound of _that."_ Rachel grinned in return. "Your girl."

Puck threw his leather jacket back on and snagged an arm around her shoulders. "I'll bring it by tomorrow." He turned the truck back on and tucked her into his chest. "If, uh...if you want." He put the truck in reverse and pulled out of the lot.

She sighed and shifted closer. "Still cold," she murmured. "I would...I would love that. If - if that's really what you want."

"Rachel…" He kissed her head. "Remember how you said how proud you were to have me on your arm in front of the whole school?"

She smiled at the memory. "Yes, of course."

He shrugged and smirked. "My turn to show _you_ off."

She beamed. "I'm worth showing off?"

Puck shook his head and swore. "I'm adding Hudson and St. Jerkoff to my hit list."

"Noah!" Rachel kissed his chest. "No, no more hit list. I'm fine, I'm just...adjusting, I suppose. I'm not accustomed to feeling so…" _Cherished?_ She bit her lip. _Special?_ She frowned quickly. _Still not it. Not precisely…_ "Loved?" she whispered experimentally.

_Am I hearing things?_ Puck frowned. _The fuck did Quinn do to me?_ "Huh?" _She didn't say loved, no way._

_Rachel!_ She held her breath. _Think. Not loved..._ " _Love_ ly. I'm not accustomed to feeling so lovely and special."

He glared out the windshield. "You shouldn't have to adjust to thinking you're worth showing off."

She quirked a brow and looked up at him. "Neither should _you."_

He exhaled roughly. "I might be terrible for your equilibrium, but you're awesome for my ego." He took advantage of the stop sign and kissed her. "Listen, if you got more outfits like this, I'm gonna _have_ to get my letterman's jacket on you just to keep the dudes off your ass."

She giggled. "I did buy a few new items today...and I may have some varied pieces in my closet that have yet to see the light of day."

He chewed his lip. "I'm gonna have to have outfit approval or something."

She raised a brow. "Oh?"

He nodded. "The way I see it, I was the one who told you to wear whatever you wanted, you know? So you did, and it was awesome, like I said it would be. Remember how I said there'd be a bunch of guys and you didn't believe me? Well, I was right, and now that I'm your boyfriend again, I should keep up my good track record. Yeah."

She eyed him and fought her smile. "That was actually impressively well reasoned."

"Thanks, I was pretty impressed myself." He smirked. "You know, now that I'm your boyfriend again, I'm totally following you into that closet to watch you get changed," he murmured hoarsely.

A flash of her and Noah entwined against a wall seared behind her eyes and Rachel shuddered hard.

"You like that thought?" He tightened his hold on her and lowered his face to her hair. "I do too, especially knowing what I'd see...and thinking about what I'd do…"

Rachel shivered again, fighting a moan and licking her lips. "Noah…"

Puck growled low. "Stupid curfew." He leaned down to kiss her roughly. "I'm getting all worked up again, just picturing it."

She fisted her hand in his tank top, breathing heavily. "Curfew. Home. Boyfriend," she repeated.

He gave a short laugh. "Curfew. Home." He threw the truck in park as he pulled into her driveway. "Boyfriend," he added, claiming her lips in a searing kiss.

Rachel whimpered and pressed closer, her jacket falling from her shoulders as she sat up.

Puck groaned and grabbed her thigh, urging her to straddle him again. He slipped his hands under the bottom of his shirt to knead her breasts again.

Rachel moaned and writhed in his lap, her hands frantically roaming his body.

Puck growled and pinched both of her nipples simultaneously.

Rachel cried out, thrusting her hips down towards him and throwing her head back as another orgasm exploded through her.

Puck caught his breath and watched her come apart again. Something tightened in his gut, a twisting, hot thread of... _What the fuck is going on with me?_

Rachel shivered and gasped, blinking. "We're...in my driveway."

He nodded, slowly releasing her breasts. _Noticed that. Didn't intend to do that at all…_ "Yeah...sorry...kinda couldn't help myself."

She shook her head vaguely. "You and I both."

" _Loved...What you and I spoke of..And others just read of...Others only read of the love, the love that I love,"_ he sang softly in response. "I think we're cool, I don't see any lights."

Rachel drew a deep breath. "Nor do I, thankfully." She paused thoughtfully. "Jason Mraz?"

Puck grinned. "Yeah. Didn't think you'd know it."

She arched a brow. "A musician of my caliber and you think there is music I don't know?"

He smirked. "Don't make me test that, baby. Let's work on getting you in." He smoothed his hands down her cheeks. "I'll work on getting _me_ in tomorrow, maybe." He thrust his hips up at her and grunted. "Or I guess later today."

Rachel laughed and climbed off his lap. "I'm not even going to bother saying it anymore." She shrugged her coat on.

"Incorrigible, yeah, I got it." He grabbed the belt from her grasp and pulled her closer to tie it and kiss her. "You are _too_ , just about different stuff."

She ducked her head and grabbed her wristlet from the dash. "Guilty as charged, quite likely."

He nodded. "Good. At least you know." He brushed his thumb over her cheek. "I'll get your door." He hopped out of the truck and ran around the front.

Rachel gave a small smile. _What an incredible night..._ She glanced around the truck, shaking her head as her door opened. "Not even a glimmer of a sequin, Noah, I'm perplexed."

Puck offered his hand with a smirk. "It's 'cause the shirt knows it's a fucking _crime_ to cover your boobs. It's ashamed of itself and hiding."

She blushed hotly and took his support to exit the truck. "Stop it, Noah, I can't just walk around topless."

He tucked her hand into his arm and carefully walked her to her front door. "That's true. We gotta find a _nudist_ colony."

"Noah!" She giggled and swatted at him. "I'm still amazed that I removed my top in a deserted parking lot. To then proceed directly to nudist colony…"

"You're right, baby." He gave a theatrical sigh. " _I've_ gotta see your goodies first."

Rachel laughed outright. "Good _night_ , Noah." She leaned up to kiss him lightly.

Puck deepened the kiss, dropping her hand and turning to wrap his arms around her waist.

Rachel gave a low hum of pleasure and draped her arms around his neck, lifting closer to him.

Puck licked into her mouth and growled.

Rachel whimpered and put a hand to his chest. _Front porch. Everyone can see._ She caught her breath as he sucked her lower lip. _Rachel!_ She tore her mouth away. "Noah." She shuddered as he pressed kisses to her neck. "Noah, you're going to make me disgrace myself on my front porch," she managed breathlessly.

He nipped at the hickey he'd left and smirked. "Nothing disgraceful about the way you come, Rachel," he returned hotly.

She shuddered again and grabbed for his arm when her knees buckled, inhaling shakily. "Absolutely terrible for my equilibrium."

"And you love every second of it," he countered with a grin.

She giggled and nodded. "Yes, but these seconds are going to get me in trouble."

He pouted and released her. "Fine, you're right. But I don't have to like it."

She took a deep breath and fished her keys out of her bag, unlocking the door and turning back to him. "I don't have to either, but I know I will see you later." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Text me when you get home?"

He nodded. "Sweet dreams, baby."

Rachel traced his jawline with a fingertip. "They most certainly will be, Noah."

Puck kissed her finger. "G'night."

Rachel smiled. "Good night."

Puck spun on his heel and whistled his way back to the truck. _Really,_ really _good night._

* * *

Rachel shut the door and leaned her back against it, smiling and shaking her head. _Did that really just happen?_ She turned around to peek out the window, watching Noah's truck disappear into the night. _Did I really just do that?_ She blew out a breath and walked quietly through to the kitchen, removing the condom from her wristlet to lay it on the counter. _Not tonight, Dad, but thank you for the vote of confidence._ She shook her head again and made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Puck drummed his hands on the steering wheel, smirking out at the night. _Fucking awesome night. Made out with Rachel a bunch, got to those boobs, finally, made her cum more than anyone else ever has…_ He shuddered and adjusted his cock in his jeans. _Good thing you can't die from blue balls._ He rubbed it roughly and glanced around the truck. _I'm never gonna forget how fucking hot she looked all spread out over that seat…_

* * *

Rachel closed the bedroom door and took her coat off, hanging it behind the door and staring at herself in the mirror. _The shirt_ does _look good_. She grinned at her reflection, turning her head to bury her nose in the collar.

* * *

Puck pulled into his driveway and put the truck in park, blowing out a breath. _Totally unbelievable night, and it kinda sucks that it's over._ He chuckled. "Maybe not so much if I can't find that top." He climbed down from the truck and scanned the seat and the floor, swiping his hand beneath it. "So weird," he muttered. _I'll try again in the morning._ He reached into the back and grabbed his guitar case, frowning as he heard a swish. He looked down at the case and smirked. "That'd explain it." He disentangled the top from the handle and strap of his guitar case and shoved it and the cardigan deliberately through the handle.

* * *

Rachel gasped as she noticed the hickey in the mirror. She moved closer to the mirror to scrutinize the bruise and touched it lightly, shivering in response. _Turtlenecks and stage makeup?_ She blushed. _Having never had such a hickey, I can only guess…_

* * *

Puck took Rachel's tops from the case and tossed them on his bed. _Don't wanna forget those tomorrow._ He slipped his phone from his pocket to type quickly.

**Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow.**

He hit send, grinning, and typed the follow up.

**Cept I did say good night till morrow. Cause ur 2 hot 2 let go.**

He hit send again with a smirk.

* * *

Rachel grabbed her phone as it danced across her nightstand, giggling as she read the two texts. She tied her bandana on and climbed into bed. _Teeth and hair brushed, alarm set, pajamas…_ She snuggled under her comforter and inhaled deeply. _This is really comfortable, actually._ She tugged Noah's shirt closer and pulled her eye mask in place, settling down to sleep.

* * *

 

 


End file.
